The Testament of EVE
by Asanohoshi
Summary: After Six Months, I have rediscovered my Muse. The next chapter in this story has been added as a Christmas Present and apology to my readers. Please enjoy, new and Old!
1. Default Chapter

Konnichiwa! Genki des'ka! This is my first Eva fic. Yes…. It had to be a Romance/A&A.there's a bit of humour in there too…

It takes place after the failure of initiating third impact.

Disclaimer. I recently looked in the mirror. No matter how hard I try, I can't scrunch my face up to look like the creator of Eva, so I guess I don't own it… (My plan to own Gainax is well underway…. Mwahaha….)

Oh well…. Enjoy reading.

Jan e!

Killak Asanohoshi. (Midian Alathsui)

0

0

Chapter one: Of New Beginnings

It was a warm summer's day in Tokyo 3. Well… what was left of it after the attack by SEELE. Repair work was underway, and all seemed to be good. However… one fifteen year old boy could have been having a better time…

Ikari Shinji. Pilot of Unit 01, and all around good-guy, was not having the best of days.

No-one who had been under Asuka's Nazi influenced methods of torture and interrogation could have ever considered it the best of days.

At the precise moment in time, Shinji was held against the wall outside the bathroom by his shoulders, trying to come to terms with what seemed to be the fast approach of his incipient doom. Asuka was way past the red faced stage, and was very rapidly turning an unhealthy shade of purple.

"BAKA HENTAI! WHAT EXCUSE CAN YOU COME UP WITH TO PREVENT ME FROM RIPPING YOU TO SHREDS, OR PUNCHING YOU TO YOKOHAMA!"

"I…. I…" stammered Shinji.

"NONE? NOT EVEN A WORD!" Asuka screamed.

"Wait… I do have an exc… a reason…." He spluttered on.

Asuka, surprisingly, backed off.

"OK. I'll give you ten seconds to tell me…" she said in a voice hovering on the verge of rage.

"IwokeupreallyearlyandIdecidedtohaveashowerbutiwasreallytiredafterlastnightsoiopenedthedoorwithoutlookingbecauseineverexpectedyoutobeupsoearlyImsorrypleasedontkillme!"

Asuka's face turned from angry to confused.

"What the fuck did you just say!" she sighed in apparent weariness.

"Well, I woke up this morning really early and decided to have a shower. Since we were up really late last night helping Misato get into bed, I was tired and not paying attention, so I walked in without looking. I never expected you to wake up so early, that's why I didn't look. There, that's it"

Shinji looked at Asuka almost pleadingly as she considered his excuse on the "Pervert's excuse meter" she had in her head.

"Alright Shinji. You better make me the best breakfast I have had in a while"

"OK!" said Shinji happily, relieved that he was being allowed to escape with his life.

He ran down the stairs at speeds unknown to man, leaving Asuka on the landing. Misato smiled from her bedroom door where she had watched the whole thing unfold. She was impressed that Asuka did not explode, but she was even more impressed that Shinji had managed to say that many words in ten seconds.

She giggled, and walked over to Asuka and put a hand on her shoulder. To Asuka's credit, she only jumped 2 feet in the air at the surprise. She turned and scowled at Misato, who was valiantly trying to suppress laughter.

"C'mon Asuka! You'll be late for school if you don't hurry."

Asuka rolled her eyes, but walked down the stairs to the kitchen. The smell of sausages and bacon reached her nose. She smiled inwardly…

It was the typical "Thanks for not killing me" meal Shinji prepared for her. She sat at the table, and waited for the food to be brought to her. She was in uniform, and Shinji wasn't. She knew Shinji was going to be late for school, but she knew he didn't care, as long as he was alive.

She hummed along to the song that Shinji was humming, and was surprised by a now happy Shinji turning around and smiling at her. She felt a blush creep up her cheeks, but she suppressed it.

The tension was broken by Misato entering the kitchen, again startling Shinji by her clothes (or lack of them, in this case.). She walked up to the fridge, removed a Yebisu, and downed the beer in one. Giving her customary impersonation of a Shaolin Monk's war cry, she then threw herself into a chair, and picked up chopsticks. Shinji placed food in front of her and Asuka.

Asuka ate her food happily, while a still tired Misato actually tried to eat sausage and bacon with chopsticks. She was almost succeeding, until she lost her concentration when Shinji handed her a fork. She stared at the piece of cutlery blankly, tipped her head in thanks, and proceeded to continue eating with her chopsticks. Shinji resisted the urge to die laughing, and Asuka seemed in a similarly hysterical mood.

Breakfast was finished without speaking, and Asuka picked up her Bento box, and left the house, shouting a quick goodbye to the inhabitants. Shinji rolled his eyes, and went to his room to get ready, knowing that he would be late for school.

* * *

On the other end of Tokyo 3, Ayanami Rei was having what could be called a "mundane" morning. She had risen early as usual, and contemplated her existence for a while, before changing for school, eating her breakfast, fixing herself sandwiches for lunch, and then leaving her apartment.

All this was done in silence.

She walked toward school, and thought for a while.

_What is the reason for my continued existence? The angels have gone, and it seems that EVA are no longer required. Commander Ikari's scenario seems to have failed, and yet I have not been replaced._

She then turned her thoughts to another matter.

_I know that I am the third Rei to have been released by Commander Ikari. I seem to have retained some memories from the other two Reis. Memories about EVA. Memories about the Commander. Memories about…Shinji. These memories invade my mind at irregular times, usually when I least expect them…_

_I think of when Shinji opened the escape hatch of my entry plug. The look on his eyes as he realised that I was alive. No… that one of my previous incarnations was alive…_

_However, I remember he was crying… he asked me to smile… I did that, and he started to turn red. I wonder why._

She had reached the gates of the school, regarded her watch, and realised that she was early by ten minutes. She smiled. At least she was still punctual. She entered the school, and saw Asuka in the classroom, early for a change. However, Shinji wasn't there.

Asuka turned to regard the blue haired girl. She gave her a wicked, teasing smile.

"Ohayo kosaiamasu, Wondergirl… Do anything fun over the weekend?"

Rei turned to Asuka.

"Greetings, Pilot Soryu" She responded with a small bow.

Asuka's expression turned from one of teasing to one of annoyance.

" 'Pilot Soryu'?" she said indignantly "The angels are gone! There is no need for us to pilot EVA anymore! How dare you call me a pilot!"

Rei looked at her in the usual neutral fashion, before responding.

"You have been working with EVA since you were 7 years of age. EVA is all you have known, and the only career you have known. There is still the potential threat of the angels. Since third impact was avoided, you are only on standby till the next mission."

Asuka looked at Rei in a disgusted fashion.

"You always justify the shit that comes out of your mouth. Try to get real…."

"Why would excrement be leaving my mouth?" Rei cocked her head to the side.

Asuka's head was almost pulsating. She was about to explode. Luckily, Hikari entered the room in time to take Asuka's rage off Rei.

"Ohayo, Asuka!" Hikari said happily

"Why are you so happy?" said Asuka, disgusted that someone could be happy when she wasn't.

"Oh, I went to this great restaurant! The food was great, and the movie was good too!"

"You couldn't have had that much fun on your own… Who were you with…?"

"Ermm…. Well," Hikari blushed, looking away. Asuka's question went unanswered for the whole morning, and Hikari seemed to be the only one in the class in complete bliss, so it was obviously the result of an external party, and not a member of 2A.

* * *

The Teacher droned on about Second Impact. He never even knew that third impact had been avoided, or that everything he taught was wrong, as NERV had hidden all the facts.

All the people in the class were dreary. There seemed to be no break from the monotonous dialogue the teacher spewed out.

However, when the angel alert alarms came on, people seemed to wish that they were back in the class.

The three children sprinted outside, and were greeted by Section 2 agents. They were surprised, as Section 2 was meant to have been disbanded. The agents took them to NERV headquarters in a black sedan at speeds only known to Misato.

At NERV, they ran to the elevator that led to the Cage. Asuka wasn't too happy, but Shinji was pissed off.

"HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE!" he burst out suddenly.

Both the other female pilots turned to regard him. Asuka looked worried (slightly), and Rei looked only mildly curious, yet her eyes betrayed her emotion.

Strangely, Rei spoke up.

"Ikari-kun? Why are you reacting this way?" she asked softly.

Shinji then turned to Rei, and looked kindly, before his face hardened.

"Why are the angels here? The testament of Adam is over! This has to be a false alarm!"

"Well, Ikari-kun… If it isn't…. will you fight with us?" Rei sounded concerned.

Asuka's lower jaw made a very clear, clunking sound as it hit the elevator floor. This was Wondergirl. This was the machine… the terminator…. Rei showing emotion is illegal…

Then Asuka piped up.

"Shinji! You know that we need to fight, as the world depends on us! Stop sulking or Wondergirl will start crying."

Rei looked at her in a neutral fashion.

"Crying? I have only done this phenomenon once in my life, I believe… However, my emotional state is not important, Pilot Soryu. The only thing that should be on your mind is defeating the Angel…"

Asuka thought she had victory.

"AHA! Then why does Shinji concern you!"

Rei's Stare continued to bore through her head.

"Pilot Ikari currently has the highest synch ratio. He is necessary for any battle against the angel."

Asuka's ego dropped fifteen floors. She looked away, grumbling.

Shinji felt slightly disappointed that Rei's only concern for him was on a professional basis, and not for his personal well being…

* * *

The elevator arrived at the Cage. The three pilots walked out into the control centre. They looked at the Eva. They hadn't been here for a month. All the painful memories came back in a flood.

Shinji almost visibly flinched as he looked onto the eyes of Unit 01… no…. his mother…

He had fought in this machine for a year and a half, and it had been quite a recent discovery that the soul within the machine was his mother's.

That discovery had nearly ripped his sanity away from him… The fact that he had talked with his mother when he got absorbed into the LCL... It was meant to be an impossibility, but it was reality…

Asuka remembered how she was nearly driven insane by a mental assault... She remembered fighting the MP EVAs... All these memories hurt...

Rei... she remembered fighting because she was told to... She remembered the happiness she felt when Shinji saved her... It seemed only she had some happy memories involving Eva...

Shinji looked at Ritsuko. She had looked younger, as if the stress of ages had been lifted off her. However, now she looked as she had during the battle of the 12th angel.

Shinji was about to speak, when Ritsuko cut him off.

"It's not an angel. However, I think you'd better look at this."

The children looked at the monitor, and they saw an EVA. It was strange. It was like the others, except it had black wings protruding from its back, and it carried a huge broadsword and shield. Its red eyes glowed, and it seemed to be waiting for something.

Then, the comms light turned on.

"We are being hailed!" said Maya.

"By who?" asked Ritsuko.

"The EVA outside."

"Let's hear it."

The screen turned on to show the entry plug of the EVA. The person inside had wings and seemed to be hidden in shadow, as there was no illumination in this EVA.

Then, the figure spoke in a dramatic voice.

"Naratimianisu. Saragato tilawa Shinji… Alathsui conlo kotanodso hobaro… ANATORAME!"

They all looked confused. Then, Rei spoke up.

"Ikari-kun. He wants to have a duel with you." She said simply.

Everyone turned to Rei, with surprised expressions on their faces.

"You can understand him?" said Ritsuko, her voice awed.

"Yes"

"How…" said Shinji.

"That is the language of the Angels. He probably speaks Japanese, but he has to speak angelic when asking for a duel."

"I don't want to fight him…" said Shinji.

"You have no choice…" said a voice from above.

Everyone turned to look at the figure on the walkway with astonishment and disbelief.

He was meant to be Dead!

"You have no choice…. My Son…."

* * *

Authors note.

That was my first chapter of my first EVA fic... Please review!

Let me know if I should continue...

I'll try to get started on the next chapter.

Cya!

Killak Asanohoshi...


	2. Of Warriors and old Friends

This is the next chapter of TOTW!

I hope you like it…

Disclaimer: no… I don't own EVA….

Enjoy reading.

Killak Asanohoshi (Midian Alathsui)

0

0

Chapter 2: Of Warriors and Old friends…

0

0

"You have no choice… My Son…"

It was Gendo. He looked thinner, and he was wearing a full black suit, and his usual white gloves.

"Father…" said Shinji in disbelief, "I thought you were…"

"Dead, Shinji?" said Gendo with a smirk, "Yes… that's what everyone thought…"

He pointed at Unit 01.

"You have been called to an honourable duel… If you are the man that you proved yourself to be… you will fight…"

Shinji turned to the man who had never shown him kindness, love or acknowledgement.

"Why, father? Why do you care?"

"All shall be explained later. Fight like a man! Like an Ikari! Do not shame me…"

Everyone in the control room gasped when hearing these words come from the Commanders mouth. All Shinji did was nod, and walk to the locker room.

* * *

As Shinji entered the locker room, he finally gave way to his tears. His father had told him to fight like an Ikari.

He was part of a family again. Not a cast-off. Not a failure.

He smiled, and put on the plug suit. It fitted itself to his body. He smiled. He would fight. Now he knew that he had his father and his mother behind him. He was content…

He turned, and walked to the boarding deck, only to be greeted by Rei…

"Ikari-kun…" she said in her soft voice.

"Hai, Ayanami?" he responded kindly.

"Good luck. Come back… safely." She said in an even smaller voice.

Shinji was amazed. There was Rei, looking downwards almost nervously, with a small flush on those alabaster cheeks. He once again realised just how beautiful Rei was.

He smiled at her, then spoke gently.

"Ayanami… thank you. I'll come back safely. I promise. Where is Asuka?"

"Pilot Soryu is in the control room. She said there was no need to say goodbye as she'd see you later."

Shinji nodded, and stepped through the hatch into the entry plug.

* * *

Rei watched as the hatch sealed shut. She sighed.

"What's wrong, Rei?" asked a voice from behind.

"Nothing Commander…" she said.

"ha ha… remember Rei, Gendo's in charge now. I'm merely a Major now."

"Yes… Major Katsuragi…"

"You feel sad that Shinji has to fight?"

Rei nodded in response to the violet haired woman. Then she blushed slightly.

"I have rarely felt this emotion…"

"What emotion, Rei?"

"Nervousness… yes. That is what it is called".

Misato laughed softly at the girls seemingly encyclopaedia gained knowledge of emotions.

"Yes. It's a part of being human. You are also concerned, right?"

"Hai… soudesu…" The blue haired girl responded, her voice almost a whisper.

"Calm down Rei… come with me after the battle. We'll talk somewhere private."

"hai." Was all she said.

Misato grinned.

"Come on Rei! Let's watch Shinji kick this guy's ass!"

Rei turned, looking confused.

"But, that is an ineffective place to strike! Wouldn't Ikari-kun be better off aiming for the enemies vital areas!" She actually sounded worried.

Misato tried not to laugh in her face.

"It's an expression, Rei! What I meant is do you want to watch Shinji defeat his opponent?"

Rei nodded, and silently followed Misato to the control room.

Misato smiled inwardly.

"You have a long way to go Rei…" she thought to herself.

* * *

Shinji felt the familiar sensation as the entry plug was screwed into the back of Unit 01.

The chamber was soon filled with LCL.

"Ready for Launch… Ritsuko-san."

"OK. Preparing the EVA for launch!"

The EVA was being released from its locks, when Gendo spoke.

"Shinji…"

"Yes father?"

"When you reach the surface, ignore the rifle. There is a sword for you to use."

"wakarimasu father…"

There was no response.

Shinji then heard the familiar shout from Misato.

"EVA LAUNCH!"

Unit 01 was propelled up to the surface, and he came face to face with the enemy. He shuddered.

The enemy reminded him of something he had seen before…

He turned, and picked up the huge katana blade that was beside the catapult.

He drew it, and walked towards the enemy, stopping when he was around a kilometre away.

He waited.

The enemy EVA sheathed his sword, and bowed.

Shinji responded.

The black Eva threw it's shield on the floor between them, and drew it's sword again.

He heard a voice through his comm. Speaker.

"So… I get to face you once more…"

Shinji recognised the voice, but couldn't place where from.

"We fight till first blood. Armour strikes don't count. Blood must be drawn."

Shinji nodded.

"OK"

"Then… without further ado… HAJIME!"

The EVA leapt towards Unit 01, its sword raised. Shinji parried with his katana, and spun to deliver a sideways slash to the enemy. The Black EVA leapt out of the way, but Shinji's sword dented the armour on its right shoulder blade.

In the Entry plug, Shinji smiled and made Unit 01 slash again. This was parried by the opponent, who responded with a rapid blow to Unit 01's chest. Shinji leapt backwards out of the way, and stood in the guard position.

"You fight well Shinji…"

"Thanks" responded Shinji to the comm. Pad.

"Don't get complacent on me."

"You have more to worry about than that!"

With that, Shinji leapt at the enemy, in order to deliver a huge overhand blow. This was deflected, and the enemy EVA responded to the move with a flurry of blows.

Shinji was driven back under the ferocious onslaught, but managed to block them all, and then strike back with his own combo.

The enemy seemed to be Shinji's equal, and blocked all the strokes of Shinji's sword.

They stopped for a breather. Then Shinji realised that his umbilical cord had been cut.

The timer was on 5 minutes, and wasn't moving.

"Well?" said Shinji to his opponent.

"What? I just wanted to see if you were man enough to face an old friend…"

The Onyx EVA launched itself at Shinji, and he struck Unit 01 again and again.

Shinji was mustering all his reflexes to block the strike. The EVA finished his combo with a very powerful thrust. Shinji was at the limit. He brought his sword down to parry the blow…

* * *

The sound of Unit 01 being run through the gut by the black EVA was deafening, and could be heard in the control room. The noise echoed around the Cage.

Everyone fell on their knees. It was impossible. Why did he lose? He couldn't lose after all he had worked for…

Rei had tears in her eyes. Then, she looked at the monitor. She stood up rapidly, and pointed to the display.

"Look!" she shouted.

Everyone turned to the screen with astonished looks. It was unbelievable. No one knew whether to cheer, cry, or laugh…

Instead, silence reigned….

0

0

The dust cleared on the display, to show the black EVA in the thrusting position, its sword straight through a building. Shinji was kneeling to the right of him, and his sword had been plunged into the black Eva's gut at a diagonal angle, so the tip of the sword protruded out the back of its chest.

* * *

Shinji looked at his opponents EVA. Blood dripped out of the entry and exit wounds. He gently slid his sword out of the monolithic being, and Unit 01 stood up. He walked up behind his opponent, and ripped off his back armour to reach the entry plug. He pulled it out of the Enemy EVA, and laid it in the middle of the road. He then made Unit 01 kneel down and eject its entry plug. He clambered down the EVA, and ran to the other entry plug.

He put his fingers to the still burning hatch, and pulled the door off with all his strength. He could already guess who was behind the hatch, even though it was an impossibility.

The LCL poured out to reveal a person. Shinji was right in his guess.

"Why did you fight me?"

The figure in the entry plug sat up painfully and smiled.

"I wanted to see if you were as strong as you used to be… I didn't fight you out of enmity. Just to test you, Shinji…never to hurt you…"

Shinji smiled at the person in the entry plug. His injuries weren't as serious as he thought they would be.

"You never change, do you Kaworu…?"


	3. Of the Lance

Author's note…

Hey, people…. For all those that care….

This is the third instalment of "The Testament of EVE" (formerly known as Triumph of the Will)…

The title was changed because it caused offence to one of the readers. Also, I thought that it was a good idea to tell people what the pairing I was considering. I was hoping to make this a ShinjixXRei fic. The way this is still going, people might suspect that I'm bringing Yaoi into it. All possibilities are open; just don't expect it to be pretty. : P

I have decided to make Kaworu instrumental, and I apologise to all fans of the sexually enigmatic Angel. I really am a huge fan of ShinjixXRei fics…. Sorry….

I will continue to write faithfully.

Enjoy yourselves!

Jan e!

Killak Asanohoshi

0

0

0

0

Chapter Three: Of the Lance…

Shinji was in the infirmary. He was sitting in a chair by Kaworu's bed, staring at the ceiling in thought. It was that same boring ceiling… Still, the benefit of a boring ceiling was that you tried to get well as quick as you bloody well could just to get out of the infirmary!

Shinji was lost in his the sea of his thoughts…

_Why has Kaworu come back…? I thought that he was dead… Killed… by my own hands. Or, as close to my own hands as you are going to get in a giant machine… Now, here he is, in the bed. Alive and well. Weary, but well. This makes no sense. Not that I'm complaining… My mind is going to explode… _

Shinji looked at the silent figure lying in the bed.

"How are you alive? I killed you, Kaworu. You asked me to kill you, and so I did… Damn it… damn it…" he whispered, "I just don't understand why I'm not happy that you're alive…"

0

0

0

Unknown to him, Rei Ayanami was standing by the door, standing silent vigil over the two boys. She felt strange.

_This feeling is… unusual… I feel as if I should comfort him… How? I know not of comforting people. I have never felt the way he has felt… However, I must help him. This is the boy that one of my previous incarnations was willing to kill herself for. She extinguished herself to save him… I must go to him!_

Rei felt herself take a small step towards him. She stopped, as if in hesitation. She checked herself, and continued taking slow, even painful steps towards Shinji. She had never done anything like this in her life, and she felt a fear like none she had ever felt before.

She stopped behind him, and touched him on the shoulder, gently. It was almost a caress, or like a gentle breeze. Shinji's head turned, and he regarded her in a curious way, as if waiting for her to speak. She didn't find the strength to. He turned to look back at Kaworu, and didn't offer any further acknowledgement of her presence.

She looked at him, and tried to speak. The words came out as a whisper.

"Ikari-kun… genki des'ka?"

Shinji turned to look at her. His lips formed a sad smile.

"Hai Ayanami… Genki desu…." He responded in an equally soft voice.

"Why are you sad…? Kaworu is alive…" she really wanted to know how Shinji could be sad after finding out his friend was alive.

"I'm not… I'm just wondering if he will forgive me for killing him…"

"Of course he will. He himself asked you to end him. He asked you to give him death at a friend's hand." Said a deep voice from behind them.

Shinji and Rei turned around in amazement. There, in the doorway, stood Gendo.

"Father…" said Shinji softly.

"It was almost a mercy killing. He was in pain. He did not want to destroy the world, as he was the angel of free will, but he knew that his presence on this earth would jeopardise our future. My son. You are absolved…"

Shinji smiled at his father, who returned it.

Ayanami's mouth twitched slightly; as she was happy that Shinji and his father had finally sorted out their differences. Yet, she still found it hard to smile…

0

0

0

Asuka sat in the classroom back in high school. She was bored. The only person she could insult was Toji, as Shinji was still in the infirmary. She had no idea where Ayanami was, and there seemed to be no end to the lesson.

She started a message system, and typed to Kensuke.

Unit 02: So, any of your crackpot friend give you any info on the last attack?

Commando: Why? You know it all anyway!

Unit 02: Misato won't say anything, but I have a good idea about what's happened…

Commando: Asuka, why are u telling me this?

Unit 02: Just wanted to see if you're that good at info gathering…

Commando: Well, I know the reason why Shinji is away…

Unit 02: Yes, He's in the med room.

Commando: You know why?

Unit 02: Of Course (she really had no clue)

Commando: Good to hear that your knowledge hasn't gone either, devil lady! ;)

Cya!

Asuka turned red. She had to find a way to get the info from Kensuke. No one had told her why Shinji was in the infirmary. She had been sent home after the attack. She was really hacked off at Misato…

"Damn it…" she whispered to herself.

0

0

0

Rei was walking home in silent solitude. She had done this same journey alone for several years. However, nothing could explain how uncomfortable she felt at having to make this journey alone.

She stopped at the door to her apartment block, and turned around to look in the direction of NERV HQ. Her eyes glowed in the sunset.

_Why do I feel the urge to go back to see Shinji, even though I just left him? I must go, as I have schoolwork to complete._

She looked back towards NERV HQ for another minute, considering her situation, and then headed slowly into her apartment.

She arrived at apartment 402. The same monotonously boring location she had resided in for most of her life. She entered it, and regarded the messy surroundings with a strange self consciousness. She had never had any qualms about the cleanliness of her room, but… now she seemed to be changing.

She stripped and went into the shower, and as she washed her self, she thought about the day's events.

_Tabris has returned. The last shall become the first, and the first shall become the last. The bible is correct… Something strange is happening… I must talk to commander Ikari and Shinji tomorrow, and report my suspicions…_

She got out of the shower once she was clean, and dressed in her nightgown. She finished her hygienic duties, and then fell into her bed, and let sleep overtake her…

_Tomorrow… we shall see…_

0

0

0

Kaworu's form was still. In his mid he could sense that Shinji had stayed by his side for much of the day, and into the night, until his father came for him. For that, he was glad, as even though he was incapacitated, it was good to have company, as it provided a sense of security.

He wondered why he had been called back by the Lord. All others would have called him a traitor, and a Lillim lover. They would have scorned him, and asked him why he had disobeyed the Lord's command. Even if he was the angel of free will, it still didn't stop others from thinking him a traitor. However, the merciful Lord seemed to have forgiven him.

He smiled, and fell into a deep sleep, but was woken close to dawn by an unexpected occurrence…

0

0

0

Rei awoke to the familiar sound of her alarm clock. She got off her bed, and stretched contentedly. She looked at her clock, and realised it was only 7:00 in the morning. She smiled, and went to clean herself.

After her morning shower, she got dressed into her standard school uniform, and started the slow walk to NERV HQ. There was no hurry, as she knew that Ikari would not rise for a while.

The Morning sun glinted off her eyes, and bathed her in comforting warmth. She smiled gently, and enjoyed the morning, knowing that Tabris and she could finish their conversation. The one they left unfinished before he died…

She arrived at the entrance to NERV HQ, and she took out her ID card, and swiped it, gaining access to the Geofront. Then, she headed towards the infirmary at a stately pace. She was enjoying the silence, as Angel attacks were filled with sound, noise, violence. That wasn't the way life should be. She savoured silence…

She was struck out of her calm reverie, by the emergency Sirens, and by her cell phone going off. She picked it up and answered it.

"Ayanami here. I'm at HQ. What has happe…"

"No time, Rei! Get to Terminal Dogma! Kaworu has gone there! Stop him! Pick up a pistol from the nearest armoury NOW!" Bellowed Misato.

"Understood." Was all Rei said as she hung up.

She ran to the nearest armoury as instructed, where she was given a combat knife and a Colt .45, with a shoulder holster and several clips. Rei was hesitant on how to use it, but she remembered what her EVA did in Pistol training. She inserted a clip into the base of the pistol, and cocked the slide. She then turned, and ran towards Terminal Dogma.

0

0

0

Asuka was getting ready for school. She had heard from Misato that Shinji was staying overnight at NERV HQ, as his father had taken him away from staying by Kaworu for the whole night.

_Baka shinji… Now I have to make my breakfast all by myself. What is there between you and Kaworu… Why is he so special? You haven't turned Gay on me, have you Shinji…_

Asuka had no time to ponder these thoughts further, when her phone rang.

"Soryu here! Wassup?"

"Get to Central Dogma! We need you in your plugsuit at the ready!"

"gotcha!" said Asuka, then she hung up.

_What have they got themselves into this time…?_

0

0

0

Shinji was sitting in Central Dogma, watching Rei head towards Terminal Dogma on the monitors. He was in his plugsuit, and he was waiting to see what the fuss was all about…

Misato turned to him, and said, "Shinji. It's Kaworu. He's in Terminal Dogma! Rei is going there to stop him! She is the only one who can. Or, at least that's what Ritsuko tells me…"

"But WHY!" Shouted Shinji "He… died to stop himself from doing this! Why NOW!"

"Shinji, I don't know, but…"

"NO!"

He turned to Ritsuko , " Dr Akagi! Why has h…"

_Help me…_

"What is it, Shinji?" said Ritsuko.

Shinji held his finger to his lips, and listened for the voice to speak again.

_Help me… Shinji…. My friend… _

Shinji threw out a thought

_Kaworu!_

_The very same… It's Lillith! She has taken me! Please! HELP ME!_

"I WILL!" shouted Shinji aloud.

He turned, and ran out of Central dogma as fast as he could, nearly knocking Asuka over as he left the room.

0

0

0

Rei made it to the door of Terminal Dogma. It had been ripped to shreds. The frame was smoking, and the metal looked like it had dissolved. She went through the smouldering entrance, and into Terminal Dogma.

She saw Kaworu floating in midair in front of Lillith. She raised her pistol, and fired, but it hit Kaworu's AT field.

Rei looked around her, and saw the bodies of several Section 2 Agents surrounding her. Obviously, they has failed in stopping Kaworu.

She saw Lillith come free from the cross, and hover in one place, before glowing with an ever-brightening white light. Rei's gun heated up, and so did the ammunition she carried. She dropped it quickly, and tried to cover her eyes. The light became blinding, and then it stopped.

It took Rei a few seconds to clear her eyes. Nothing could prepare her for the sight she beheld.

Lillith had taken the form of a startlingly beautiful lady, with Blue hair, and red eyes… She was dressed in silver plate armour, and across her back, was the Lance of Longinus.

Kaworu was against the Cross, and Rei saw that Lillith had long nails in one hand. Her eyes widened in realisation.

0

0

0

Kaworu's eyes opened, and he tried to struggle, but to no avail. There was an invisible force holing him in place. Lillith put one nail against his right hand, and shoved it though the tender flesh and brittle bone into the cross behind him.

Kaworu yelled in pain… He could not stop. He was receiving the wounds of the saviour. He was not exalted enough to receive these. The pain he was experiencing was unimaginable. He wanted to die… he wanted to be dead again… Anything but the pain he was feeling now…

Kaworu's screams became hoarse as he ran out of breath. He was panting… the pain was too great. Tears were forming in his eyes… his breathing was drawn out… Blood was pouring down his hands, and staining the cross. His blood was boiling. He found it hard to keep his heart beating.

He had just about recovered when he felt his other hand being roughly placed against the cross by Lillith.

"Please… don't…" he said weakly, " Please…."

Lillith pulled her arm back, and place the tip of the nail against the smooth, pale flesh of his hand. She pressed lightly against it, so it started to bleed. Kaworu was getting soaked with his own sweat and blood… The pain was too much.

"Lillith… sister…. I beg of you… please. NO!"

Lillith smiled cruelly, and drove the nail through his hand, pinning it to the cross.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

Kaworu's scream echoed throughout Terminal Dogma. His blood dripped from the cross, and mingled with the LCL in the pool below…

Kaworu let his tears burst forth. The dying echo of his previous Scream was drowned out by his ragged sobs, which filled the air…

Lillith smiled as she held him up. She waited for the storm of his weeping to pass, then spoke in a deathly soft voice.

"This is for betraying your cause, Tabris… For leaving me in pain on this cross, while you sought peace in death… but… the father has ways of testing man… You knew what would happen if you came here… Now… Feel the pain of the cross, the pain I have endured for FIFTEEN LONG YEARS!"

She let him go. His body's weight let him fall for around 20 centimetres; the he came to a jarring halt, the nails allowing him to fall no further…

The room was filled yet again by the screams of pain coming from him… Tears flowed freely from his eyes, and he was covered in perspiration, showing the effort it had taken to try to keep the pain under control.

Lillith took the Lance in a two handed grip, and smiled at Kaworu.

His eyes widened.

"N-no…" he whispered.

"Yes…" she retorted spitefully.

Then she plunged the lance into Kaworu's chest, and an audible cracking sound could be heard as his ribs shattered from the force of the blow. Blood flew everywhere, stained the cross, and the front of Lillith's armour.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

A scream of anguish and pain resonated across every corner of Terminal Dogma…

However, it was not Kaworu who cried out. His eyes were shut, and he appeared to be dead. Both Lillith and Rei turned to the entrance of Terminal Dogma, to see the person who cried out fall to his knees, and weep uncontrollably.

"Shinji…" whispered Rei.


	4. Of Loved Ones

Author's intro!

Hey, readers… I hope someone apart from the ever kind "anomaly" has actually read any of my story…. It is gonna be one hell of an epic… Yes, I plan to make it huge!

Some people might be happy to hear that, others might not be.

For those who are happy, I hope to hear from you one day! (hintreviewhint)

For those who are unhappy…. Smile! Smoke weed! (not really) Or get drunk! ( ;) you know you wanna….)

BTW, reviews are appreciated… I need to know which of my techniques you approve and disapprove of. A general "You are Crap, go and drown yourself" isn't gonna help my writing.

And a very special thanks to Random1377 for givin my last couple of chapters a quick go over. You are probably my fave fic writer, and thanx for sparing this some time!

Ok, on to the next chapter.

Oh, I don't own Gainax….yet…. (mwahahaha….)

Enjoy your read!

Killak Asanohoshi.

0

0

0

Of Loved Ones…

0

0

0

"Shinji…" whispered Rei.

Shinji's sobs could be heard throughout Terminal Dogma. He had crumpled to the ground mere seconds after seeing his friend's life being extinguished for the second time. The young Ikari could do nothing but mourn. He was incapable of any other emotion but sorrow. The one time in his life he had not considered running away and facing a danger for a friend without hesitation…. and he had failed…

Rei looked at him, and she felt a tear well up in one of her eyes, and gently fall down her cheek. A single tear… for the boy she had sworn to protect…

She then turned to look at the floating form of Lillith behind her. Her blood red eyes narrowed with anger. She ducked, picked up her gun, which was still barely cooling down, and pointed it at the angel. The gun felt very cold when she picked it up, and then, after a second, started to sear through the tender skin of her hand. She gritted her teeth, ignoring the pain, or the hissing sound of her hands being burned, and proceeded to empty an entire clip at Lillith, who managed to stop only four from hitting her. Rei was forced to drop the gun afterwards, but it appeared to have become stuck. She gritted her teeth, and tore the heated weapon from her hand, leaving her palm as a bloody mess. She shut her eyes, and just managed to stop herself from screaming. She was breathing hard, as it was an ordeal to keep her screams under control.

She then looked up at the angel, and saw that her armour had stopped all but one of the bullets from penetrating to her skin. A thin trickle of blood could be seen emerging from Lillith's arm. All she did was wipe the blood carelessly from her arm, and licked it slowly, her crimson eyes never leaving Reis…

"How… did….?" Rei whispered painfully.

Lillith smiled, and spoke in a deathly quiet voice, "Why did you just attack me…? My own daughter? I know that you wish to protect this… Ikari… but, this is not sufficient reason to merit attacking your own mother…"

Rei just glared back at Lillith, not willing to say a word. The armoured angel smiled, and flew over to where Rei was sitting.

"This document I hand to you will be the last of man's tests. Read it well. It shall be the only warning that you will receive. Do not waste it, my daughter. Humanity will be incinerated by the Lord's wrath if you all fail. I have been charged with handing this to you my daughter, even though you have struck me."

Rei looked up at the angel with disgust. _To think that this…being… is my mother. She wants nothing more than to see humanity perish, but the Lord is keeping her in check… I will not allow her to triumph! I will protect Shinji!_

Lillith threw back her head and laughed.

"I can hear your thoughts, my daughter… You care for this…man. Very well. You shall be tested soon. Go and recuperate, for the messengers are nearly upon you! Goodbye, my daughter. Remember. The first shall come last, and the last shall come first…"

With those words, Lillith vanished.

Rei was there alone. The only sound in the whole of Terminal Dogma was that of Shinji's wails of grief and self loathing. She tried to stand, but she wavered. She turned to look at the boy who had fought by her side for the last year and a half, and started to walk up to him. She cradled her bleeding hand as she walked. Her palm had been reduced to nothing but a frightening mess of gore and torn flesh. However, the ever calm Rei did not have any qualms, as her S2 Organ was sure to heal it quickly. She continued the long walk down the causeway towards Shinji, her vision getting more blurred at every step she took. She was just a few steps away from Shinji's crumpled form, when her visage blackened, and she fell into the sea of unconsciousness. The last thing Rei heard was Shinji yell.

"AYANAMIIII!"

0

0

0

"Wake up"

_What? Who's talking to me? Where am I?_

"Hey! C'mon, get up Rei!"

_Hmmm? This…person… knows my name._

"You better get up soon, Rei chan!"

_NANI! Rei… chan?_

"Sometimes I wonder whether or not I should give up…"

_Better get up, before the person leaves…_

Rei opened her eyes. She was lying on a bed at what seemed to be the NERV infirmary. She looked around, confused, and saw a woman regarding her intently. The woman had very large, emotive eyes, and honey brown hair. She had a sweet, innocent and pure look about her that reminded Rei of Shinji.

Rei's eyes surveyed the room, and stopped to rest on a newspaper on the chair behind the woman. She squinted, in an effort to read the date on it.

_15th September 2… 2004! How is this possible?_

"Rei?" said the woman to her gently.

"Identify yourself." Said Rei simply.

The woman smiled softly at Rei, a sad smile that seemed alien on such a pure face.

"Of course you don't know who I am… Well, Rei chan… I'm Yui… Yui Ik.."

"Ikari…"finished Rei, her eyes widening for a moment in surprise.

Yui's eyes glowed with happiness.

"You do know me! Good, now we can get started."

Rei looked confused. She had never met the deceased wife of Gendo, and she knew that it was an impossibility to speak to her considering she had been "dead" for eleven years.

"Get started on what, Ikari san?" She asked in her usual monotone voice.

"I have been instructed to talk to you of the Testament of EVE, the final test of man."

Rei's eyes turned serious, as she remembered what Lillith dropped on her lap. She pursed her lips in thought, and then spoke to Shinji's mother.

"Ikari san, what do you wish to tell me?" she inquired politely.

"The testament of EVE begins with the punishment of a traitor, who could not resist temptation, and disobeyed the Lord. You know who this is."

"Tabris…" Rei whispered.

"Correct. He betrayed the Lord, even though you think that he did nothing wrong, as he showed loyalty to his friend, Shinji. However, he betrayed his maker."

"But, how is that possible?" said Rei in a mildly confused tone, "Is he not the angel of free will? How is betrayal possible?"

"That is where it gets complicated. The other angels, who had no free will, had no choice but to act on God's wishes. Betrayal was not an option. However, Tabris was cursed. God wanted to give one of his angels the ability of free will, to see if they would love him with free will, as humans seemed to have abandoned him. However, Tabris met a very strange boy, who showed him that not all humans were actively against the concept of God, and he realised that he loved Shinji."

Rei felt a surge of anger, and another emotion. She seemed to hate Tabris, but for no logical reason.

"I…feel…anger….towards Tabris." Said Rei slowly, "I do not know why, but I do…"

Yui smiled to herself. She had put emphasis on the fact that Tabris loved Shinji, just to see what reaction Rei would give. She was pleased. Rei was a nice girl with a lot of potential, but the only if she learned how to be human. She was technically the second daughter of Noako Akagi by creation, and the genetic daughter of Ritsuko Akagi. The fact that Rei might love her son made Yui quite content.

Yui smiled warmly at Rei.

"Rei, what do you feel towards my son?"

Rei's eyes narrowed in thought. She had never had time to pursue her feelings for her fellow pilot in detail. This was again, a new experience.

_Memories flash before my eyes… His smile, his touch… Things that I previously paid no heed to…_

_I see him… the time he fell on me when he came to give me my card… That memory evokes certain emotions within me. I do not understand them…_

"I do not know, Ikari san… I do not understand the emotions that I am feeling…"

Yui's smile dampened. She turned around, and thought, then said.

"Rei, are you in love with my son?"

Rei's eyes widened with astonishment.

"I…do not know… Ikari san…" Rei responded softly, even hesitantly, "I wish to know, though…. I… wish to know your son more…"

Yui smiled once more.

"And so you shall, Rei chan! Just pay attention to him. He cares for you."

Rei gave one of her rare smiles to the mother of the boy she was sworn to protect.

"arigatou… Ikari san…"

"Doitashimashite! It's no problem. Just remember what I said."

"wakarimashita…." Said Rei. She owed a lot to this woman.

"Also, remember, I will speak to you in your dreams, if you call for me."

"Hai, iidesu. May I go now?"

"Yes. I will advise you on the finer aspects of the testament later. I have told you all I am allowed to."

"OK."

"You may now go. Go to sleep, Rei"

Rei felt her eyelids get heavier, and soon she found it impossible from slipping slowly back into the black ocean of slumber.

0

0

0

Shinji had done nothing but stay by Rei's bedside. She had been unconscious for a week. Shinji had eaten his meals and slept in a chair by her bed for the entire period. He awoke on the morning of the eighth day, and changed Rei's sheets. He would not want her to wake up to smelly sheets. Also, the domestic chores stopped him from tearing chunks out of his own mental state.

He called the nurse, and asked her to bring in a book. The nurse complied, and brought in a book. It was written by a pre-second impact author. The series was called the "The tale of two hearts" and he was on the fifth and final book. The nurse came back after a few minutes with the book, and Shinji took it, and bowed solemnly to the nurse, before sitting back in his chair beside Rei's bed.

He opened the book, and began to read aloud to Rei. He would pause after every couple of chapters, and look upon the face of the girl he by now realised he was falling in love with. He had found out that she was a clone before the failure of third impact. However, he was still falling for her. She seemed to want to protect him. And he seemed to think that, that was her way of showing love of some kind.

He had read three chapters, and he was sure that she would like this book. The book had reached the stage where the swordsman had leapt into the flames of hell in an attempt to wrest his love from the clutches of the devil. He smiled, and thought how much this was familiar to him. He had leapt into the fires of _heaven_ to save those he loved.

Chapters move on.

The woman he loves turns out to be under the complete possession of the demon, and attacks the hero. He tries to defend himself, but he is soon confronted by his love, who is about to deliver the killing blow, but stops, as his love's soul takes back control. She tells him to kill her over and over again. He pleads of her to stop, as there must be another way, but she keeps begging.

He refuses in the end, and she attacks him again, the demon seeming to take back control. His warrior instincts cause him to run her through. The woman's features turn from hatred to love, and she told him that she had only been pretending to be back under the control of the demon, as if she was left alive, she would have killed him and destroyed the world. After saying this, she tells him that she loves him, and uses the last of her power to transport him to the edge of the demon world, which becomes sealed from the outside world. He goes on living, but always remembered his love…

Shinji was in tears. The book slowly slid from his fingers onto the cold, hard floor of the infirmary. This reminded him of Kaworu… his friend… the person who told Shinji that he loved him.

Shinji looked at Rei, and his eyes widened in astonishment. Rei's face glittered with shed tears, and she was looking at him with gentle, even compassionate eyes. Her face had been graced with that rare, millimetre smile…

Shinji felt his cheeks turn a deep shade of red.

He realised that he loved her.

He smiled softly at her, and stared back into those crimson eyes, and discovered a depth to them that he had never seen before.

His face broke into a small, yet content smile.

"Ayanami…" he whispered.


	5. Of Smiles

Author's note.

Hello again, people. I have been churning out chapters at the rate of knots… apart from this one…

Yes, this is the fifth instalment of The Testament of EVE!

Yes, I am only awake because of large amounts of coffee!

Yes, I am crazy, but then again, aren't all authors…? ;)

Anyway… I hope someone has actually read any of this… It's taken me a while to write like a pro, as it's been a while since my last work was published (professionally), so I'm a veteran, some would say… and you know how we oldies are… ;)

Yes, I am very heavy on description. This is in order to emphasise the mood, and to make the story seem more intense. I'm thinking of changing the secondary genre to "drama"…

Oh, Saiyan Prince! Thanks for your kind words. T'was a real morale booster. Yes, this is gonna be a ShinjixXRei Fic.

I have taken a bit longer to write this one, mostly because I have been catching up on sleep, and I have been indisposed (drunk) lately… In fact, I'm writing this author's note after coming home from a party… OO

Oh, I don't own Gainax…

Enjoy the fifth chapter…

0

Chapter Five: Of Smiles…

0

0

0

"Ayanami…" whispered Shinji softly, letting the word and gentle syllables roll off his tongue.

Rei looked upon the face of her fellow pilot, and smiled. She remembered the conversation that she had with the boy's 'deceased' mother, and she remembered the strange emotions that she felt… Those that were completely alien to her, a 'child' of the ever quiet and enigmatic Gendo Ikari…

She saw Shinji's eyes widen when she smiled. He had had a similar reaction when she smiled at him after the battle with the fifth angel.

_Why does Ikari-kun always blush or seem surprised when I smile at him. And, more importantly, why do I seem to enjoy, and even try to promote such a reaction from him? This is strange… I will have to speak to someone on this. Perhaps Doctor Akagi…_

They continued to look at each other in silence; both seemed to be checking whether or not the other was in good health. No one who passed the room would realise that they were speaking with their eyes. The two pilots were connected in ways that no human could comprehend, and it was evident from this scene.

Misato was standing at the door, with a small, yet content smile on her face. She saw the look in their eyes, and knew that it was significant, even though she never truly understood the connection.

Eventually, she decided to break the silence, as the intensity was scaring her.

"Hey you two!"

Both pilots turned to look at her. They both had gentle smiles that tugged at their lips…

"Yo, Misato!"

"Ohayo-Kosaimasu Major"

Misato walked up to the pilots, and spoke to Rei.

"Hey, Rei! How are you feeling?"

"Fine, Major… arigato…"

"Shinji?" said Misato, turning to face her charge. "How about you?"

"I'm fine." Said Shinji softly. "Listen, Misato, can I talk to Rei for a second?"

Misato's face split into a wide smile. She walked to the door, waved, and left without a sound. Shinji turned to regard Rei.

"Ayanami?"

"Hai, Ikari-kun?" she responded softly.

"How's your hand?" He remembered vaguely the way that Rei had boldly picked up the heated weapon, and fired it at one of her mothers in a show of defiance.

Rei looked confused, and then remembered the injury she had received when she shot Lillith. She pulled her hand from under the covers, and looked at it. It was a deeper shade than the other hand, but it had almost completely healed. Her S2 organ had done a brilliant job. She tentatively moved her fingers, and her wrist, to check it was actually fully healed, and was satisfied with the result. She turned to look at the weary face of Shinji, and held out her hand to him, allowing him to inspect it for injuries.

Shinji took her hand gently, even tenderly, and softly felt it, checking to see if it had healed. He might not have been aware of it, but his face was as crimson as Rei's eyes; a fact that she noticed, and seemed to enjoy.

Once Shinji had completed the inspection of her hand, he smiled at her and spoke.

"Ayanami, the skin there is going to be rough for a while, but it's healing up nicely."

She smiled back at him.

"Thank you Ikari-kun"

Shinji looked concerned for a moment, and thought in silence for a moment before he spoke.

"Ayanami, why did you shoot Lillith like that? She hadn't even hurt you…"

Rei looked down for a moment, before raising her head, hoping Shinji would understand.

"She hurt you, Ikari-kun… She hurt you by killing your friend… I could not allow that…"

Shinji looked confused.

"You hurt her… because of me?" he asked.

"Hai, Ikari-kun. I…" Rei's pale cheeks were graced with a small, barely noticeable flush, "I will protect you… No one shall be allowed to harm you…"

"Wha…?" whispered Shinji, looking very nervous.

"You really gave me purpose, Ikari-kun… I… I…" she stopped talking, and started to move closer to Shinji.

Shinji felt himself moving closer to her. He was compelled to move towards her. It was as if he had lost control of his limbs…

As their lips came closer, Rei closed her eyes.

_What am I doing? What is about to happen? I seem to be inexorably pulled towards Shinji… This… feeling is not unpleasant… Just a little closer… I wish I knew what I was doing…_

Their lips were mere centimetres from each others; they could feel each others warm breathing… The tension was getting to them. One of them was going to crack…

Just as Shinji decided to close the distance between his lips and Rei's, Asuka walked in…

The two pilots broke apart rapidly. Asuka looked monumentally disgusted. She turned to leave, but turned around.

"You know you've been napping for a week, Rei. It's about time you got up, Wondergirl." Without another word, she left the room.

Both Shinji and Rei sweat dropped.

0

0

0

Misato woke up in bed, a scream escaping her lips. She had had the same dream for at least three nights a week, ever since third impact had been avoided. It was not any ordinary dream… It was real… too realistic for comfort…

She sat on her bed weeping, her ragged sobs echoing throughout the apartment.

She heard her door open, and the thin, lithe figure of Asuka could be seen in the hall light. She came in, and shut the door behind her. She sat beside Misato on the bed, and pulled her into a gentle, even tender hug. Misato clung at Asuka, holding onto her waist, and crying into her chest like a broken child. Asuka's eyes were filled with pity and with another emotion. She realised that Misato needed her. She waited for the storm of Misato's weeping to pass, before she gently ushered her to look at her.

Misato raised her face to look at Asuka's, and saw that Asuka would only have kind words for her tonight.

"Misato…" whispered Asuka gently. "It's that nightmare again, isn't it?"

Misato wiped the tears from her eyes, and nodded. Asuka held her tighter, then spoke gently, and in a comforting voice.

"You never told me what happened in it…" she said, "Tell me, what do you dream about? What terrifies you so?"

Misato started to sob again, more tears pouring down her face. She was whimpering, almost lost in grief…

Asuka listened carefully, and heard the word "Tatakai".

"When? When did this fight happen?" said Asuka gently.

Misato raised her face to look at Asuka again.

"D…during the attack on NERV by SEELE and the JSSDF"

Asuka's eyes widened. She had no memories of the battle. Almost all of them were erased. She looked at the state Misato was in, and thanked God that she didn't.

"What happened to you, Misato?" she said in a soothing voice.

"I…I was… killed!" said Misato, forcing the words out.

Asuka's gasp was audible. However, Misato continued.

"I was shot, protecting Shinji… I remember dying…" she sounded detached, unemotional as she spoke, "I remember telling him to get away… I remember kissing him… the way I had kissed Kaji… I kissed Shinji the same way…"

Asuka's eyes widened. This had to be a joke! However, she saw the serious look on Misato's face.

"You kissed him, just before you died?" Asuka asked.

"Yes… that's the last thing I remember doing… before… be…" She started to cry again, harder than before.

Asuka realised that she had made her cry, and held Misato to her, waiting for her to stop. Misato's tears were staining her top, but she didn't care. She just wanted Misato to feel better, and not to cry any more. She never wanted to see Misato crying.

She gently used the hem of her shirt to dry Misato's eyes, and lifted her chin to look into her eyes.

"Misato. It is only a dream. Look at yourself. You are here! Alive and well… you couldn't have been killed! It was just a bad dream…"

However, Misato had started to cry again. However, she seemed to have used up all her energy. Her weak sobs were almost silent; her body shuddered gently in grief. It was too real to be a dream…

Asuka looked sad.

_I never thought I'd see Misato like this again... Damn it… I thought that after third impact had been avoided, the world would have been at peace, but, obviously I was wrong. Please Misato… stop crying… You're hurting me…_

"Misato, please stop crying… I need you…" Asuka said; her voice barely a whisper…

Misato looked up at her, and put her head on Asuka's shoulder. Asuka felt her own tears well up. Both women started to cry… They both had bad memories in their lives, and both had held back tears for too long. Tears which now emerged in a flood.

The young women finished crying and sobbed gently, holding each other tight… Then, they raised their heads to look into each others eyes, and finding only love, smiled.

Misato then put her arms around Asuka's neck, and Asuka wrapped her arms around her waist, and lost each other in that tight, loving embrace.

They stayed like that for hours, until Misato pulled back and smiled softly. Asuka was lost in her own emotions. Now, aware of the bond between them, Asuka closed the space between them, and softly, but passionately glued her lips to Misato's in a gentle kiss. Misato's eyes widened momentarily in shock, but then emotion overtook her, and she kissed back…

0

0

0

"Can you walk, Ayanami?" said Shinji gently after Rei finished her breakfast. It had been a day since she woke up.

Rei looked at her legs. They seemed in perfect working order. There was one problem, though. She had no clothes on, apart from the standard hospital shift she was wearing, but that smelled. She looked over at the chair at the far side of the room, and saw her plug suit.

"Ikari-kun, may I have my plug suit, please?"

Shinji looked over to the suit, and nodded, and went to fetch it. He handed it to Rei, and turned around, to give her some privacy…

Rei looked at her plug suit. It was perhaps the most comfortable outfit she had, but she still disliked it.

_My emotions are getting out of hand… I must learn to control myself…_

She pulled it on, and zipped it up, pressing the button that made it fit to her body, and turned around to find Shinji looking away from her.

"Ikari-kun, I am ready." said Rei in her soft voice.

Shinji turned around, and regarded her.

_This is the Rei I know… The warrior… here she is now, in the plug suit that chains her to that… being she pilots. How I wish I could see her for once not in either school uniform, or her plug suit, but clothes that are worn for looks… not for fighting…_

"Ayanami, let's go and get your school uniform." Said Shinji, having a sudden idea.

Rei turned to look at him, and saw that he was smiling from ear to ear.

"As you wish, Ikari-kun…" was all she said.

Shinji and Rei walked to the NERV changing rooms, and he stopped outside the female one, waiting for her to get dressed.

He waited for a while. Five minutes passed. He thought she would come out, but she didn't. He kept waiting.

Ten minutes passed. He was getting worried, but reasoned that she was taking a shower, and continued to wait.

After fifteen minutes had passed, he ran into the locker room. She had just come out of the infirmary, and she might have fainted… He looked around; she was nowhere to be found.

He ran to the shower, and pushed open the door, coming face to face with a still conscious, naked, and rather wet, Rei…

"Can I help you, Ikari-kun?" she said in a confused voice.

Being a boy, he couldn't help but get a two second look at her assets before hurling himself out of the shower room, shouting 'sorry' over and over again…

He sat on the bench opposite the locker room, and tried to bring himself back from the edge of insanity. He then thought of Kaworu, and started to cry.

_I can't believe that I forgot about him… Is he that unimportant to me… how did I forget…? Damn it, I'm useless…_

Rei came out dressed in her uniform and looked at him silently. She then went up to him, and sat down beside him. When he didn't seem to notice her, she tapped his shoulder.

"What is the matter, Ikari-kun? You came into the shower… was there a problem," she inquired, misunderstanding the reason for his tears.

He looked at her, and flinched.

"I'm sorry, I just thought that you had been in their for too long, so I thought that something might have happened to you, so I went in to make sure you were OK…"

"I was fine, Ikari-kun… is that why you were crying? Because you were happy that I was alright?" she sounded mildly curious.

Shinji looked at her, and smiled softly at her logic.

"Iie, Ayanami… I just remembered what happened to Kaworu… It just hurts too much… I can't believe that I forgot what happened in Terminal Dogma…"

Ayanami looked at him, and thought of something, she had pieced together.

"I think he will come back. Once this is over, I think he will return."

Shinji looked at her, the smile on his face, renewed.

"I hope so, Ayanami! Arigato!"

Rei looked confused for a second, then spoke.

"Ikari-kun, why did you want me to get my uniform on?"

Shinji remembered the reason why, and then thought of the plan.

"We're gonna go shopping, Ayanami!" he said enthusiastically.

Ayanami looked at him in a neutral fashion.

"That is a singularly unenlightening response, Ikari-kun…"

Shinji looked confused, but then got over it.

"I'm gonna buy you some new clothes!" he said, hoping to make her smile again.

"As you wish, Ikari-kun," she said in the same monotone voice.

Feeling slightly deflated, Shinji led her to the mall, hoping that by the end of their trip, she was one step closer to regaining the life that she was meant to have lived if his father hadn't changed her…

0

0

0

"Well, Ikari?" said Fuyutsuki. "have you come to try and achieve your own third impact?"

Gendo turned in his chair to look at Kozou, his former teacher, and then gently shook his head.

"No, sensei… I am here to protect humanity from the terror that is third impact… This world shall be restored after the testament is fulfilled. The champions of this world shall receive one gift each from the Lord."

Kozou looked at his pupil closely.

"How do you know this, Ikari…?"

"The scroll says so. The scroll Lillith gave to Rei after she saved my boy…" he said 'my boy' with a certain pride.

Kozou's eyes narrowed as he thought of another problem that had been bugging him.

"Ikari. Why is I you have not spent any time with little Shinji lately? He needs your attention."

Gendo smirked.

"I would just be in the way…" he said, and clicked his fingers, summoning a Section 2 agent, who showed Kozou the photos of Rei and Shinji entering the mall.

"That is rather unexpected!" said Kozou in a surprised voice.

"Not really, sensei…" said Gendo. "For a while now, my son's being trying to make Rei more human. I will support him."

He then turned to the Section 2 agent.

"You will add 200,000 credits to Shinji Ikari's NERV expenditure card, then call him, and connect him to me."

The agent snapped to attention, and saluted him, before walking off into the shadows.

Kozou smiled.

"Ikari. It makes me glad to see that you are on good terms with your son. That is how it should be…"

"Thank you, sensei… Now, has the team finished analysing the LCL pool?"

"Yes", said Fuyutsuki, holing up various graphs and reports. "I have them here."

"What do they indicate?"

"The fact that Tabris now generates the LCL doesn't seem to make a difference… It just seems that the LCL appears to be constructed of younger blood cells."

"Any affects to the level of piloting?"

"Not yet known. It will take more than a Synch test to see… There would need to be a full training run with the EVAs."

"Understood… Send for Doctor Akagi."

Strangely, Maya entered the room with a clipboard.

"Sorry, Commander, but Sempai is at the cages, doing more tests"

"No matter Lieutenant Ibuki. What's the first step we need to take in regards to the new LCL supply?"

"Firstly, Synch tests. Then, we will need to perform reactivation tests, and then all the test necessary, as if it was the first time the Eva had been used…"

Gendo thought to himself… He could conveniently schedule the tests for tomorrow.

"When do you wish for us to start testing?" said Maya, unaware that she had interrupted his train of thought.

Gendo looked at Maya thoughtfully.

"Tomorrow, Lieutenant Ibuki. Give the pilots a call to let them know."

"Understood."

"What's the status with the EVA's themselves?"

"They are all under the Bakelite, and repairs to Unit 01 have been fully completed."

"Well done. You are dismissed."

"Yes Sir"

Maya turned to leave, wondering if the commander had changed at all, when she was drawn from her thoughts by a voice.

"Miss Ibuki."

She turned around to look at the Commander, whose stare bored through her.

"Yes Sir?" she said in an almost frightened voice. In her nervousness, she had forgotten to salute. She was going to get it now.

"I expect to see the results of tomorrow's tests as soon as possible. Keep up the good work…" he said, a small smile tugged at his lips.

"Thank you Sir!" she said, beaming, almost skipping out of the room.

"It's amazing what a few good words can do" muttered Gendo.

"Yes…" said Fuyutsuki. "It's a pity you never realised that before, Ikari."

Gendo turned to look sharply at Kozou, but then his face broke into a broad grin, which seemed incorrect on the usually serious man's face.

"Don't beat me over then head with it, sensei… I've learned a lot since I was put in jail, and I realised what a fool I once was…"

Kozou said nothing. He just smiled.

0

0

0

"So, Ayanami, what do you want me to buy you?" inquired Shinji in a carefree voice. He knew that this was going to hit his card hard, as he only had 20,000 credits left. That was just enough for the food supply for a month.

Rei looked around, lost in her thoughts. She had never considered buying anything for her own personal gain, but just enough to survive. She surveyed her surroundings with a curious look on her face.

Shinji saw this, and was going to suggest a clothes shop that he had seen Asuka going to, when his phone rang.

He answered it, and turned to Rei.

"Excuse me for a moment, Ayanami."

Then he turned his attention to the handset.

"Hello?"

"Good afternoon, this is Section 2. Please hold, we are connecting you to the Commander."

"OK" said Shinji, slightly nervous.

"Shinji, my boy, can you hear me?"

"Yes, Father"

"It has been brought to my attention that you are taking Rei to the Mall"

"Yes, that's right" said Shinji pugnaciously.

"Calm down, lad, I'm not going to punish you."

"O-OK" said Shinji, surprised.

"I looked into your account, and saw that you had just 20,000 credits in it. Is that correct amount?"

"Yes Father."

"Wrong."

"Pardon me?" said Shinji, very confused.

"I have put an extra 200,000 credits onto your card for the purpose of your shopping trip with Rei."

"Th-Thanks Father!" Shinji exclaimed, his eyes the size of large oranges.

"Have fun! And remember, you still have to pay for the rest of the month, so save money. Talk to you later, son."

Then he hung up.

Shinji was speechless. His father had given him 200,000 credits just because he had heard that his son was taking Rei shopping. This seemed like the last thing his father would do. Shinji now truly realised the man his father had become.

He turned to Rei, and smiled just for the sake of it.

"Hey Ayanami, let me show you this really cool shop!"

Rei turned to him, and saw how happy he was. She smiled herself, happy that Shinji was now finally realising that his father had truly changed.

"As you wish, Ikari-kun" she said.

He led her to the shop, and she was stunned by the amount of clothes there. There were a multitude of styles, colours, and types of clothes. Her eyes seemed to linger on a medium length black skirt in a very light material.

Shinji noticed this, and picked it off the shelf.

"You like this Ayanami?" he inquired.

She nodded to him gently, but she looked a bit sad.

"Hai, Ikari-kun, I would like it, but, I cannot afford it…"

Shinji grinned inwardly. Now he could impress her!

"Don't worry about it; I'll buy it for you!"

Rei looked at him, almost letting the surprise show. However, all she did was widen her eyes momentarily.

"No, Ikari-kun…" She said "I could never make you buy something so expensive... It's just too..."

"No, Ayanami, my father gave me some allowance. I… did some extra work for him… I can afford it."

"But it's t…"

"Trust me, Ayanami… trust me…"

She looked at him for a few seconds, and then looked down, feeling a blush creep up her cheeks.

"Arigato, Ikari-kun…" she said in a gentle voice "Arigato…"

Shinji smiled. He liked doing things for her.

"C'mon Ayanami, there must be something else you want!"

She looked around, and slowly smiled.

0

0

0

They emerged from the stored four hours later. Rei wore medium heeled black shoes, and the same skirt Shinji had first offered to buy her. She was wearing a short sleeved black shirt with a collar, and on her arms she wore elbow length black gloves, and she had a crucifix around her neck similar to Misato's. Her face had been artfully made up. Slung over her shoulder was a black satchel similar to Shinji's, but of leather

Shinji looked at her, and smiled. It looked like the gothic version of her school uniform. But, it really made her hair and eyes stand out, and her beauty was even more apparent.

She turned to him when she noticed that he was watching her, and she gave him a small smile, which was hastily returned.

"Domou Arigato again, Ikari-kun!" she said in her usual voice, which was tinged with happiness.

"No problem, Ayanami!" he responded. The bags he carried were not that heavy, but it was the sheer volume of items that caused him trouble. Rei had nearly used ALL 200,000 credits!

But he didn't care, as long as she was happy.

"Let's take this stuff to your apartment, Ayanami."

"OK." She said with that same millimetre smile.

Shinji couldn't help but smile back… It had been a good day…

0

0

0

0

0000000000000000

End of "Of Smiles"

Author's note!

OK! That's the fifth chapter done! Hope you enjoyed this! Yes, there's a bit of WAFF in there... had to be after all that grief and pain.

I'm already working on the next one, so you won't have to wait long.

On the subject of Asuka and Misato. Don't worry, that was just a cosy moment. They just needed each other, then. It makes them closer, but that's about as far as it goes. Unless, you really DO want something to happen!

Hope you enjoyed that, and please!

R&R ----- You gotta review!

See ya in Chapter Six!


	6. Of Relationships

Author's Note:

Due to popular opinion, I have decided to "Make something happen" between Misato and Asuka! Wahey! Smile.

Now, To you Iron Duke, yes, Gendo is OOC. This is because I want Shinji to have something in his life apart from the usual dank and dark shit-hole that he used to have. His life will be fun, and happy… for now… mwahahaha (I might leave Gendo as he is, I will ask people later on when the time comes)

Oh, the situation between Misato and Asuka will remain impulsive, even tentative, for now. I don't want to jump straight to anything to citrus right now, but later on, expect some lemon. Or lime. Oh, does kissing come under either? I have no clue... well... my friend wrote a lemon that had kissing, but I'm not sure if I should give a warning... maybe I should, but It might look a bit stupi...

IN FACT, NEXT TIME SOMEONE REVIEWS ME, CAN YOU TELL ME THE DIFFERENCE BETWEEN LEMON AND LIME! PUT ME OUT OF MY MISERY!

I don't know which one is a higher degree of sexual content…. So, I'll put both down, and does kissing count as lemon or lime or whatever...?

Welcome to the sixth instalment of "The Testament of EVE"!

AND IT'S...

(Trumpet fanfare)

STORY SUMMARY TIME!

In the beginning, life was gradually returning to normal in Tokyo 3, with one difference. No EVAs were needed. That is, until one month later, the Angel Alarm goes off. The strange black EVA is defeated by Shinji, but not before he is reunited with his father, Gendo… The person controlling the Eva appeared to be Kaworu. Shinji is both eager to see his friend become conscious, but at the same time is dreading it. However, in a twist of fate, Kaworu is spirited off the next morning to Terminal Dogma. Rei is called to stop him, as they are under the assumption that he wants to cause third Impact. However, it turns out that it is Lillith who is there, and she wants to trap Kaworu in her place.

Kaworu call out to the only person he can trust, Shinji. Since Shinji is co close to Kaworu, he can here is cries for help in his mind, all the way from Central Dogma! Shinji runs to help, but by the time he reaches Terminal Dogma, it turns out that Lillith has already crucified Kaworu, and this plunges Shinji into a sea of despair and self loathing. Rei, in a show of defiance, shoots her mother with her still super heated gun, burning her skin, so she has to tear the gun off her hand. Lillith hands Rei the Testament of EVE, and then disappears.

Rei goes to help Shinji, but falls unconscious. She talks to the image of Shinji's mother in her sleep, and is now trying to find out whether she loves Shinji, the boy she was willing to die for. Also, Yui Ikari tells her some small details of the Testament, and lets Rei know that many battles are still to come.

It turns out that Shinji has waited by Rei's bedside for a whole week, and has been cleaning her sheets and helping Rei while she was unconscious. He reads to her, and burst into tears at a particular chapter that reminds him of Kaworu. He then sees that Rei has woken up, and that she is also crying. He smiles at her, and realises that he is in love with her. She seems to realise her growing feelings for the boy as well.

Meanwhile, Asuka helps Misato because she has a bad dream. However, she realises that both her and Misato are plagued by bad memories, and things in their lives that they want to forget. This leads to a rather intense show of affection from both of them, and they both kiss, letting their love and their desire for physical pleasure take over, and fall asleep in each other's arms.

Shinji wakes up, and has an idea. He decides to take Rei shopping, and use up some of his NERV expense credit on her, in order to 'impress' her. She agrees, and then they depart.

Gendo appears to have changed, and reveals to Fuyutsuki that he is fighting for the benefit of humanity, and he has changed for good. It turns out that because Kaworu has replaced Lillith on the cross, the EVAs will have to be retested, because they have a new type of LCL emerging from Terminal Dogma. He scares the hell out of Ibuki because it turns out that he was actually nice to her for a change. He finds out that Shinji is going shopping with Rei, and asks a Section 2 agent to put 200,000 credits on Shinji's account, and to phone him, and transfer him to his father's office.

Shinji thinks he has only 20,000 credits left, but then he recieves the call from his father, who tells him otherwise. Rei uses nearly all of the credit after Shinji tells her he can afford a lot. She gets a new set of threads, and Shinji helps her carry them home. (poor boy...)

THAT'S THE STORY SO FAR!

Now, on to the next chapter! (and more fan service :P sorry, had to be in there)

BTW, I don't own Gainax... (damn it...)

WELCOME TO CHAPTER SIX! heh heh... chapter sex... ;) god, I'm a hentai...

0

0

Chapter 6: Of relationships...

0

0

0

Asuka woke up to a rather bestial sound. To be more precise, it was the sound of Pen Pen, the world's first alcoholic penguin, screaming in mortal terror, and fleeing for his life. For the penguin had just walked in on a rather...cozy... scene in the Katsuragi household.

Asuka moved her hair out of her eyes, so her vision was unobstructed, and saw that she was not in her room. That was, unless the local university had held a weeks worth of binge drinking in her room in the space of one night. Also, she never kept a Colt .45 and several hundred rounds in her room, and she never wore black underwear.

She surveyed her surroundings with a rather curious expression on her face. She was willing to expect that she might have fallen asleep in Misato's room by accident. She was willing to accept that she was entangled in someone else's sheets. What she would not accept, was...

"mmmmm... guten morgen, Asuka-chan... did you have a rough night?" being said by someone in a very seductive voice, and not to mention, in the same bed as her...

She turned around slowly, and saw Misato holding onto her, looking strangely happy. She noticed that Misato appeared to be missing her customary sleeping garments. She also noticed that Misato appeared to be very close to her, with their legs entangled. Then, she noticed that she also had appeared to have lost her customary sleeping garments.

"ummm... Misato... what is going on?" said Asuka in a voice bordering on fright.

"hmmm? You don't remember?" said Misato looking confused.

"Remember what?" said Asuka in a highly suspicious voice.

"What happened last night..." said Misato at a whisper, holding Asuka closer to her body (if it was physically possible at that stage).

"I had a strange dream, why?"

"It was no dream, Asuka... You need some help remembering...?"

"Yeah. That might help." said Asuka, not realising that Misato was all up for practical demonstration.

"We did...this..." said Misato gently, softly touching her mouth to Asuka's, caressing the young girl's lips with her own.

Asuka's eyes opened wide, and she offered resistance for maybe a second, but then allowed Misato to continue kissing her. It was only a matter of time before the moment had fully caught up with her, and she responded in kind, returning Misato's gentle kiss. Misato made a moaning sound, which spurred Asuka on. She slowly stroked Misato's lower lip with her tongue, gently asking for entry. Misato gasped at the feeling, and Asuka took advantage of that by gently slideing her tongue into Misato's mouth, and started to tentatively explore her mouth.

Misato was at first taken back by Asuka's boldness, but then started to stroke Asuka's tongue with her own, letting the feeling of the kiss fill her every sense, and overwhelm them.

_This... is amazing...oh... where did Asuka learn how to kiss like this...? oh, right there! Oh Christ, she knows where her tongue should stroke... oh... I can't take this anymore..._

However, she continued to kiss Asuka, and savoured every moment of it. Asuka also seemed to thoroughly enjoy the kiss, and kept moaning in pleasure every now and then.

_She's so much older then me, but... this feels... so right... oh yes! Damn it, why did I try to kiss that Baka Dumkopff, when I could have kissed this goddess... oh..._

Asuka's body stiffened in pleasure, and she then went limp. She then detached her lips from Misato's, and laid her head on Misato's breasts, breathing hard. She then looked up at the older Woman.

"Misato... that was... amazing..." she said with a gentle smile, while gasping for air.

"You were fantastic, Asuka... It was... much gentler than others I've kissed... How do you know how to kiss so well?"inquired Misato in a genuinely curious voice.

"I don't know, I just did what my instincts told me to do..."

"Good news."

"What?" said Asuka, looking confused.

"You're a better kisser than Shinji!" said Misato, on the verge of giggling.

Asuka smiled. She was happy that Misato could now laugh off those dreams that plagued her at night. And, she was glad that she was helping this woman she had grown to love. Also, she was glad she was glad that she kissed better than Shinji.

"Of course I kiss better than that Schliebe!" she said, smiling. Then, something filled her mind, which was the blatant irony of their current situation. They both had a crush on Kaji. Also, they had both been denied love to Kaji (in the end, although Misato had her fair share). Now, they both had each other instead of the man they both loved. She grinned at this apparently coincidential relationship.

"Misato-chan"she said softly, in a seductive voice, stroking the curves of Misato's body softly.

Misato turned to look at Asuka, surprised at the adult tone to the girl's voice.

"Hai, Asuka-chan?" she said softly, almost nervously.

"Kiss me again..."

Misato smiled happily, and bent her neck to oblige...

0

0

0

Shinji stood outside his father's office. He was very nervous. He hadn't had a proper conversation with his father ever since he had returned to NERV HQ. He was nervous, but also glad that he might finally be able to have a proper father-son relationship. It was hard to have that with anyone, now that Kaji, one of the only father figures in his life, was 'dead'.

He looked at the doors. He remembered walking out of those doors in anger after his father had made him use the dummy plug system on Unit 03. He recalled the day when his father sent him away to live with his teacher. He remembered the time he had threatened his father, and the time his father had admitted that he wanted his son to have misery from piloting EVA.

However, how could he now ignore the fact that this man was, in fact, the man he should have been, almost as if the events of the last 4 years had not happened. He took several deep breaths, and walked through the doors, into the enormous room that made up his father's office.

He was greeted by a familiar sight. His father's office was unchanged, with the System Sephirotica still on the ceiling, and the NERV logo on the floor. He saw his father sitting at the desk as usual, looking at him from behind those tinted lenses. However, this time, there was a marked difference. His father was smiling gently at him in an almost compassionate way, though his eyes were covered.

"Ohayo Kosaimasu, Father" said Shinji nervously, not knowing what to expect. He was even poised to recoil, expecting retribution for wasting his father's time, like when he told him about the interview night at his school.

"Ohayo, my boy! It's good to see you! What can I do for you?" said Gendo in a voice unlike he had ever heard him speak before. A voice filled with something... pride?

Shinji was taken back by this hearty reply from his father. The father who had before done nothing, and on most occasions had not even seemed to care that his son might be killed in battle. This was the man who had turned all his parental duties over to Misato without hesitation, and who had shown no kindness to his own child.

Shinji stared at his father, and did nothing. He just stared for a whole thirty seconds. He then bowed his head, and slowly burst into silent tears.

Gendo looked confused, and stepped out from behind his desk, in order to see if his son was ok. He started to walk towards his son, with a look of concern on his face.

"Son? Are you alright! Please answer me!" said Gendo as he closed the distance between himself and his son.

Shinji looked up, tears streaming openely down his face. He watched his father walk towards him.

Then, without warning, he sprinted across his father's office, and threw himself into his father's arms, crying for all he was worth. Gendo's glasses fell to the floor, and smashed. Shinji clung to his father, and the whole time, he was whispering one word over and over again.

"I... I... I..."

"sssshhh... my Son... Shinji... it's alright..." said Gendo awkwardly to his son, patting him on the back and holding him tight. He never knew what to do, him being unused to the role of a father...

"Father...I-I love you..." whispered Shinji.

Gendo looked poleaxed. After all the pain and suffering, he had put Shinji through, the boy could still love him. His face changed from one of concern to a content smile, and he started to cry as well, tears slowly falling down his stern face. Then, they came in a silent flood. They held each other close, and cried for their wasted time. They cried for each other, and for their folly...

Fuyutsuki, Maya, and Ritsuko all entered the room at the same time, and saw this scene that seemed to defy the laws of love and life. Maya's face was spread with a broad grin, and she looked terrible pleased about the situation. Ritsuko looked pleased as well. Kozou's face was split in a kind, benevolent smile. He never thought that his former pupil would ever hold his son in that way, let alone show him an ounce of true love...

Gendo and Shinji were completely unaware of their impromptu audience, and they kept holding each other, letting their tears fall without embarrasment.

That was, until Maya realised she had forgotten to turn off the flash on her camera.

Both father and son looked at their audience, and both of them looked equally caught between the urge to scream, laugh, or to kill the people who dared disturb their private time.

In the end, they settled for laughter. The laughter seemed to be infectious, and soon, the entire office was filled with the echoes of their merriment, and all was well in NERV...

0

0

0

Rei woke up in her newly aquired pajamas. She smiled, remembering that it was Shinji who bought them. She was at peace. She also seemed to have the strange urge to ask Shinji which of the new undergarments she had looked best on her, and model each one for him. She almost laughed (almost... :P) at the thought of the shade of red Shinji's face would take at such a request.

A/N: All pervy Rei fans out there... i know you've thought of this scenario at least once... :P

She got out of bed, and put on the clothes that Shinji bought her, but decided against makeup, until she asked either Misato or Maya to help her with it... Actually, she would just ask Maya, as Misato would probably deck her out like a hooker for personal amusement...

She then proceeded to NERV to report what Yui had told her to Commender Ikari. She was walking through the destroyed streets of Tokyo 3, the final bastion against those powers who wished for the world to be destroyed. She looked around, and saw the torn remains of the MP EVAs lying scattered around, a reminder of Asuka's final struggle, and her revalation. She looked at these with a small amount of regret, knowing that it was her prescence which caused the plan of SEELE to approach fruition. This destruction showed how close they were to changing the fate of the world to one of their devising...

She was walking towards the elevator that led to the commander's office, when she recieved a call on her cell-phone. She put it to her ear.

"Mushi mushi..."

"Rei. This is Doctor Akagi. There is a synch test scheduled for today. Please head to the locker rooms at one."

"Understood." said Rei, hanging up. She pressed the stop button, and then pressed the button to lead to the cages. The elevator moved up slowly, reminding Rei of the conversations she had had between both the other pilots. How much of their personalities were revealed in this small elevator?

Her thoughts were interrupted by a rather dishevelled Misato entering the elevator, followed by an equally mussed Asuka, who seemed to be trying to rather vigorously rubb lipstick marks off her neck. Both women paused to stare wide eyed at the new clothes Rei was wearing. Then, Misato smiled at her gently, and Asuka continued the task of rubbing the stain off her neck. Rei smiled, and offered her a cleansing wipe, which was rather violently snatched from her hand by the red head.

After Asuka had got most of the stain off her neck, she turned to regard Rei.

"Well, why are you so happy? You're blatantly getting IT from Shinji..."

"Getting... what?" asked Rei in a perplexed voice. Then she looked down at the clothes she was wearing.

"Oh, you mean my vestments? Yes, Shinji purchased these for me. He took me on what he called a 'shopping spree' yesterday..."

"NANI!" cried Asuka, lookeing as if the world was ending right before her eyes. Of course, this was not what she meant, but it was still just as earth-shattering.

Misato, however, was grinning openly.

"By the way, Rei..." said Misato slyly, "We never had that chat after Shinji's battle. Do you want to have it after the tests?"

Rei turned to regard Misato with a curious glance.

_This woman has been Shinji's guardian for the past year and a half... What she has to say may be useful for getting to know Shinji better... Yes... this will be beneficial..._

"Hai, Major... I would like that..." said Rei, a gentle blush on her cheeks.

Misato nodded, and moved to hold Asuka's hand, but recieved a warning look from the German pilot, and the decided to stay away. However, she was rather taken aback.

_Why... after this morning, how can she shunt me away... Is she embarrased about our relationship? Why is she? How can... she...shun me?_

Asuka gave Misato a significant look, and went up to her, and whispered in her ear.

"I'm not ready for _us_ to become public, Misato..." Can you at least wait till I'm ready?"

"OK, Asuka." said Misato, smiling in relief.

Rei looked at the pair, and she immediately guessed what was going on between them, but decided to say nothing, as it was not her business, and would not affect their piloting. Also, she did not want to cause Misato offence, as she really wanted to talk to her after the tests...

The elevator stopped at the Cages and locker rooms. Shinji was already walking out of the locker room with a smile on his face. Eveyone in the group looked at him with a strange look. It's not everyday that you see Shinji acting as if the fate of the world wasn't on his shoulders, or if he had been slipped a dose of crack when he wasn't looking. Everyone, except Rei, who was only half right in guessing the reason that he was happy was their shopping trip.

"Hey, Shinji!" said Misato

"Hey Misato, Asuka, Rei! How are you?" said Shinji happily.

"dumkopff..." muttered Asuka.

"Konnichiwa, Ikari-kun..." said Rei softly, a slow blush coming up her face.

"umm... Konnichiwa, Ayanami..." said Shinji, blushing in turn.

Misato looked from Rei to Shinji. And then back to Rei again.

"Maybe Asuka's right, and she is getting it from Shinji..." she muttered to herself.

Asuka just stared at the scene unfolding in front of her with disgust.

"There you are, time for the tests!" said Ritsuko from behind them.

Shinji and Rei were brought back from their reverie by the voice, and blushed at the way the others were staring at them.

"What was that, Dr Akagi?" said Rei, her face as Crimson as her eyes.

"It's time for the tests." said Ritsuko with a knowing smile.

"Hai..." said Shinji, blushing as well.

"She's definitely getting it..." whispered Asuka.

All Misato could do was laugh.

0

0

0

End: Of Relationships...

Well, that's the sixth chapter finished.

Every five chapters, I like to put in a summary, just to keep the story fresh in the reader's mind and my own.

IF YOU ARE REVIEWING, CAN YOU TELL ME THE DIFFERENCE BETWEEN LEMON AND LIME! THANK YOU!

Thanks for reading up till now!

The seventh chapter should be up soon, as I've started on it.

Send suggestions to my email!

Ja ne!

Asanohoshi.


	7. Of Soul Switching

Author's Note:

Hello everybody!

I thank you all for all the reviews! And for the revelations on the various measurements of citrus fruits!

You may notice that this leans more heavily towards the drama, and less of the battle-stuff. Most of my stories that I've written in the past contain lots of violence, so I thought I might tone it down for this fic. However, I will try to get an equal balance from now on. The path has to be laid out before the characters can walk it. Also, they have a lot to learn. I'm planning on bringing a low of New technology in as well. For example, the X-type equipment... (wooo... mysterious...). Later chapters for X type equipment!

Plus, I also borrow from the episodes, so don't look at me that way... STOP IT!

Anyway, I'm glad my idea of a summary went down well...

I hope your enjoying reading this as much as I am writing it! This is the seventh Chapter of the Testament of EVE!

Lucky Seven!

It can only get better from here! God, I'm mad...

Anyway, read on, and ENJOY!

Ja ne for now!

Asanohoshi

0

0

Chapter 7: Of Soul Switching...

0

0

0

Deep in the city of Tokyo-3, there was a Geo front, inhabited by the group called NERV... And, deep within the Headquarters of the said group, there was a place where no one could go but a special few. It was called the "centre of the world", or "the axis of destruction". It was even coined "Heaven's gates" by a few people. However, the name it had been given by those who inhabited the Geo front, was "Terminal Dogma". Every time an angel attacked, it got closer to the "End", this... Terminal Dogma. The last book of the bible describes the angels destroying the world. However, it is not the final word. There was another. The Lord was aware of the fact that his third Testament might be stopped from coming around. What he did not know was the manner of which it had failed.

How, you ask, does the Lord our God NOT know of the method... Well. That is a problem that is solved quite easily. The Lord created men, as we all know, in his own image. However... he gave us something that no other being has...

The Lord placed Free Will on our shoulders. Normally, free will is a burden, or people abuse their free will. However, without free will, we would be but empty vessels... With free will, we are unique. With Free Will... we are able to love by our own beliefs. We can love those we choose, and we can choose how far our love for them will go.

In fact, the only reason we love is because of Free Will... Without it, we would just be mindless machines. Puppets. Robots, some would say...

However, even Robots can break free, and become their own being. Even Robots can go berserk.

It was God who sent his "robots" against the creatures of Free Will. It was the creatures of Free Will who mimicked God, creating beings of their own, only without Free Will... and they called them EVAs. Each "robot" contained a being of free will within it. However, this being was Shackled, hindered, and had to follow the Will of the being of Free Will that commanded it, or 'piloted it'. However, when the Free Will of the one who 'piloted' it failed, then at some times, the free will of the being that was chained within would take over...

It was this Free will that was the flaw in God's plan... He would not know the outcome of the Wars. Then, he tried to fight fire with fire, or free will with free will. This didn't work, as the immortal being of Free Will didn't want to blindly fight the other beings of Free Will, but wanted to find out WHY they fought. When he came to the revelation of why the Mortal beings of free will (or Lilim) fought against their maker, he decided to end himself, instead of follow the Lord's will. However, the Lord had thought of this possibility.

This is why there was a new Testament... One formed from the remains of the Free Will that was the Lord's downfall...

The Lord, it seemed, had a sense of irony...

However, that free will was awakening, and getting ready to foil the plans of the maker once more...

0

0

0

Deep in Terminal Dogma, something stirred. Or should I say, someone...

If you were to stand at the doorway and regard this place, you would find your mind both titillated by curiosity, and engulfed with a sense of horror. The Place was large, almost like a dome-shaped atrium. It had dark walls, made of granite it would seem. From here you would not realise that the walls were close to seventeen metres thick, with alternating sections of titanium and Bakelite within them.

Apart from a causeway that led to a square platform in the centre of the room, there was nowhere you could traverse without having to swim. However, only the brave would dare to even think of swimming in that transparent, yellowing ichor. It had a coppery smell, much like that of blood, or of a charnel house. For those who would dare to taste it, it would also seem to emulate the flavour of blood or plasma.

No matter revolting or disturbing that liquid was, that is only the part of the room that would make you curious.

In the centre of that atria stood a towering monument that could curdle the blood of most men. It was a crucifix, and a giant one at that. In the centre of the crucifix was the figure of a man. He had nails, huge foot long nails driven through each of his palms. Bloodstains can seen, fresh bloodstains resulting from his cruel fate, and cracks from the stone of the cross had spread, showing the force with which the nails had been driven through the man's gentle hands. He was hanging as far as the nails would allow his body to fall.

The man also appeared to have been run through with some kind of spear, an formidable weapon with a two forked blade and a twisted haft. Blood was covering his chest, and one of his ribs protruded from his skin, the rest appeared to have sunk, perhaps shattered by the impact of his execution. The remains of an old flood of gore can be seen drying on his torso. The man had grey hair, and his eyes stared emptily at the floor. His face was stained with long dried tears, and his there was a large trickle of blood emerging from the corner of his mouth, that cascaded down his chin and continuously dripped slowly.

From close up, however, one could see that this was no man! He had the appearance of a boy, no more than sixteen... How a young boy came to be executed in what appeared to be a cruel mockery of the fate which befell the Christ, no one would know... no one, but two people.

Terminal Dogma was silent, and statically still. The calm before the storm, sceptics and prophets would say...

All was quiet and motionless, with no disturbances to desecrate this young corpse.

Therefore, it was not hard to hear the weak cough that emanated around the room, originating from the young figure nailed to the cross...

It had awakened.

Kaworu slowly looked around, trying to see through the veil that was over his eyes. He shut his eyes, and gently shook his head to clear his sight. He opened them, only to find that his vision was still impaired and blurred. He tried to move his arms in order to wipe his eyes, but felt a sharp burst of pain that filled his senses. He looked at his hands, and saw the heads of those huge nails protruding from his hands. His eyes widened in shock, as his memory was assaulted with painful memories. He remembered the look of grim satisfaction and hunger on his sister's face as she mercilessly drove those nails into him, pinning him to the cross at the centre of the world. He then remembered her smile, that smile of pure evil and blood-lust, as she let him fall, the nails allowing him to fall no more than a foot before making him come to a jarring halt. He then tried to breath in, but nearly blacked out with the next river of pain that flooded his brain.

_Why can't I breathe...? Unless... No! Please, let it have been a dream... Just let that part be a dream..._

_Oh God... please... no..._

His shut his eyes, and slowly moved his head downwards until he knew he would be looking at his chest. He didn't dare open his eyes, because he knew what he would find.

Nevertheless, he let his eyelids flutter open.

His weak cry of despair and anguish created a pitifully weak echo throughout the huge room.

_So... It wasn't a dream. I was really crucified by my own sister... Why...? I seem unable to speak... Well, might be that because of that fucking spear in my chest... Wait... How in the name of all things sacred...? How am I alive..._

Suddenly, he felt a tugging sensation against his mind, and he lost consciousness, only to awake somewhere rather strange, yet unexpected location...

0

0

A/N Poor Kaworu... he always gets the short end of the stick... (no pun intended, but hey, it's true!)

0

0

0

"Rei, how does it feel to be in your new Unit?"

"It feels... the same... as Unit 00" said Rei in her usual monotone voice.

Ritsuko smiled. It had worked. Thank God.

"Yes, about that, Rei. We managed to salvage a small fragment of Unit 00's core after the explosion. It has regenerated to full size in the last week and a half, strangely enough. All we had to do was put it in the EVA we were building!"

"So, I will have the same Synch ratio as with Unit 00. Why are these tests necessary?"

"Same crappy Synch ratio, eh Wondergirl" teased Asuka over the intercom.

"Well, at least I can keep my sanity intact, Pilot Soryu." replied Rei firmly

"WHAAAT! YOU BLUE HAIRED BAKA! I'LL WIPE MY ASS WITH YOUR SCORES!"

"Please do not do that. They are stored only on computer memory, and you might cause yourself electrical damage..." said Rei in apparent concern.

"YOU DON'T HAVE TO TAKE EVERYTHING LITERALLY, YOU ALBINO BIATCH!"

"What is a "Biatch", Pilot Soryu?" responded Rei innocently.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" screamed Asuka, reaching levels of pissed-offness rarely seen by humanity.

(A/N: Yes, I know that 'pissed-offness' isn't a real phrase. No, I don't care...)

Shinji sighed, and slapped his palm against his head in consternation.

"Why do I have to live with this...?" he asked the sky, forgetting that everyone could hear what he said.

"STOP WHACKING YOUR HEAD, BAKA! YOU MIGHT LOSE YOUR LAST DUMKOPPF HENTAI BRAINCELL!"

"Sorry..." moaned Shinji.

"STOP SAYING SORRY, YOU BAKA!"

"Sorry..." repeated Shinji.

The Hall of NERV resonated with the sound of Asuka's next scream.

Central Dogma was filled with laughter. Fuyutsuki rested his head in his hands, and Gendo shook his head in disbelief. Ritsuko was finding it very hard to give into a storm of laughter, and the various techs were trying not to laugh so much that they might press the wrong keys.

It was a rare scene of joy that was becoming commonplace in the halls of NERV. However, it was soon to yet again become a rarity.

0

Ten minutes later...

0

0

"OK, Rei, start to try and Synch with your EVA." said Ritsuko, now grinning broadly.

"Wakari Mashita..." was all Rei said in response.

She turned her attention to Synch with her EVA, and found it was easy. She smiled, and continued to concentrate.

"That's good. Keep it up, Rei... what the?" said Ritsuko suddenly.

"What's the matter, Rits?" asked Misato quickly.

"Her Synch ratio's rising! Rapidly!"

"48! 55! 60! 67! 73! Synch ratio of Unit 00 is holding steadily at 75!" said Maya in a happy, yet astonished voice.

"Whoah!" said Misato in awe, "She's catching up with Asuka rapidly!"

"hmmmpf..." was all Asuka said.

"Well done, Rei!"

"Thank you, Major..." she said softly...

_How did this happen. In Unit 00, I was only at 43..._

_(It's because of me.)_

"What?" said Rei, looking confused

"What, is something wrong, Rei?" said Misato, also sounding confused.

"Nothing Major, I thought I heard something..."

_(You did, Rei. Think your words, do not speak them. It is not wise to let other's know of my presence.)_

Rei looked mildly startled, but then she turned her words into thought.

_Identify yourself!_

_(Please. Don't shout, Rei! You're giving me a headache. It's me, Kaworu!)_

_Pilot Nagisa? How is this possible?_

_(I really don't know myself... But, I can only make one guess.)_

_What do you think? I cannot even think of a scenario where such a fate is possible, Pilot Nagisa._

_(Please, call me Kaworu... Being called 'Pilot Nagisa makes me feel like a robot... Anyway, In the previous Testament, the soul of Lillith was the being that was shackled into your EVA, but still retained her Physical form on the cross in Terminal Dogma. It is my only guess that in this Testament, I take the place of Lillith, and Become the soul of your EVA. In other words, my soul has been bound to yours.)_

_This should not be possible. The whole point of the EVA is that nothing is more fierce than the mother trying to protect her child._

_(Of course, that is the principle. However, your mother wishes you and the rest of humanity dead. I think that it is only a matter of time before you have to face her.)_

_However, I have never felt any love for my mother... Why did she fight for me in the last Testament?_

_(Probably because she knew that this one would happen. Anyway, you have the most stable EVA of the lot, as you keep yourself under control more than the other pilots. This is why you have not had your EVA go berserk during battle... however, you saw that Lillith never accepted you. She rejected you during your reactivation test.)_

_Yes... anyway, why are you helping me? I have no connection to you at all._

_(Wrong. You do. Remember, we are the same. Also, you tried to stop me when you thought I was trying to start Third Impact. I have that to thank you for. Also, you wounded Lillith. Only I have been able to hurt Lillith, and that was during a contest of arms a few centuries ago. I struck her in defiance. Seems like we both have similar ways of thinking. It also seems like we care for the same person, albeit in very different ways...)_

Rei blushed gently as she thought of what Kaworu was implying. She had the image of the former Pilot laughing in her head.

_(Ha ha ha... you're thoughts give away your intentions. You do not know the touch of love, having been shown none. You deserve love. Go through life with a smile.)_

_Arigato... I shall tell Shinji that you are here._

_(Don't do that! I know that it is not time for him to meet me. The time will come. Then I shall meet him. Anyway, he would probably lose his sanity if he met me now. I'm lucky that you aren't as high strung as him. However, he is a delightful companion. I understand him. I care for him.)_

_I believe that I also care for his safety._

_(Then let us care for him together)_

_Let us._

There was no response.

"Ayanami, are you alright!" said the concerned voice of Shinji, and his face appeared on the comm monitor, "Ayanami? AYANAMI!"

Rei was knocked out of her reverie by the concerned shouts of her fellow pilot. She looked at the monitor, and gave him one of her rare, millimetre smiles.

"Hai, Ikari-kun. I am fine. I was just concentrating too hard, and I was 'spaced out' as some call it..."

"Thank god" said Shinji, unable to hide the huge amount of relief in his voice.

Rei now had a lot on her mind, and Kaworu had given her food for thought...

"Now we can get on with the tests." said Ritsuko. "We found that Shinji's Synch ratio is at a steady 73."

"Asuka, concentrate now, we are going to take you results!" said Maya in her gentle voice.

"Hai," said Asuka.

"Good Luck, Asuka..." said Misato, smiling mysteriously.

"Thanks, Misato..." said Asuka, blushing gently.

She then concentrated, and felt the familiar presence of her mother. She remembered feeling happiness at the revelation that her mother was always with her. She smiled remembering how her mother and herself had triumphed over the MP EVAs. She had destroyed the core of one of them, so they couldn't regenerate, and then slaughtered the rest of them.

( A/N: We presume that the part where they regenerated, and Tokyo 3 was destroyed never happened. Also, we presume that the MP EVA's all stayed dead, and that the last part of EoE never happened.)

Ritsuko's face lit up. She turned on the comms.

"Hey, Asuka! Your new Synch ratio is 89! Fantastic!"

Asuka whooped for joy, and grinned in spite of herself. She hadn't been this happy for a while. Well, not since last night, at least.

"Hey, Asuka!" called Misato, "Good job!"

"Thanks Misato-chan" Asuka blurted out accidentally.

One of Ritsuko's eyebrows threatened to merge into her hairline as she eyed Misato curiously. Misato, not noticing the strange look her friend gave her, continued.

"Be careful, you don't want to do over a hundred!" she joked, turning the comms off.

"Misato-_chan_!" Ritsuko muttered under her breath.

She turned to look at the Inter-plug monitor that showed Asuka smiling away.

_Asuka looks happy... however... a little too happy. She called Misa by that strange na... NO WAY!_

Alarm bells went off in Ritsuko's mind, and she stared at Misato, unsure of what to do. So, she went over to Misato, and tapped her arm.

"I need to talk to you... NOW" she whispered in a dangerous voice.

Misato heard the tone of her friends voice, and wisely decided not to argue. She flipped the switch on the comms device.

"Hey, you three, psych yourselves up for the next test, k!"

"OK Misato!" said Shinji's

"Sure thing, Misa!" said Asuka. Ritsuko shuddered when she heard this.

"Wakari Mashita, Major..." responded Rei quietly.

"Is that all you ever say! 'Wakari Mashita, Major"! You're like a damn robot! Stop being a doll, and buy yourself a personality from ToysRus, where the rest of you was purchased!" said Asuka hotly.

"I am not a doll" said Rei simply.

"She's not a doll!" piped up Shinji, "For Christ's sake, stop calling her that!"

"I DON'T HAVE TO DO WHAT YOU TELL ME! I'M NOT A DOLL LIKE HER, BAKA SHINJI!"

"SHE'S NOT A DOLL!"

The whole of Central Dogma sweat dropped.

0

0

0

Ritsuko led Misato out of Central Dogma. Even with a foot thick door between them and Central Dogma, they could still hear the screams of the Pilots.

"So, Rits, What is it?" said Misato innocently.

Ritsuko lost it.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN "WHAT IS IT"! ISN'T IT OBVIOUS!"

"Please, stop shouting, Rits..."

It took Ritsuko an enormous amount of effort to control herself.

"What's the deal with you and Asuka?"

"N-Nothing" Misato lied a bit too quickly.

"Tell me. I'm your best friend."

"ummm."

"C'mon"

"OK." said Misato, "But you have to promise not to tell ANYONE!"

"OK," said Ritsuko, wondering if it was really going to be worth all this secrecy.

"Well... Asuka and I... we... sort of..."

"What. Stop procrastinating, Misa..."

"We kissed... several times. Now we're in a relationship." said Misato nervously.

Ritsuko stood stock still. She never said anything. A nerve in her temple appeared to be throbbing, and her left eye appeared to be twitching sporadically.

"ummmm... Rits, is anything wrong?" Misato asked.

Nearly the whole of Central Dogma vibrated by the enormous cry of "WHAAAAAAT!" that came from just outside the doors. Even the arguing Shinji and Asuka stopped shouting.

"You can't be serious, Misa!" Ritsuko looked at the roof. _Please tell me this is all some big joke..._

"Sorry, deadly serious..." said Misato. "I never thought you would get this angry."

"She is 16. You are 28. See any complications?"

"It's not like we're gonna get married, Rits." said Misato in her best 'don't kill me' voice. "We just... really need each other now...

"OK... I won't tell anyone. But, I'll have you know that I'm strongly against this, Misa."

Without another word, Ritsuko turned on her heel, and went back into Central Dogma. She shot a rather well practised and proficient death glare at those who were staring at her. Makoto ran out of Central Dogma, being on the edge of wetting himself in fright.

"OK... Time for the next test." said Ritsuko in her usual, businesslike voice.

"What do we do?" asked Rei.

"This test is the standard movement and combat tests you did when you first started EVA training. OK?"

"Understood." said Rei.

"OK, you can see that the VR training system has been set up. Start the movement test. Begin loading VR Image into the entry plug visuals."

"Understood, Sempai. All systems are go. Accessing the training log. Will load program. Programs 4 to 166 have been manually loaded. Will start at the word of command." said Maya.

"Damn, you are getting fast, Maya!" complimented Ritsuko.

"Arigato... Sempai..." said Maya in a nervous, but pleased voice, her face pink with pleasure.

"Start the training."

"Wakari Mashita..." said Maya in her normal tone, all traces of the blush gone, "First Children, at the ready. Take up your VR rifle. Starting the program in 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... Engage!"

Rei started to walk, doing what the screen told her to do. She smiled as she completed training programs 4 to 80 easily.

Then, came the rifle test. Rei smiled and took aim, and was surprised at how fast the computer locked on the the target. It took less than a second for the EVA to lock on. She kept finding that her EVA had either been enhanced, or...

_Is it you who is aiming so well._

_(Who else) _

_Thank you. I am... glad that you are helping me._

_(Good. Less talking, more shooting!)_

Rei continues shooting well, and went through the rest of the training without a hitch. Shinji took slightly longer, but still completed the training with ease.

Asuka outperformed them both, and she even turned off her auto aiming system to show off.

"Look, the doll comes with weapons!" she said through comms to Rei, but the malice had gone from her voice.

"I am not a..."

"I was only joking, Rei." said Asuka with a smile.

"Alright now, it's good to see you're playing nicely!" said Ritsuko. "That's all for today You've been at it for four hours."

The signs of fatigue could be seen on even Asuka's face. They had indeed had a long day. It was good that they had all done so well.

"Hey, guys!" said Misato with a smile, "The commander has ordered some extra training gear just for you, as a reward for all the hard work you're done."

"Oooooooooooooooo... goody! Just what I wanted! More training gear..." said Asuka sarcastically.

Gendo stood up with a mocking grin on his face. He knew that Asuka would shut up very soon. He pressed the button on the comms pad, and spoke to all the pilots.

"Oh, so I'm to believe that it was a mistake to order three sets of EVA sized Laser Quest?" he said in his most mocking voice.

"Yes, you're damn right it wa... Laser Quest!" Asuka was bamboozled.

"Yes, Second. Laser quest." said Gendo, his grin widening.

0

(A/N you've all wanted to see EVA laser quest, I know you have...)

0

"Thanks Father!" said Shinji happily.

"Maybe you're not such an ass hole after all." said Asuka in way of an apology.

Fuyutsuki started to chuckle. No one in living memory (or still living) had ever told Gendo to his face that he was any type of ass hole. This showed when Gendo's eyes widened for a moment in astonishment, but then he started to grin. His face still looked unusual with a smile, even though they were becoming a common sight.

"Thank you, Second... I hope you enjoy your reward." said Gendo, sitting down. He bridged his hands in front of his face. That habit was too old to get rid of.

"Ikari-kun?" Rei asked, sounding embarrassed.

"Hai, Ayanami?" said Shinji gently, smiling at the confused look on Rei's face.

"What is this "Laser Quest" you are all happy about?"

Asuka's face turned to one of shock.

"You don't know what Laser Quest is? And you live in Tokyo-3?" she said in astonishment.

"Pardon me, Pilot Soryu. But what does my place of habitation have to do with this "Laser Quest"?"

"Tokyo-3 has one of the two existing post-Second impact Laser domes in the world."

"What is a "Laser Dome"?" said Rei in an even more perplexed tone.

Asuka was about to crack, when Shinji said:

"Ayanami, Laser quest is a virtual fighting game played between friends. You all wear body sensors, and each player is given a laser gun that fired infra red beams. You fight each other, and can only be hit a certain amount of times before you count as being 'dead'. When you are 'dead' you are out of that round. Laser Quest is played in an arena called a 'Laser Dome'."

"Hai. I understand. Arigato, Ikari-kun." she said, smiling at the thought of trying this new and interesting training.

"No problem, Ayanami. I'm glad you know." said Shinji, slightly embarrassed, as he was not used to someone showing him so much gratitude.

"Alright, get out of your EVAs! Come back tomorrow at 3 O clock. You are to rest till then, as the training promises to be stressful."

"Hai, Rits." said Asuka

"Hai, Ritsuko!" said Shinji

"Hai, Doctor Akagi..." said Rei softly.

Rei was just about to eject herself, when she heard a voice.

_(You've never heard of Laser Quest! My god you're out of it! I've only spent around three days in total on earth, and I know about Laser Quest! Which box did you live in?)_

_I apologise for my ignorance, Kaworu..._

_(Don't get sad... I was only kidding. I normally wouldn't have a clue about "Laser Quest" but the first time I came to Earth, I was teleported into the exact centre of a Laser Dome. It was quite a thrilling experience, until I realised the lasers were harmless..."_

_Good bye, Kaworu..._

_(Ja ne, Rei)_

Rei ejected herself, and got out. She then smiled, and went to the changing rooms.

0

0

0

Just as Unit 00 was deactivated, Kaworu felt the familiar tug on his consciousness, and he all went dark. He woke again, to find himself of the crucifix. He felt the pain of his injuries come back, and he bowed his head, and started to cry.

Now he understood the torture his sister had experienced when she was nailed to this self same cross...

She was in constant pain. She couldn't fall asleep. The pain was eternal. Only when she was in Eva, did the pain go. However, when she got into the Eva, all she felt was pain. The pain of battle. However, any pain was better than the pain she felt on this god forsaken cross. So, for her she was in either a lot of pain, or a small amount of pain... There was hardly any time when Lillith did not feel pain.

He silently, and to his own surprise, fell into a deep sleep. Yet, his sleep was uneasy, the pain finding it's way into his dreams. Strange beings walked in his nightmares. He was foolish to think he would find shelter from his pain in his sleep. It was just as bad as being awake. He knew that he would hang awake for weeks, the pain making it impossible for him to sleep. He would only sleep when he was on the verge of exhaustion, but even then, his sleep would be harried by pain and images of fell demons.

It would not be long until he woke from harsh, unforgiving sleep. In fact, he would be released tomorrow, at the next test.

0

0

0

Shinji, Misato and Asuka piled in the car to go home. They buckled up, and Misato was about to drive off, when Shinji spoke up.

"Wait, Misato!" he said in a hurried voice.

"What is it, Shin-chan?"

"I'll be back in a minute." he said while stepping out of the car. He disappeared into the Darkness.

He ran up to a figure about to board the Geo front Personnel train.

"Hey, Ayanami!" he said loudly.

Rei turned to look at Shinji. Inside her, she was nervous that they were alone. She wondered what he would do if she did what the magazine told her to do. She was really considering "kissing" him right now. But, her usual emotional check held her back. She simply looked at him.

"Hai, Ikari-kun?" she responded.

"It's only seven. Do you want to come for dinner at ours?" he looked at the floor nervously, crossing his fingers behind his back, and praying for all that he was worth that she'd say 'yes'. She was simply looking at him, yet he could see in her eyes that she was thinking about it.

"Hai, Ikari-kun, that will be satisfactory." was all she said.

"Cool! I hope you enjoy it, Rei!" said Shinji happily, taking her hand, and pulling her to the car. Rei's face turned very red at having her hand grabbed by Shinji. And she had this warm feeling inside her from when he called her 'Rei'.

Misato and Asuka opened their eyes wide, seeing Shinji pulling Rei to the car.

"ummm... so... what were you guys doing in the dark?" teased Misato.

"Ikari-kun asked me if I would like to have dinner at your residences." replied Rei calmly.

"Whoah, Wondergirl. What makes you think we'll say 'Yes'? We might not want you to stay."said Asuka in a falsely sweet voice.

"If you do not want me, the I shall leave and walk back to my house." said Rei simply.

"Well, that's a bloody good idea, Wonde..." Asuka stopped talking when Shinji gave her a rather formidable Death Glare. He had obviously been taking tips from Ritsuko's book...

"Well, we do want you, I was just curious to know what you'd say," said Asuka hurredly.

_I'll back off tonight, but tomorrow, you're gonna get it, Shinji-boy... I'm gonna hurt you..._

Shinji was smiling again. He was apparently happy that Asuka finally backed off. He bent over and whispered to her.

"Thank you... soooooo much..."

"Don't be too thankful... You better be prepared for what I have in store for you tomorrow..."

Shinji gulped, but then grinned happily again, and opened the door for Rei.

"C'mon, Rei!" he said happily. "Get in!"

"Arigato... Ikari-kun" she said softly...

All he could do was smile, and he sat in the back with Asuka. He smiled for the whole journey, and not even Asuka's potent glare could stop him from smiling...

God was in his heaven... All was right in the world.

0

0

0

In Terminal Dogma, a sleeping Kaworu groaned in pain...

0

0

End Of Soul Switching...

0

0

0

A/N

Sorry, Couldn't end it in WAFF, even though it was very tempting... Sorry!

There you go... I managed to get a lot of Story in there. Sorry it took so long to update!

I hope you enjoyed reading this! I took a lot of work to do.

Anyway, I've already started the next Chapter!

I'll post it soon! Everyone! R&R!

JA NE!

Asano


	8. Of Music and Meals

A/N:

Hey, everyone! This is the start of the 8th Chapter of The Testament of EVE! Sorry it took so long to update. I have exams, so my spare time is limited.

Things should start to pick up soon. The story will soon be near it's peak! Yes, the real battles will begin soon, and we shall see whether or not the Children shall prevail! However, I like the bits in between just as much as the battles. The comedy and romantic elements of NGE both interest me greatly...

Oh, well...

Any way, I hope you've all enjoyed reading so far! I LOVE YOU ALL! The reviews really make my day! Thank you all!

I'm someone's fave author! yay!

NEXT CHAPTER IS LASER QUEST! (I might put some this chapter... The climax will be next chapter, though...)

I'm hoping that I lose the WAFF syndrome, because I'm hooked on it...

0

0

Chapter Eight: Of Music and Meals...

0

0

0

Four members of the worlds most secret organisation (pffft...) entered a small, cramped apartment in the suburbs of Tokyo-3.

"Tadaima!" said Shinji, Asuka and Misato as one.

"Okaeri nasai!" they responded to each other, and then started to giggle at the perplexed expression that was beginning to surface on Rei's usually enigmatic visage.

"C'mon in, Ayanami!" said Shinji, smiling kindly, holding out his hand to Rei.

"Hai, Ikari-kun" she said in her soft voice. She gently clasped his hand and allowed herself to be led into the Katsuragi household.

The other inhabitants of the flat started to eye the pair with a slightly suspicious look. It wasn't everyday you found Rei Ayanami willing to be physically attached to someone. Especially a fellow Pilot.

Eventually, Shinji realised that all the eyes in the room were on his and Rei's hands, comfortably held by each other. They reluctantly moved their hands away, both of them tiring of the incredulous glances cast in their direction.

"Hey, Ayanami, how about I give you the depressingly short tour of this place now?" Shinji, casting a look at Misato. To his happiness, Misato looked slightly annoyed, and turned slightly red. Shinji smiled and thought to himself.

_That's one for my side..._

"Hai, Ikari-kun." Rei responded, taking in her cramped surroundings.

"OK, let's show you the living quarters." said Shinji, walking towards "Shinji's lovely Suite".

Misato grinned, and thought of a way to get back at Shinji.

"So, Shinji, trying to get her into bed already! I never even knew you two were going out..." She winked slyly at Shinji, and spoke in a teasing manner, " Don't worry, you can take her... I won't tell your daddy..."

Shinji's face turned as red as Misato's jacket.

"It... It's nothing like that..." he murmured softly... _That's at least three points for Misato... I don't think I'll spar with her again..._

Misato smiled sweetly at Shinji.

"So, Shin-chan... You wanna play some more?" she said in that falsely nice voice she used when she knew she had won the argument.

"Iie Misato... please..." said Shinji in a small voice which basically said 'leave me in peace, I just wanted to show off in front of Rei...'

Misato got the hint on what he was trying to do, and giggled under her breath. Asuka looked at her curiously, and all Misato said was "I'll tell you later". She smiled, knowing that it involved Shinji and Rei, and she was in the mood for an amusing story.

"So, Baka." said Asuka in an innocent tone, "Why don't you show Rei around the flat?"

"OK" said Shinji, looking suspiciously at Misato and Asuka. Seeing nothing out of the ordinary, he motioned for Rei to follow him. She gently inclined her head at him, and then followed. Asuka and Misato exchanged a long look, and then bent towards each other in a rather conspiratorial fashion.

"Hey, Misato... what was so funny about Shinji giving in to you?" whispered Asuka softly.

"Oh... it wasn't that" said Misato with a hushed giggle, "It was the fact that he was trying to impress Rei by acting as if he was 'cool' or 'suave'... I couldn't help but laugh when I realised that he was doing that."

Asuka was valiantly trying to suppress a large fit of laughter, but with only half hearted success.

"You serious!" said Asuka with a half muffled laugh, "He was trying to show off to Rei! He really has the hots for her... poor Baka falls for Wondergirl..."

Misato grinned broadly at the image in her head. Rei was sitting at a bar, and Shinji came up to her dressed in a white suit, with no tie and a loose collar. He leaned casually on the bar beside Rei, and asked her "Hey, baby... what's your sign?" in a masculine voice, while clicking his fingers at her.

Asuka then looked at Misato slyly, an idea coming into her head.

"Hey, Misa-chan..." Asuka said in a seductive voice, "We're all alone..."

"I noticed that too..." said Misato gently, her breath rate increasing, "we could... you know..."

"Shut up..." whispered Asuka, pressing her lips to Misato's.

0

0

0

"So, Ayanami... This is Asuka's forbidden realm." said Shinji, leading her into Asuka's room.

Rei looked at the room that was covered in posters of various fashion models. She also noticed that they were both males and females, confirming her suspicions. She opened Asuka's wardrobe, and heard Shinji exclaim 'Whoa!' from behind her. She would have chosen different words, but had the same thoughts of what she saw. The wardrobe was literally full to the brim with clothing of the latest fashions. It also seemed that Asuka had more pairs of shoes than necessary. She even had three pairs of school shoes!

"Nani...?" said Shinji in an awestruck voice. He heard a thump beside him. Without looking, he knew that Pen Pen had fainted at this sight.

Rei looked at the wardrobe with mild curiosity. Her eyes lingered on a baby green summer dress, and she seemed to be examining.

"Ayanami... what are you looking at?" said Shinji, not knowing that Rei seemed to have a growing love for fashion.

"I... must ask Soryu where she purchased this dress... I really... like the appearance and the colour..." She blushed gently, not sure how Shinji would take her new interest.

Shinji smiled to himself. He was glad that Rei finally had something outside her life under NERV's banner. He was also pleased that she found a new dress that was bound to put her appearance in a positive direction.

"Ayanami... after the tour, why don't you ask Asuka yourself?" suggested Shinji, thinking of something, "Also, it might be a way of making her like you, because you share an interest."

Rei considered this, pursing her lips slightly. Shinji noticed that she looked rather cute like that.

_Maybe Shinji is right. Maybe initiating a friendly relationship with the Second will be beneficial... As he has suggested, I shall make and attempt to initiate a phatic exchange with her at the meal table._

"Hai. It might be a good idea, Ikari-kun..." was all she said in response.

Shinji nodded mutely, and led her out of Asuka's room towards Misato's room. As soon as he opened the door, he was confronted with a realistic model of hell constructed from beer cans and snack packs.

Rei looked around Misato's room with a slightly awed expression. It wasn't everyday that you see a place that looks like it has been bombed three times, but somehow manages to still remain standing...

"Ummm... Ikari-kun?" said Rei in her quiet voice.

"Hai, Ayanami?" responded Shinji.

"Why did you clean my room, but yet have allowed Major Katsuragi's to remain in a state worse than mine?"

"Well... you see...umm..." Shinji was turning red, rather rapidly, "Misato's room would just get dirty again..."

"However, you did not know that my room would remain clean after your departure."

Shinji took some time to think of a way to respond. He didn't want to give too much of his feelings away to Rei, because she might not feel the same way back, and he didn't want to jeopardise their friendship. However, he knew that his thinking time was up when Rei turned to stare at him. He felt his cheeks starting to get hot. He decided to be honest.

"I... just felt like doing something nice for you, Ayanami... It just came to me instinctively... I ... want to help you, that's all..."

It was Rei's turn to blush. It was not everyday that someone did something nice for her without their being an ulterior motive behind their actions..."

"...Arigato, Ikari-kun," was all she said.

Shinji smiled, and put his hand on her shoulder.

"C'mon, Ayanami..." he said softly, "I'll show you my room."

Rei turned to him, and smiled gently. She then took his hand, and walked silently alongside him to his room. As soon as the door opened, she saw that this was obviously Shinji's room. It was neat and ordered, as she expected. She walked around it curiously, and then opened his wardrobe. It had a few sets of school uniform in it, along with a few jeans and T-shirts. However, the thing that really caught her eye was in a thick plastic and leather protective case. She turned to Shinji, and curiously inspected his left hands, noticing for the first time, the small callouses on his fingertips.

"I did not know that you played the cello, Ikari-kun..."

Shinji looked at her and smiled, "Did you not?"

"Iie..." was her reply.

Would you... like me to play for you, Ayanami?" he asked.

She looked at his cello curiously. She had never had the time to properly enjoy classical music, so she wasn't sure what to expect. Her silence unnerved Shinji, and he took it to mean that she wasn't interested.

If you don't want me to, that's fi..."

"It would be very nice to hear you play, Ikari-kun..." she interrupted him softly.

Shinji smiled, and picked up his cello, and removed it from it's case. He set up a chair, and placed the cello in front of him. He then raised the bow to the strings, but then hesitated, and looked at Rei.

"Ayanami... what would you like to hear?" asked Shinji, "something gentle, loud, sad or happy?"

Rei considered this for less than a moment, before responding.

"Ikari-kun... may I hear something gentle?" she said, sitting on the bed, opposite his chair.

"As you wish, Ayanami... " said Shinji softly.

He closed his eyes, and cleared his head of all distractions. He had an image of Rei in his mind, looking at the floor, blushing. It was just before the battle with the black EVA. He thought of her gentle breathing as she lay asleep in the infirmary, her chest rising and falling slowly. Then, he smiled gently, almost angelically. He put all of his emotions into his arms. His face looked carefree, and he seemed to lose himself in his passion and thoughts.

He took a deep breath, and put his bow to the strings, and began to play...

0

0

0

Asuka and Misato were holding each other close, lost in that gentle kiss, and the sense of security that came with it. Their eyes were shut, but they knew what the other person wanted of them. They broke apart to take a breather, and looked at each other with tender, even loving expressions. Then Misato gently put her lips to Asuka's, letting her emotions take over. The kiss had lasted for barely half a minute, when they heard a cello playing. They detached their lips to listen to the beautiful sound. Misato bore a look of wonder on her face, while Asuka had a knowing smile on hers.

"Who is ...playing that?" said Misato in a strangely gentle voice, "What is it?"

"That is the cello part for 'Canon', a piece by Bach, a German composer. However, Shinji's adding bits of his own."

Misato smiled, "Let's go and watch."

"OK!"

They both gently tiptoed around the flat to Shinji's room. Once they reached the door they stopped, and Asuka slowly and soundlessly opened Shinji's door. They were greeted by a rather unusual sight.

Shinji was sitting in a chair, opposite the bed, playing. He had a ghost of a smile on his face, and his eyes were closed. His hand ran smoothly up and down the cello's neck a if it had a will of it's own. Rei was sitting cross-legged on the bed, leaning against the wall. Her eyes were also shut, and her head was gently bobbing to the music. Her face was graced with that smile that Shinji loved.

Misato and Asuka looked at each other and smiled. Then, they sat softly on the floor, so as not to disturb Shinji. Asuka silently closed the sliding door behind them.

0

0

0

Unknown to them, Gendo was receiving digital images of their doings.

"It seems that your son has decided to hold and impromptu concert, Ikari." said Kozou from the shadows, handing the images to the older Ikari.

Gendo smiled as he looked at the photos.

"Yes... his sensei said he was learning the cello..."

"What's on your mind, Gendo?" Kozou asked gently.

"Nothing, sensei... it's just... I've never heard my son play..." was Gendo's reply.

Kozou smiled kindly at the man who he regarded as his son.

"You can rectify your mistakes, Ikari," he said

"I know, sensei."

"Remember what I taught you..." said Kozou

"Which thing? You've taught me so much..." was Gendo's pert response.

"Don't be an ass, Ikari..." said Fuyutsuki, "Remember it."

"I know," said Gendo.

"What did I teach you, Ikari?" pressed Kozou.

"You cannot unsay things in your life... however, you can say new things to replace those things you wish to unsay..."

"You did remember!" said Fuyutsuki in apparent astonishment, "That makes it three things I've said that you remembered..."

Gendo just turned to look back at the photos.

"Now you're being an ass, sensei..."

0

0

0

Rei held her breath as Shinji played the last, long note. When he stopped, she simply smiled at him, and was rewarded with her smile being returned. Her mind was still filled with the soft echo left by Shinji's cello. She looked deep into his eyes, and found such intensity that it both scared her, yet excited her. He met her gaze, and was reluctant to remove it.

Misato and Asuka looked at the way the two pilots looked at each other, and smiled. Then, both females shared and evil glance, and then started to clap their hands in applause.

Shinji turned to look at them in shock, his expression almost comical. Rei looked equally flustered, but then recovered her usual neutral expression.

Misato stood up, and was the first to speak.

"That was amazing, Shinji!" she said in an impressed voice.

"Yeah," said Asuka, "Who'd have thought Baka here was an artist...?"

All Rei did was smile that same minute smile.

"Shinji grinned at the acclaim he was receiving. He bowed to each of the women in turn, yet his bow to Rei lasted for a few milliseconds longer.

"Arigato, Misato, Asuka... Ayanami." he said in a pleased voice.

"Shinji..." said Asuka, "I'm hungry."

Shinji looked at his watch and realised that it was Nine O'clock. He had been playing for forty five minutes without realising it.

"Gomen, I'll get dinner fixed up now..." he said, hurrying to the kitchen.

"Asuka." said Misato firmly, "Go with him, and help him out. I want to talk to Rei."

Asuka nodded mutely, and left the room. Misato turned to look at the blue haired girl on the bed. She was trying to find what Shinji seemed to love about her, and why he had tried to get around her shell. There was the obvious reason that thrust itself into her face. Rei was beautiful. Her natural blue hair and crimson eyes did not seem like a blemish or an oddity, but more of a signature that proclaimed that she was unique, and her own person. Also, Misato reckoned that Shinji must have seen someone under the cold exterior. Someone... who is crying out for recognition and love. Crying out for a normal existence that is not plagued by EVA or the potential destruction of the world. Misato kept her analysis to herself, but remembered it for later use.

"So, Rei." said Misato, "I understand that you have some explaining to do... about Shinji."

"I do not understand, Major." said Rei with a quizzical expression.

"Firstly, outside NERV, call me Misato. Now, I believe you had some questions about feelings."

"Hai, Maj... Misato-san." said Rei.

"Fire away!"

Rei just looked at her with a highly confused expression on her face.

"Pardon me, Misato-san... what do you mean by that?"

"I meant ask the questions!" said Misato, her voice slightly strained with the effort it took to keep calm.

"Well... every time I am around Ikari-kun, I feel as if I should... hold him."

"You mean hug him?" asked Misato.

"Iie." said Rei, "I mean hold him. Sometimes I just take his hand, or touch his arm. I just desire physical contact with him."

Misato smiled, "Are you in love with Shinji, Rei?"

"I... I... do not know, Misato-san," said Rei softly.

"Well, you'd have better find out!"

"What is love, Misato-san?" said Rei, "how can one differentiate between love, lust or loneliness?"

Misato's eyes widened. She never knew how a sixteen year old could think so clearly about such a serious and emotionally straining topic. She thought of her current relationship with Asuka, wondering whether or not the girl actually loved her, or thought that they could comfort each other. This was food for thought...

"It's almost impossible to tell, Rei." said Misato, "however, there are some tell tale signs."

"What are these specialised features, Misato-san?" asked Rei curiously.

"Has Shinji been willing to die for you? Have you ever been willing to die for Shinji?"

"Hai... I believe that I have already died for Ikari-kun before, Misato-san..." said Rei softly.

Misato realised yet again what Rei was. She had forgotten that Rei was the last in a series of clones. She remembered the glass tank filled with "spare parts" for Rei, and her other forms. However, that seemed to matter little.

"Yes, Rei. I do believe that you love Shinji..." she said with a smile.

Rei smiled. She was happy that she now knew that she loved Shinji. However, something was bothering her. A lingering worry at the back of her mind.

"Ummmm... Misato-san?" she asked in a small voice.

"Hai, Rei?"

"Does Ikari-kun love me?" she asked, her emotionless mask slipping from her face to reveal a highly nervous expression. Misato had noticed these subtle changes in Rei's attitude. All signs showed that Rei was gradually coming closer to a normal human existence, something that Misato hoped was nearing.

"I'm not sure, Rei." she said.

"Oh..." said Rei, looking crushed.

"However, I know that he cares for you, and sees more than friendship in his relationship with you!" said Misato quickly, trying to soothe the gentle girl.

Rei brightened, but then her mask replaced her happy expression once more.

"Arigato... Misato-san, " she said. Her face was neutral, but her voice and eyes betrayed her emotion.

0

0

0

Shinji was standing at the counter, chopping up the ingredients for a vegetarian stir-fry. He was at peace. However, he did not seem to enjoy cooking as much as he used to. Cooking had been a way for him to get away from a life that was filled with nothing but torture and pain, suffering and anguish. However, his life was fuller now, and it seemed like he needed no escape from the world, as he now knew that all was well in the world.

Asuka walked into the kitchen from her spot where she was watching him. He had changed, that she knew. However, she did not know the extent of the change. She smiled, and walked up to him, humming along to the familiar tune that emerged from Shinji's lips. She stopped beside him, and for a minute just watched him chop up spring onions, and prepare noodles. Then, she decided it would be a good opportunity to make her relationship with the pilot a more amicable one.

"Hey, Shinji. Genki Des'ka?" she asked in a cheery voice.

"Hai, Genki!" said Shinji, smiling at her, " Omaiyowa?"

"Hai." she said, "Shinji, I was just wonderin..."

"What?" he said in a slightly distracted voice.

"What do you think of Rei?"

Shinji nearly choked. This was unexpected.

"What do you mean, Asuka?" he asked.

"I mean what I said. Even though you bowed to all of us after you played that piece, it was pretty obvious that was intended for Rei's personal enjoyment. What's the deal between you two?"

Shinji took some time to think about this.

_This is strange... Asuka might ask this question to gain extra verbal ammunition for our next argument. However, she sounds friendly. She's not even calling Rei 'Wondergirl' any more... Well, better be honest... to a point, at least._

"Well, I like Ayanami a lot. People misunderstand her, and they think that she's unsociable. No one seemed to care if there was someone kind, gentle and loyal under that cold exterior. Well, now that I think about it, It's not that no one cared. People just couldn't be bothered to try. I was given the cold shoulder by Ayanami many times. But, I still tried, because I had seen her smile. She would only smile for my father. Around everybody else, she was disdainful, even inadvertently hostile. Then, during the battle with the fifth angel... she smiled at me. That made my attitude towards her change completely. She tried to protect me many times after that."

Asuka listened to Shinji with an enigmatic expression on her face. She could tell that Shinji wasn't telling her the whole truth. But, she granted him his privacy. Hadn't she herself kept her relationship with Misato a secret? She had no right to pry into Shinji's life. However, being Asuka, she couldn't resist it.

"OK. I get it, Shinji. Thanks. I know that you're concealing your undying love for Rei from me, but I understand." said Asuka in a sweet, mocking voice.

"NANI!" said Shinji, surprised, "how did you..."

He tried to shut himself up, but Asuka had already gained the info she needed from his hasty exclamation. Her eyes widened. She had never guessed that Shinji was in LOVE with Rei!

"NO WAY!" she shouted. Shinji just hung his head and blushed.

Then, she leaned towards Shinji.

"Hey, don't worry about it. I won't tell anyone..." she whispered, "anyone, except Hikari."

Shinji looked very relieved.

"But, Shinji!" she whispered, "Why didn't you tell me? I could have helped!"

Shinji seemed to be struggling with the idea of Asuka helping him willingly. She got this immediately.

"I'm not that bad!" she said indignantly.

"OK... how can you help me?" said Shinji, his voice barely a whisper.

"Well, I have to be able to have a favour from you in return." said Asuka with a small smile.

"OK..." Shinji sighed. _What have I got lose..._

"Now, first thing you have to do is..." Asuka couldn't finish, because at that moment, Rei and Misato entered the Kitchen. She looked at them curiously. Rei seemed to be in unusually high spirits.

"It's almost ready, Misato!" said Shinji. He turned to Rei.

"Please, Ayanami! Sit down!" he offered.

She nodded mutely, and took her place at the table. Shinji placed bowls in front of all the people sitting, and an extra for himself. He then served them, and took his seat.

"Vegetarian..." moaned Asuka.

"Sorry, Asuka. We only have one wok pan, and Ayanami is a vegetarian" responded Shinji.

"Oh well! A beer should help this go down!" said Misato happily, "Iitadakimasu!"

"Iitadakimasu." said Shinji and Asuka in unison.

"... Iitadakimasu..." said Rei softly after a moment.

Dinner was uneventful, but Rei still managed to ask Asuka about the dress.

0

0

0

"Ahhh! That was good!"said Misato happily, "well done, Shinji!"

"Nice work, Shinji!" said Asuka.

"Arigato... Ikari-kun..." said Rei with her gentle voice.

"No problem!" he said happily.

Rei stood up, and started to walk to the front door. " I must be going now..."

Shinji leaped up from his seat to aid her.

"Ayanami! Let me walk you home!" he offered.

"Arigato, Ikari-kun." she said with a trace of a blush on her cheeks.

They both said goodbye to Asuka and Misato, who seemed quite enthusiastic about them leaving. Misato kept saying that she was glad that Shinji decided to go for some fresh air. They then ushered the pair from the apartment.

Rei and Shinji started to walk in silence towards her apartment. Without even being aware of it, they were holding hands the whole way, and were both content with that simple bond.

0

0

0

Shinji walked Rei the whole way to apartment 402, and then thought of something he would bring up with his father later. Rei reached out to open the door, when he spoke.

"Hey, Ayanami... arigato for coming tonight. I really enjoyed your company."

Rei blushed but responded, "Arigato for inviting me, Ikari-kun."

"I hope we can do this again sometime."

"Hai, Ikari-kun" said Rei softly, "I would love that."

"Well then, see you later!" he said happily.

"Ja Ne, Ikari-kun..." she said. Then, she did the unexpected, and hugged him gently.

They stood there for a few minutes, locked in that embrace. As most lingeringhugs do, it was becoming uncomfortable and nerve-racking. Rei broke the embrace, and smiled softly. Shinji smiled back, and did what no one would have expected him to ever do.

He kissed her.

0

0

0

It was about midnight when he arrived back at the Katsuragi Residence. He was grinning like an idiot, and his face had turned the colour of Unit 02. The house was silent, apart from the gentle snores coming from Asuka's bedroom. He smiled, and walked to 'Shinji's lovely suite". He stopped at his door, and analysed his thoughts. He had heard _snores_ from Asuka's room. Asuka didn't snore. Misato snored when she was tipsy, though. He walked to Asuka's room, and opened the door. He saw Misato and Asuka asleep, with the covers pulled up to their necks. They were hugging each other. Shinji smiled at this apparently cute scene in front of him, and went to bed, and hisdreams were filled with that kiss that only lasted a moment, butwas a moment he would remember forever...

0

0

End: Of Music and Meals

0

Author's note.

I wanted to make this longer, but there's no point in dragging it along until it dies. Hope you all enjoyed that one. I'm working on the next one, but the going's slow...

See you next chapter!

Ja Ne!

Asano


	9. Of the Unexpected

Author's Note:

Hello, everyone, and welcome to the Ninth chapter of TTOE!

I'm glad that the reviews are flooding in! Someone mentioned a Harry/Shinji pairing. What the hell does that mean! Seriously! Wtf?

Anyway... I have started writing this just after posting the eighth chapter. However, It's gonna be the longest chapter by far... There is going to be a LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG laser quest battle coming up, so enjoy. When I say LONG, I mean 5+ pages of A4 on Open Office!

Anyway, Glad to see many people enjoy my fic! I look forward to readers reactions on this chapter!

Disclaimer: If you don't know by now that I don't own Gainax, you need your head tested.

Enjoy! See you at the end.

Asano.

0

0

Chapter 9: Of Laser Quest... (don't argue with me, I can call it what I like... fine... be that way...)

0

Chapter 9: Of the Unexpected...

0

0

Shinji woke up to a rather odd and low pitched version of his alarm clock. Pen Pen had entered Shinji's room, and to his amazement had discovered that a group of boy scouts had erected a tent on the crotch area of Shinji's pyjama pants. To top it off, it appeared to have rained that night. (hintnudgehint). Shinji noticed this the moment he woke up, and rather rapidly ran to the bathroom to wash. However, he slipped on a soap bar on the way there, and nearly killed himself. He managed not to scream. He then turned and absently turned on the tap to the bath to fill it up. He waited for a few minutes, and then stepped into the bath.

It was then he realised that the water was ice cold.

0

0

0

Asuka and Misato were hovering in that pleasant area on the borderline of sleep. They were holding each other, and their hands inadvertently moved to caress certain sensitive spots on each other's bodies.

They were about to fall back into the realm of sleep, when they were aroused by Shinji's scream of pain and consternation.

They groaned, and decided to give up on sleep. Asuka smiled, and gently kissed Misato, before stretching and yawning. Misato grinned evilly, and started to tickle Asuka under arms, resulting in Asuka laughing herself sick, and tickling Misato back. Her room was filled with laughter and childish screaming. In the end, Asuka fell off the bed, and Misato followed. Asuka smiled when she noticed the way that they were arranged.

"How come you always come out on top Misato?" she said slyly.

All Misato did was grin, and put her mouth to Asuka's in a tight kiss. It was unfortunate that Shinji chose this time to enter the room after his cold bath, to check on them. However, it was fortunate that the blanket had fallen on top of them, so he didn't see that they were naked. They had also detached their lips, so he never knew that they kissed.

He just smiled and said "glad you two got up! Breakfast will be ready soon."

With that, he walked out of the room, not realising that he had walked in on the fantasy of just about every boy in the local high school. Misato and Asuka sighed in relief, and then got up and hastily put on their sleeping garments. With that, they headed to the kitchen.

"Wait! Misato!" whispered Asuka nervously.

"What is it?" she whispered back.

"We better wash this stuff off our hands!"

Misato blushed, but went with Asuka to the bathroom. After washing their hands, cleaning themselves, and making out for a few minutes, they went to the kitchen, to eat with the still densely unsuspecting Shinji.

After breakfast, Shinji bade them farewell, and left the flat to head to NERV HQ...

0

0

0

Rei woke up in a rare condition. For one, she was smiling. Not that small, millimetre smile she gave Shinji all the time, but a full grin of triumph. Shinji had kissed her last night, and she had dreamt about it all night, which was strange, as she never usually had dreams. Well, the kiss had only lasted for a moment, in fact it was more of a brush of the lips. But, Rei still had imagination enough to visualise several more elaborate scenarios. A whole series of 'what ifs' came to her mind. She went to have a shower, and then got dressed for school, but then remembered that they had been excused from school for the day. She then changed her clothes to the ones that Shinji bought her. This time, she wore baggy black trousers over some trainers. She was wearing a girl's T-shirt over this, and on top of all this, she bore a black, knee length cloth trench coat. She still had the crucifix pendant slung around her neck. It seemed suitable, somehow...

She then left her apartment, and headed for NERV.

0

0

0

Shinji stopped outside his father's office, a natural nervousness coming over him. He shrugged it off, and laughed to himself. He had no reason to hesitate around his father now. He pushed open the door, and walked into his father's office. It had not changed. His father rose to greet him, and then started to speak.

"Hello, Shinji. What can I do for you?" said Gendo.

"Father, I was just wondering... about Ayanami's living quarters..." said Shinji nervously

"What's wrong with them?" he asked.

"Her apartment is horrible, filthy and cramped. I thought that maybe you'd care to move her into the same apartment block that Misato lives in."

"Well, son. There has to be a good reason for this. Also, I'm going to need an official reason for this as well." said Gendo, smiling. He seemed to be trying to test his son.

"Well... I... don't... I don't know." Shinji finished lamely.

"Think, son. Would any of NERV's resources be saved if this move were taken?"

"Yes! We'd only have one squad of Section 2 agents to protect us if we all lived in the same apartment block!"

"Well done, son!" said Gendo, his grin widening, "You'd better tell Rei that you managed to do this."

Shinji slapped his head. How could he be so stupid?

"Ummm... father... I sort of... forgot to tell her."

"You mean she has no knowledge of this change!" said Gendo, sounding surprised, "I thought you'd have told her in advance!"

Shinji looked away, feeling sad. He had made his father angry. He turned back to look towards his father, but he couldn't bring himself to look at him in the eye.

"...Sorry... Father." he said in a very small voice.

"You know what we'll have to do now, son... don't you?" said Gendo, his tone stern.

"What, father?" said Shinji in a disappointed voice.

"We'll just have to give her a big surprise, won't we!" responded Gendo in a cheerful and hearty voice.

Shinji jerked up his face to see his father grinning at him. All care was gone from that face, and there was just that smile. Shinji grinned back, and then both the Ikaris went to the desk, and planned on a surprise party for Rei. They planned and joked together for the rest of the morning, and nothing could erase the smile on their faces.

0

0

0

Asuka and Misato both finished their 'fun' after breakfast, and realised that they had four hours until the EVA Laser Quest session. They looked at each other, and then raced to the door, laughing together. After they did this, they then ran to the car hurriedly.

(A/N: sorry, had to put the 'fun' in there ;) you know!)

"What shall we do, Asuka-chan?" said Misato as they raced to the car.

"We can go to the cinema!" said Asuka half heartedly. Something seemed to be on her mind.

"What's wrong?" said Misato in a concerned voice.

"Nothing. It's just that I was meant to give Shinji advice on Rei yesterday, and I never had a chance to... I feel a bit bad." said Asuka.

"Whoa! You actually care for Shinji?" said Misato, sounding surprised, "I never thought I'd ever see you worried about him..."

"Well, we're both happy... So, I thought that it would be nice if maybe the baka had some happiness as well."

"You've changed a lot." said Misato simply, though she was smiling broadly, "you're a lot more grown up, for one..."

"Are you saying I was childish?" said Asuka pugnaciously.

All Misato did was grin.

Then they got into the car, and argued about where to go. They were driving towards the park, which was the location they agreed on in the end, when Misato's car phone rang.

"Hai? Mushi mushi... " she said happily.

"This is commander Ikari. I am afraid that my son and I require yours and the Second's assistance at my office at NERV. Please proceed to the Geo front immediately."

"Understood, Commander." said Misato, sounding peeved.

Thank you. Sorry for the inconvenience, and goodbye." he said before hanging up.

Misato wondered if Shinji gave his father etiquette lessons, because it was not Gendo style to say 'bye' on the phone...

"Sorry, Asuka-chan, we have to go to NERV..." said Misato.

"WHAAAAAAAAT!" exclaimed Asuka. She did not look impressed with the situation.

"Sorry, the commander's request..." said Misato apologetically.

"You mean his 'orders'?" said Asuka scornfully.

"Yes, but we're polite, and call them requests nowadays. Actually, the commander said please. And he even apologised for the 'inconvenience'..."

Asuka's eyes looked like they were about to pop out of her skull.

"The commander said 'PLEASE'!" said Asuka incredulously, "Since when did he ever say please?"

"Since Shinji got to him. It seems like the commander has changed for good!" said Misato, trying to believe her own words.

They arrived at NERV HQ twenty minutes later. They walked towards the elevator, and saw Rei was walking ahead of them. Asuka ran up to Rei and tapped her on the shoulder. Misato followed after her hurriedly.

"Hey, Rei." said Asuka.

"Good day, Pilot Soryu," said Rei nodding her head.

"Please, call me Asuka. Did you find that dress?" she inquired.

"I have not had the leisure to visit the stores today. After the training, I presume they will be closed, so I will go tomorrow or the day after."

"I'll go with you." offered Asuka, "and Misa-chan will give us a lift."

"What?" said Misato, looking at Asuka with a slightly startled expression.

Right, Misa-chan?" said Asuka a little more firmly, nudging her.

"O... Of course, Asuka-chan!" she said quickly, "by the way Rei, we're going to the commander's office. Where are you going?"

"I am also heading to Commander Ikari's office..." responded Rei softly.

"Then you got the call as well?" said Misato, "The one where Shinji and him needed help?"

"I have received no such call." said Rei flatly, "I was going to brief the Commander on a discovery of mine. What was the substance of the call?"

"He left it vague Rei, sorry..." said Misato, "He might have forgotten to call you. He's a very busy man."

"That could be a possibility." said Rei, pushing the button on the elevator that took it to the commander's office. They waited in silence for a few moments, before Asuka started to speak.

"Hey, Rei! What did you and Shinji get up to last night? Nothing naughty, I hope..." said Asuka in her most teasing tone.

They were both taken off guard by Rei turning bright pink at this, and looking away. They both shared an incredulous glance, and then started to speak.

"What happened?" said Misato excitedly.

"Did he kiss you!" said Asuka, "Did you kiss him!"

"I... must go..." she said, leaving the elevator as it reached the commander's office.

They entered after Rei, to find Gendo at his usual spot at the desk, his hands bridged in front of his face. He was looking sternly at Rei. Shinji was standing behind his desk, in Fuyutsuki's usual position, his face blank and emotionless. Gendo seemed to have returned to normal, and all in the room could feel the tension, which was almost tangible.

"First Children... " said Gendo in his old, malicious voice, "Why are you here? I did not summon you."

"Pardon me, Commander Ikari." said Rei softly, bowing and blushing to the roots of her hair.

"Please leave, and wait for me to call you in Central Dogma, Rei." said Gendo, "That is all."

"Ryokai, Commander Ikari." said Rei, saluting and leaving the room without another sound.

Asuka and Misato looked at each other angrily, and gave Shinji a very dirty look, one that spoke 'traitor'. Gendo did not speak until the sound of the elevator going down could be heard by all in the room, signalling Rei's departure. Then, he stood up, and his face lost it's stern look, to be replaced with a smile. He held out chairs for Misato and Asuka.

"Forgive me for that." said Gendo kindly, "We needed Rei away from this room, that's all."

"Why, sir?" said Misato, now looking very confused and flustered. Asuka appeared to be in a similar situation, and was finding it hard to swallow what was going on.

"Because Shinji and I have been planning a surprise party for her at the residence she is to be moving to." he responded with a grin, "Shinji thought that it would be best if Rei were to live at a better location, and suggested that your block of flats was the perfect location."

Asuka and Misato saw that Shinji was now grinning broadly at them.

"Gotcha!" said Shinji evilly. He had always wanted to trick them, and now he had had his moment of triumph.

"You BAKA!" said Asuka angrily, "I thought that the commander was back to normal, and that you'd joined forces with him..."

Gendo started to laugh. Once started, he couldn't stop, and it took him a few minutes to calm down. He seemed very amused with the fact that Asuka viewed his 'normal' state as the attitude he previously held.

"OK, here's the plan..." said Gendo, clicking his fingers and trying not to laugh.

Asuka was giving him a rather effective glare, as she did not like being laughed at. A section 2 agent came in bearing a birds eye map of the flat, with a plan of furniture arrangements, and other such things. Also he brought a list of things needed for a party.

"Katsuragi. Since you have more experience with parties than I do, you may complete the list. We need finger food, drinks, and also music. I have arranged for the hire of a professional Karaoke kit for the night. I assure you that it is top of the range. At least that's what my son says," said Gendo, laughing, "He's more up to date on these things than I am..."

Misato looked at the list, trying to get used to the way the commander was acting. She smiled.

"There are several things missing from the list, Commander." she reported. However, Shinji had chosen a good Karaoke kit, that's for sure. Several blocks would be entertained by their music.

"Then tell me what we need!"

Misato grinned, and began to list the items down, humming to herself.

0

0

0

Rei went silently to Central Dogma, and took a seat beside Maya. The bridge bunny looked at her curiously, not expecting to see her for another two hours. She smiled at her, and attempted to make conversation.

"Ummm... Hi Rei! You're here early..." she said, "But not for the tests, huh?"

"Correct. I was going to the commander's office, but he told me that I was not required, and ordered me to Central Dogma until he summoned me." was Rei's flat reply.

"Well, we could talk about something?" said Maya hopefully.

A sudden idea flashed in Rei's mind, she smiled to herself and nodded to Maya.

"Miss Ibuki, I wish to ask you something..." she started.

"Yes, what is it, Rei?" she said softly, glad that Rei had wanted to talk.

"Ikari-kun recently took me shopping. He bought me around 200,000 credits worth of clothes and make-up."

Maya's eyes looked as if they were about to burst from their sockets. She earned around 300,000 credits a year (without bonus), and Shinji had spent 200,000 in ONE DAY! She found it hard to breathe, but then realised that Rei was looking at her in a concerned way.

"Wow! That's nice of him!" she said with false enthusiasm. _It really pays being the commander's son, huh..._

"Ikari-kun told me that his father had given him money for doing extra work for him." continued Rei, not realising that this was earth shattering news.

Shigeru was nearly falling unconscious, and Makoto was just staring at Rei like he had never seen her before. In fact, most of the random bridge techs had turned a rather impressive shade of green by now. A few female assistants (ahem) admired Shinji, and they were green for another reason. Ritsuko appeared to be trying to smoke five cigarettes at once, in what seemed to be a desperate attempt to step back from the brink of a nervous breakdown.

_I wonder why the bridge crew are reacting so violently to this information that I have disclosed to them? I must ask Miss Ibuki what I wanted, though._

"Miss Ibuki, I have never put on make-up in my life. I would like to ask if you would be willing to assist me, and teach me how to use it?" she said in her monotone voice.

"ummmm... OK, Rei." said Maya, still trying to recover from her recent cardiac arrest, "But why didn't you ask for Misato's help?"

"I felt that the Major would have put inappropriate styles of make-up on my face for her personal amusement." said Rei simply.

The bridge was filled with roars of laughter at this. Everyone knew that Misato liked to amuse herself at other people's expense. They also laughed as an image of Rei decked out like a hooker entered their minds.

"Fine... when shall I help you?" asked Maya, stifling giggles.

"Is the day after tomorrow satisfactory?" said Rei.

"OK. I'll pick you up from school." said Maya _In my 150,000 credit car..._

"Arigato, Miss Ibuki." said Rei simply, bowing.

"Nice clothes, by the way." commented Ritsuko absently. It had taken the remainder of her cigarette packet to calm her down, and now she was comatose.

"Arigato Kosaimasu, Dr Akagi." said Rei in response, and sat down again.

Then, there was a beep on the comms pad beside Maya.

"Lieutenant Ibuki, this is the commander speaking. Please come to my office at once."

Maya got up, and left nervously, taking glances at her fellow techs quickly. Both of them gave her a thumbs up, and mouthed 'good luck' to her. She went to the elevator, and it took her to the commander's office. She then knocked, and entered to find Gendo, Misato, Asuka and Shinji all smiling at her.

The commander stood up, and smiled at her, then offered her a seat at his desk. She wordlessly sat down, and looked at the group curiously.

"It has been brought to my attention that you will be helping Rei with make-up tomorrow. Correct?" inquired Gendo.

"Yes, Commander. That is correct."

"Well, It is my wish that you delay it until the weekend." he said firmly.

"O...Ok... Commander." she said.

"This is because we have arranged a party for Rei at her new residence on Saturday."

"Wow, Commander!" said Maya, her eyes widening, "Gomen... no disrespect intende..."

"It doesn't matter, Maya. Misato-san has sorted out the list of party foods and drinks. Shinji recommended a Karaoke machine, and Miss Soryu has been taking care of the decorations."

"Commander, may I look at the list?" inquired Maya suspiciously. She did know Misato VERY well...

"Of course. Here it is." he said, handing over the long list.

Maya looked it over for a few minutes. She then frowned slightly. Then, she almost choked.

"Misato?"she said in a pained voice.

"Hai, Maya?" she said, finally glad Maya had got over the 'Major'.

"This party is for Rei, correct?"she said, her voice strangely patient

"What are you driving at?"

"There are bound to be children there. For example, Rei's school friends!"

At this Asuka burst into peals of humourless laughter. Shinji looked downcast. Gendo frowned slightly.

"Ummmm, Maya-san..." said Shinji, "We are Rei's only friends at school... Asuka and I."

"Well, then invite your friends!" said Maya in frustration at Shinji's denseness.

"O...OK..." said Shinji nervously.

"Well, Misato. There have to be drinks other than beer, sake and vodka. Who on earth is going to drink five bottles of the stuff!" demanded Maya incredulously.

"Ummmm... ok... put some soft drinks on there. Coca Cola... you know." said Misato, blushing.

"I've added juice, Coke, Sprite, and bottles of water. Also, I have listed NON-alcoholic punch."

"awww..." said Misato. Her plan to get Shinji and Rei drunk and do... 'stuff', and therefore win her bet with Ritsuko was failing. It was a good thing that Maya hadn't found the...

"ALCOHOLIC NOODLES! WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GET THOSE?" cried Maya, who seemed rather good at arranging parties, and analysing lists.

Misato just sweat dropped and put on her most innocent smile.

0

0

0

Rei was sitting in Central Dogma. She was not enjoying her time there. For one, Makoto and Shigeru were interrogating her about her shopping trip. For another, the various techs were stealing jealous glances at her. She was about to get up and leave, when Shinji walked in. She turned red, and looked away sadly. Makoto and Shigeru noticed this and stole conspiratorial glances at each other, before watching this strange scene in silence. Shinji walked up to her, and was about to speak, when she looked at him in a slightly accusatory fashion.

"Why were you siding with the commander, Ikari-kun?"

Shinji looked a little harried, but then recovered swiftly to respond.

"I'm sorry, Ayanami, we needed you out of the room... We were arranging something in secret. I did not mean to insult you..." said Shinji in a small voice, turning red himself. He did not like making Rei annoyed or angry.

"It's OK, Ikari-kun..." she said, her tone softening as she remembered the gentle kiss they shared to previous night.

"Ayanami... about yesterday..." Shinji started, but was stopped by Rei putting her finger to his lips.

"Now is not the correct location for such a serious exchange. It is best that we adjourn later to some place private first."

Shinji smiled, and nodded. He then looked around to notice that the other techs were watching him and Rei rather closely. He suspected that people were confused about their relationship, and he did not want to reveal his feelings for Rei yet. Then he looked at the Teat Chamber, and saw that It was filled with LCL, and that there were the test plugs at the ready. He was confused. Were were the EVAs?

"Ritsuko?" she asked in a perplexed voice, "Where are the EVAs? Shouldn't you be getting them ready for the laser quest?"

"Well, they're at the Dome." she said simply.

Shinji nodded in acknowledgement, but then his face turned pale. He turned to look wide eyed at Ritsuko.

"You mean to say that you have an EVA sized Laser dome!" he asked incredulously.

"Yes. It's a new addition to the Geo-front." she said simply."The Japanese government have doubled our budget, and many companies have offered to help for free. Our reputation as the saviours of the world travelled very rapidly. We have the USA and Chinese and UK government's full support in this matter."

"That's good to hear," said Shinji, smiling. For once the people of the world realise what they were trying to do. It was good to have this many allies.

"Yeah! It also means that everyone gets a double bonus this year!" she said happily, then looked around in a confused manner, "Where's Misa-chan?"

"In Father's office with Asuka and Maya." replied Shinji.

"What about Fuyutsuki-san?" she asked.

"Haven't heard from him today at all. He is probably at the port with an escort to transport the new equipment." presumed Shinji.

"No, that's Shigeru's jo..." she trailed off, noticing the said person seated lee than ten metres from her, "What the HELL are you still doing her?"

"Fuyutsuki-san said he wanted to take over the transportation., Ritsuko..." he said, almost cowering away from her.

She calmed down noticeably. Then she turned to Shinji and Rei, and threw two packets at their feet. Then she frowned. Something appeared to be eating at her.

"Those are your new plug suits. We are to leave in twenty minutes," said Ritsuko, sounding slightly annoyed,"Send for little miss Soryu, if you please, Shinji."

"O-OK, Ritsuko," said Shinji, running from the room with the plug suit. He was stopped at the door by a call from Rei.

"Hai, Ayanami?" he said turning around.

"You have my plug suit, Ikari-kun." she said simply.

Shinji realised that he indeed had her suit. He also turned red when he realised what part of the suit he was grabbing. He ran quickly to Rei, and gave her back her suit.

"Gomen, Ayanami..." he said, taking his own , and then hurried out of the room once more.

He did not stop till he reached the elevator. He pressed the button, and waited as the elevator rose at it's sedentary pace. He then got out of the elevator, and pushed open his father's door, and called to Asuka. She went to the door, looking slightly confused. Shinji told her that Ritsuko wanted her in Central Dogma, and then told her of his suspicions that the good doctor was probably at 'that time of the month', and that she'd better hurry. Asuka sprinted out of the room towards the elevator. He turned to Misato and his father, and shook his head disdainfully.

"Father, Misato." he said, "Ritsuko said that we will be leaving for the Dome in twenty minutes."

His father smiled and nodded, rising from his seat. Misato stood up as well. Maya was grinning stupidly, but then came along, even though she seemed a little tense and nervous. However, her smile returned once she realised that Shinji was looking at her. Shinji suspected something was up, but kept his thoughts to himself. He followed them to the elevator, which stopped outside the locker room floor.

"This is your stop, son." said Gendo, "I'll meet you by personnel train number five, OK."

"Hai, Father." said Shinji, and stepped out of the elevator, and walked to the changing rooms.

He sat on the cold metal bench, and removed the suit from it's packet. It was different from his other plug suit. For one, it was jet black, and had no distinct markings on it apart from the '01' on his chest. It was covered in vein like rivets, that did not stand out. He unfolded it, and unzipped it. The inside was very strange. Where the rivets were on the outside, there were wires on the inside. On the front of his shoulder plates, there were two metal discs. They were made from a soft malleable metal. He then looked at where the suit would normally have a time display, and was surprised to find that there was what appeared o be a built in elbow length constructed of Rubber, with a few buttons on it. Also, the LCD floppy display that usually showed the time was larger. There was also another display on his forearm. In fact, the outer part of his forearm appeared to be a large screen. He just stared at this strange suit, but then sighed, and put it on. He saw a note in the bag that said "DO NOT PRESSURIZE WITHOUT FURTHER INSTRUCTION". So, with the baggy suit hanging off him, he went to the elevator that took him to the personnel trains.

His father and the other two pilots met him there, and they went on silently. Shinji looked around, but didn't see Misato or the Techs anywhere.

"Father, where is Misato and the Techs." he asked.

"BAKA! They're at the dome, preparing for us" retorted Asuka, not giving Gendo a chance to respond.

Shinji looked at Rei, then. She was also wearing a similar plug suit, but it was blue. The 'veins' were more apparent. Asuka's suit was silver. He smiled, and moved closer to Rei. He enjoyed her company, and she made him feel more relaxed just by being around her. She seemed to notice that he was approaching, and she also shuffled slightly closer to him. When they were close enough, and they were sure that the other people in the train weren't looking for them, they gently inched their hands towards each others. Their fingertips were touching, when Asuka turned around, making them rapidly withdraw their hand to a position behind their backs.

Asuka pretended that she didn't notice, and turned back to look at the Geo Front, a small smile on her lips. She felt a small movement behind her, and knew that their hands were yet again moving together.

However, all thought of that left her mind when she saw the Laser Dome. It was huge. In fact, she strongly suspected that when God created the word huge, he had this in mind. She pressed her face to the glass, and was actually overcome with a sense of awe. After a few minutes, the train stopped at a station outside the Dome. Asuka ran out of the door when it was only half open, and looked upon the Dome in shock. It had to have been around the size of a large city. How such a thing was constructed, she didn't know. It was obvious that the commander had been planning this for some time.

The commander was grinning at her reaction. He walked up to her and laid his hand on her shoulder.

"Impressed, Asuka?" he asked with a smile.

"Hai, Commander... it's huge..." she said in a distracted voice. She was still trying to drink in the sight of the monolithic structure. After a few minutes of simply staring at it, she resolutely led the way down the path towards the main front door. Gendo gestured to Shinji and Rei, and then followed Asuka. Rei and Shinji glanced at each other, a ghost of a smile on their faces. Then, hand in hand, they walked to the Dome.

0

0

0

They arrived in the dome's control room, and smiled. It looked exactly like Central Dogma. Then, Ritsuko approached them, and told them to follow her. They walked down a long lit corridor, until they reached a door marked "Docking bay" They were led to a room that had all three of their EVAs in it. In fact, their EVAs were in what looked like the starting stalls of a dog race, except you couldn't see outside. They were on a causeway that overlooked an empty square room, that was several hectares in size. There was nothing remarkable about it. It was just a gargantuan square room. Shinji looked at Ritsuko, thinking that there must be a mistake.

"OK, Shinji. I will lead you to your EVA first." she said," You two stay here."

Asuka and Rei nodded. Ritsuko took Shinji to his Unit 01. He nearly fainted. Unit 01 appeared to have been dressed as a black Cyborg Ninja.

( A/N: Picture MGS2 ninja, but with the face mask made in the shape of Unit 01's head. Also make it black... There we go!)

The EVA appeared to also have those strange veins running along it. He looked very confused, and looked to Ritsuko for advise. Her face was calm, and she did not stop walking until she reached the entry plugs. She then gestured towards to what appeared to be a pod in the back of the room.

"Shinji. Pressurise your suit." She said,"Then step into the pod."

Shinji nodded, and pressed the pressurisation button on his suit. It immediately did so, but it felt weird. It did not appear to fit to his body. He looked down, to see that he looked substantially more muscled, and taller. He then stepped into the pod, and it closed in front of him. Ritsuko pressed a button on the outside to start it. Shinji lay there in silence, waiting for something. Then, the pod started to glow with a pale, incandescent light.

"Starting operation" said a robotic voice,"Powering the suit up. Putting on face mask."

Shinji felt a mask being put on his head. (Think MGS2 ninja again). He couldn't see out of it, so he found it kind of pointless. He tried to look around, or move his hands, but the pod was too small.

"Suit battery has been fully charged. Mask emergency battery and detachment system now activated. Please step out of this pod, sir." said the metallic voice.

The pod door opened, and Shinji stepped out. Ritsuko the told him to stand still. She put a plug into the side of his helmet, and screwed it in. Shinji felt a surge of energy, and then the his vision was filled with a green light. Then, he could see outside, with a difference. The visor appeared to show a computer image of outside. Also, there was a strange humming sound outside. She heard a voice in his head.

"External camera on-line. Visor functioning to full capabilities. Judging from reaction in stirrup and anvil bones within the ear, the subject appears to be hearing this message."

"Yes, I am a real person, and yes I can hear you. Don't call me a subject!" said Shinji, getting slightly annoyed, "It makes me feel like a cyborg."

"That is almost a correct assumption, master." said the voice,"Primary sensor modules are being initiated. Please brace yourself, master. You may feel a slight sting."

The jot of pain that ran through Shinji's back was so violent that he arched his back and nearly fell over.

"You mentioned a SLIGHT STING!" exclaimed Shinji.

"Yes, that is correct." responded the voice, "We have injected the correct substance into your nervous system. I now have a connection with your brain, master."

"Please, don't call me master... just Shinji." said Shinji in a pained voice, "What do I do now?"

"Please look at your appearance in the mirror at the other end of the room, so you can get accustomed to it. This way I will also be able to judge if the leg parts of the suit are responding properly."

"Got it!" he said, walking towards the mirror. He looked into it, and was shocked. The veins on his suit were pulsating with a flow of energy that seemed to be constantly running along his body. He touched a vein, and felt a slight warm feeling. He then noticed the peculiar helmet he was wearing. The thing that scared him the most was that he couldn't see his face. All he could see was a blank black visor, with something round on it. Shinji presumed it to be the camera that allowed him to see outside.

"All systems are go. Please talk to Doctor Akagi for Further instruction."

Shinji went to Ritsuko, trying to get used to the feeling of the new suit.

"Ritsuko... what do I do now?"

"Get in the entry plug!" she said, "I have to do this for everyone else."

She then left the room, leaving Shinji on his own. He turned and walked to the entry plug, and sat inside it. He felt it being screwed into the back of the EVA, and smiled. They couldn't change that. It comforted him that some things were unchangeable by science. The plug filled with LCL, and just before it reached his head, he heard a voice.

"Turning on waterproof coating. Activating external breathing ports."

He smiled, and relaxed, waiting for his next set of instructions. He looked around the plug, and then spoke.

"Main control, I know you can hear me. Activate EVA visuals." said Shinji, wanting to get a look at the surroundings.

"Not possible," said Maya through the comms pad, "Power is off."

Shinji sighed. He was going to have to do it the hard way.

"Lt Ibuki place an umbilical cable within Unit 01. Proceed with activation. The Harmonics and Synch need to be tested." he spoke with a slight commanding edge to his voice.

It took a little longer for Maya to respond. She was obviously taken aback. He looked, at the image of the command centre, and saw Shigeru and Makoto trying to conceal grins behind their hands.

"Ryokai." Maya responded. She read off every stage as she did them.

Shinji smiled. It was only a gamble, but he had always wondered if the commander gave the pilots jurisdiction to activate since he had changed. He knew they weren't allowed to launch without permission, but activating was fine. He looked around, and saw that the entry plug had started to glow. He could now see all around him. He smiled. He was in a giant locker. Oh well. He wished he could see outside though...

"Miss Ibuki. What are the current status reports of the Synch and Harmonics."

"Harmonics are normal. Synch not detected."

"Initiate the second part of the activation sequence." said Shinji, trying to remember everything that Ritsuko said during activation. He was picturing all those times that activation had happened. He heard Shigeru laugh in the control centre.

"EVA Unit 01 has been activated," said Makoto.

"Synch ratio is holding at 73." said Maya.

"Understood," said Shinji, "I am awaiting the word of command, Major."

Misato beamed. She was very happy at Shinji's progress. She smiled at him on screen, and activated her comms pad.

"Shinji, please hold. I am waiting for the word of command to activate." She turned and saw Ritsuko entering the room, and stand stock still in amazement.

"Maya." she said in a peeved voice, "Who gave you permission to activate Unit 01?"

"Shinji gave me the orders."

Ritsuko stood there staring at Shinji's image on the screen, then burst into peals of laughter.

"Well done Shinji, although I thought that Asuka would be the first to do this..." She said in a pleased voice.

Shinji looked confused. He had been expecting a reprimand, not praise.

"Anyway, activate Units 02 and 00 on the double." she said on the comms pad.

"What about Shinji?" said Asuka's voice from the comms, "Don't tell me the Baka broke his EVA..."

"Shinji activated the Unit himself. He gave Maya the necessary instructions on his own."

"NANI?" How?" said Asuka, shocked.

"The commander gave you jurisdiction to activate on your own. It seems that Shinji memorised the instructions I gave when I activated the EVAs."

"Unit 00 and 02 are active. Harmonics are normal. Nerve levels have passed borderline without a problem."

"Well done, Maya!" said Ritsuko, "That was way faster than normal.

"By the way," said Shigeru,"are we actually needed here?"

"Yeah." said Makoto.

"Not right now." said Ritsuko, "You'll receive your instructions later. Misato, you're up."

"EVA LAUNCH!"

The EVAs shoulders went back as they took an erect standing position. They looked around the locker, and the pilots waited for their next instruction, their nervousness and excitement showing in the movements of their EVAs.

"OK, guys" said Misato, "Beside you, you will find a hatch. Open it, and remove the pistols you find in there. Hold them in front of your face so the buttons on the laser pack face you."

They all nodded, and did so. The pistols looked rather like the pre-second impact video game pistols called G-Cons. They were of black metal, and they had a button where the clip should be. There was a laser aiming system attached to them. They were wireless, so they could be lost during training. It added difficulty to the training.

"Ok, guys. To turn on the laser aiming system, push the switch on the laser pack to the left. To switch it off, push it back to the right. The safety is always off. Pull the trigger to fire. If you didn't already know that, then I will really wonder how you defeated all those angels."

"We're not stupid, Misato..." muttered Shinji.

"Sorry, Shin chan..." said Misato apologetically, "The gun will fire eight shots before you have to reload. To reload, you have to press the button on the base of the pistol grip. That's the one which is where the clip should be. There will be a 2.5 second delay between when you press the button and when you can fire again. You'll notice that the guns are wireless. If you are shot in the right hand, you will drop the gun, and have to retrieve it while at the mercy of your opponents. Since the gun is wireless, it will run out of batteries after eighty shots are fired."

"This is weird..." said Asuka.

"Yes... but tactically good." said Misato, "In the event of you running out of batteries, you will press the button for the normal pistol's clip eject. This will eject the battery. You will then have to find your way to a station to get another. At the start of the game, you have three clips. Check the box to find them, and stick them in your EVA's belt."

Shinji looked at the back of the case, and found the clips. He smiled, and put them in his EVA's belt. Then he looked at the exit, and waited.

"Five body shots mean a kill. Two head-shots and three heart-shots also mean a kill. Get Ready! Oh, the walls in this arena are holographic, but don't try to walk through them, as they are completely corporeal."

All three pilots gulped, and waited.

"OK, start the holo program. First level is the maze! Stealth is recommended here! Open the hatches."

The doors opened to reveal a T-junction to Shinji. His eyes were wide. It was a holographic maze! He was going to have some fun. He grinned, and waited.

"OK! READY! GO!" shouted Misato.

0

0

0

Shinji slowly moved his EVA forward. He was approaching the Junction at almost a crawl. He couldn't hear his EVA's feet at all. He turned his commas off, and spoke to the being inside his helmet.

"How come I can't hear my EVA's footsteps?" he asked.

"The EVA is equipped with stealth gear. It will not be detected."

Shinji's eyes narrowed. "Cooooool..." he whispered, and continued. He decided to take the left, and pressed his back to the wall so he could look down the right passage. Then, he turned to peek around the corner and down the left passage. It was clear, so he walked to the next passage, and put his head around the corner, and looked into the face of Unit 02, who was trying to look down the passage he was in. Shinji leapt back, and brought his gun up to fire. He waited for Asuka to turn the corner, but then realised that she was probably doing the same thing that he was doing, so he turned and ran, and heard gunshots from behind him. He ducked the corner just in time, and looked at the wall that he had heard the shots ricochet off. He saw that bullet holes had been 'drawn' into the wall. In fact, they looked computer implanted. This really was an advanced holographic program.

He waited for Asuka to come around the corner, but she didn't. He put is EVA's back to the wall, and edged his way to the corner. He then did a policeman's roll, and pointed his weapon down the passage way. It was empty. He ran to the corner where he had first seen Asuka's EVA, and then looked down it. It was empty as well. It was long, with a cross junction in the middle of it. He was edging towards it, his EVA's feet moving soundlessly. He then saw the blue form of Unit 00 come around the cross junction. He froze, and waited. The blue unit turned to look at him. They both seemed to hesitate, not wanting to fight each other. They just stood there and looked at one another. Then, Shinji received a hailing on his comm pad.

"Ikari-kun..." said Rei.

"Hai, Ayanami?" he responded.

"I win." was all she said as her Unit raised it's pistol and fired all eight rounds of it's magazine at Shinji, getting him twice in the head, and three times on the torso. Shinji's neural connectors went dead, and his EVA slumped over and fell to the floor. Shinji cursed himself for his carelessness and hesitation.

"Why did you do that, Ayanami..." he muttered.

"It's only a game. If it were reality, I would never hurt you..." she said, "If you'll excuse me, I have to hunt down Soryu."

Then, the blue EVA turned and walked away...

0

0

(Shinji:Dead, Rei: No body hits, Asuka: No body hits.)

0

Rei was looking around the corner at the passage ahead from where she had 'killed' Shinji. She had reached a sort of U turn in the maze. She then walked around the corner, and saw Unit 02 peeking around another corner. She made Unit 00 raise the pistol, and she fired off five rounds into her. Unit 02 leapt out of the way, only taking two body hits. Then, She turned and ran headlong at Rei, who made her Unit 00 run away and reload. She fired shots behind her as she ran, and then turned a corner rapidly. She was about to take a breath, when she heard a voice.

_(She's behind you, you know...)_

_What do you mean? I just left her behind._

_(She's behind you now! RUN!)_

Rei pushed Unit 00 into a sprint, running rapidly along the glowing corridors in her Ninja EVA. She looked behind her, and saw Unit 02 chasing her. She looked forward, to see where she was going. The passage went on for quite a while. She looked behind her again. Unit 02 was no where to be seen. She heard a voice on her comms speaker.

"Hey, girls, the maze will now change to cover, such as windows. You can shoot through the holograph windows and the artificial glass." said Misato.

The scenery in front of Rei changed. She appeared to be in what looked like a city. However, make it a city where you'd expect humans the size of EVAs to live. Rei crept around the building, her Unit's back hunched low, with her pistol held out in front of her. She went past a large double doorway without looking. That mistake almost cost her her 'life'. She heard several shots, and the door frame was peppered with bullets. One of the laser rounds hit her right hand, making her drop her pistol. She had leapt back to the doorway, and she saw that her pistol was lying there, undamaged. It was just out of her reach. She knew that if she reached for it, Asuka would give her another body hit, and she'd just waste one life. Rei also knew that she was the most patient of the two.

She smiled, and waited.

She could almost sense the German hothead's frustration at the waiting game. It made her smile inwardly, imagining Asuka having a tantrum in her EVA. She waited, but then thought that maybe Asuka had gotten bored. She leapt out, and grabbed her pistol, and rolled to the other side of the door. Her daring move was responded to by a lot of gunfire. However, none of the shots hit. It was evident that Rei had provoked the wrath of the 'demon girl'. This was going to get interesting...

She looked around, and realised that she was going nowhere by staying in the same spot. She went along the corridor at a rapid pace, knowing that Asuka would hunt her down before long. She found a staircase, and climbed, hoping to reach the top of the building and do a spot of sniping or rooftop jumping, if a hasty retreat was in order. She got to the next flight, and walked forward slowly, her pistol at the ready. She looked around, and saw Unit 02 in front of her down the street. She smiled and aimed carefully, not knowing that there was a threat from behind as well...

0

0

(Shinji:Dead, Rei: One body hit, Asuka: Two body hits.)

0

"OK, Shinji. We're reloading you into the game!" said Misato. She turned, and gave a thumbs up to Maya, who smiled, and pressed a single button on her control pad.

Misato smiled, and saw Shinji's EVA revive.

_Now this is going to get interesting..._

0

0

(Shinji: No body hits, Rei:One body hit, Asuka: Two body hits)

0

Rei was pointing her gun at Asuka's EVA. She heard a rustling sound behind her, and shrugged it off as just being the wind. She kept aiming, and then she felt the rustle again. She concentrated herder, not letting the wind distract her. Then, something hit her. She wasn't in a city, but a holographic construct. There was no wind there...

She leapt to her right, narrowly avoiding several shots fired at her. She turned and fired in the directions that the shots came from, but all ricocheted off the wall her assailant hid behind. She waited, and then pressed the reload button. Her gun made a clicking sound to show that it was reloading. Her attacker leaped out when he heard this sound, and fired. However, Rei leapt off the rooftop, and fell for several floors, landing in a crouching position, making the ground around her shake violently with the impact. She looked up, and fired a volley at the rooftop. Then, sensing Unit 02 behind her, and span around, only to be looking down the barrel of a Laser Pistol. Then, two shots were fired, but only one hit as Unit 00 ducked very rapidly and jumped to a second floor window, narrowly avoiding the shots that followed her retreat. She then ran across the floor to a junction in the corridor, only to see Unit 01 come into view. She raised her pistol, but he was gone. Unit 00 walked to the junction, and cast quick glances in both directions, making sure that Unit 01 was nowhere to be seen. When satisfied that Shinji's EVA had gone, she continued cautiously down the corridor, her weapon held high. Then she felt a strange sensation to her left, and turned that way sharply, her laser pistol raised. Nothing. She moved slowly for 360 degrees, but there was still nothing. Then she looked up – into Unit 01's pistol. She dropped her pistol, and nodded. The shot signalled the end of her 'life'. Her EVA slumped to the floor, and went inactive. She received a hail from Shinji.

"Sorry about that, Ayanami..." said Shinji apologetically, "I had to do it."

"Wakata, Ikari-kun." said Rei softly, "It's only a game. I know that you would never harm me in reality."

"Thanks for understanding, Ayanami..." said Shinji, sounding slightly inflated because of Rei's high opinion of him, "Excuse me, I have to go and hunt down Asuka."

"Ikari-kun!" Rei said before she could be cut off.

"Hai, Ayanami?" said Shinji's kind voice.

"The way that you hung from the ceiling like that... that was... really... cool..." said Rei, trying out the new phrase.

"Arigato, Ayanami," said Shinji, blushing scarlet.

Despite her loss, Rei could do nothing but smile softly.

_(Awwww... Isn't that sweet?)_

_Please be quiet._

0

0

(Shinji: No body hits, Rei: Dead, Asuka: Two body hits)

0

Asuka has sworn that she heard a gunshot from within the building that Rei jumped into. Maybe Rei misfired. However, she had heard shots between Rei and another person before, and Rei certainly wouldn't jump off a roof and point her gun upwards for nothing... This meant that Shinji was back in the game. She knew that there was at least one of them around. However, both might still be alive, but that meant Rei only had one head-shot left.

She smiled, and jumped up to the widow that Rei leapt to previously. She went down the halls in speedy pursuit of Unit 00. She went to a junction, and turned, only to see the form of Unit 00 in the hallway, lying crumpled on the ground. She examined her, and she saw that she was dead. She smiled and walked up to Rei's EVA, and stuck her middle finger up right in front of her face. Then she continued down the passage, and came across the barrel of Unit 01's gun. She leapt sideways into a large dining room, complete with a banquet table, and several ornate chairs in the area. Unit 01 entered from the other end of the hall, and fired At Asuka, who hid behind a chair. She then fired all her rounds in a straight line across the width of the table. She then broke the table in two, and used it for cover. However, it was to no avail as Shinji's laser could penetrate it. She received a head shot and another body hit before she hurled her EVA from the room, and out of the window onto the street.

She fled into what looked like an office building and entered a cubicle. She pushed the desk into the hall, to hamper Shinji's advance. She then ran out and proceeded to make a barricade of various office furniture, and then hid in a location where she could see the door leading into the office, and the barricade. She enjoyed making decoys, and the barricade was sure to look like where she was hiding. She saw Unit 01 stealthily enter the building, and head to a position where it could hide and see the barricade.

Asuka smiled to herself, and took careful aim at Shinji. She then fired eight shots at him, and quickly pressed the reload before firing more bullets at where he had been. She knew that she had hit his head, but did not know if she had inflicted other injuries on him. She smiled, and ran out of the building, firing her gun behind her. She was greeted by several shots that narrowly missed her. She kept running, and heard the sound of something hitting the floor. She ignored it, and fired her next clip at the figure pursuing her. She pressed the reload, and then emptied another clip at the box her pursuer had hidden behind. She pressed the reload button, but no noise came from it. She swore, and released the clip shaped battery from her handgun. She reached for her belt to place another eighty round battery into her handgun. However, she realised that her utility belt appeared to have been lost. She remembered that she had heard something drop behind her.

"That Schliebe! BAKA DUMBKOPFF! He shot my belt off!" she shouted. In the back of her mind, she was thinking of a scenario where Misato 'accidentally' shot her belt off.

(A/N: but I digress...)

She looked, and saw Shinji peek out at her. She pointed her empty gun at him, and hoped he ducked. He did, and she plunged down a side street with incredible speed, running into the nearest block of flats. She ran up the stage, and kicked down the door of an apartment. She then ran to the balcony, and leapt off it. Unit 01 stopped at the balcony, and fired a few rounds at her, resulting in her getting another body hit. She turned while falling, and shot Unit 01's pistol from his right hand. She then turned, and ran for her Utility belt.

0

0

(Shinji: two body hits and One head shot,. Rei: Dead, Asuka: three body hits, and one head shot.)

0

Shinji cursed, and was about to leap after his pistol, when he got a call from Misato.

"Shinji. Go back to the apartment, and look in the fridge!" said Misato. "I got something in there for you!"

Shinji turned around, and opened the fridge, and pulled out a laser sniper rifle. He was grinning from ear to ear, and he pressed the call button to talk to Misato.

"Thanks Misa-chan!" he said.

"I can't give you any more ammo for it. You have four rounds per clip in there. You should have a forty round magazine in there. Press the mag to reload!"

Shinji smiled, and took aim at his quarry.

0

0

0

Asuka ran along the streets, dodging through the debris. There were holographic cars everywhere. She hid behind one, and turned to see if Shinji was following her. She never saw him, so she rose. She saw a laser round ricochet off the car, and she ran as fast as she could, followed by bullets. She was almost in danger of being hit when she tripped and fell on her face, saving her from her final head shot. She smiled s she finally reached her utility belt, and she hung it loosely around her EVA's neck. She was about to hie when a bullet grazed the debris she was hiding behind. She took a eighty round battery from her belt, and slotted it into the base of her pistol grip, and cocked back the slide, loading another six laser rounds into it. She spun around on impulse, and saw a flicker of movement in the corner of her eyes.

0

0

0

Shinji had regained his pistol, and was now hunting Asuka. He had seen her pick up her utility belt, so her stopped firing, and started to make his way towards her. He ran, but was only half sure that he had managed to avoid her gaze, because she span around quickly, as if she knew where she was. He hid against the wall. Then, he ran out onto the road, and hid behind a burnt out car. He couldn't see Asuka, so he stood up and looked around. Asuka was no where in sight. He looked for another minute, and then leapt down when his EVA was shot in the chest. They were even now. He ran into a building, and her spotted Asuka entering the building from the opposite side. He pressed the reload button on his Pistol, and then ran up several flights of stairs until he reached the roof, shooting down the stairs occasionally to ensure that any pursuit would be hampered.

0

0

(Shinji: Three body shots, and one head shot. Asuka, Three body shots, one head shot. Rei: Dead)

0

All those in the Control room watched as both Shinji and Asuka's EVAs burst out of doors directly opposite each other on the rooftop. Neither hesitated, and both raised their pistols and fired one round at the other. Both EVAs remained in the ready position for an indeterminable amount of time. Both just stood still with their pistols pointed at each other. The bridge staff started to worry.

"What happened!" cried Misato, "Who won!"

Maya was biting her fingernails nervously, ans Shigeru and Makoto were glued to the screen, their mouths hanging open. Ritsuko was on her fiftieth cigarette. Gendo was staring, but it was obvious that he was staring at Asuka, willing her to lose. Fuyutsuki was just staring wide eyed at the screen. Even the assorted Section 2 agents bore expressions of profound respect on their faces.

All the people in the bridge gasped at the sign of movement. Both EVAs slowly toppled backwards, to land in crumpled heaps. The bridge crew realised that it was a draw. They ran to extract the pilots.

0

0

0

_Well... At least I drew against her..._

"Hey, you in my helmet! Thanks for the help and advice." said Shinji.

"You are welcome. We are being extracted..." said the voice in the mono tone, "We will cease battle position."

Shinji felt the plug being removed, and his visor powered out. All went black.

0

0

(Shinji:Dead, Rei:Dead, Asuka: Dead)

0

Shinji, Rei and Asuka were in the waiting room, awaiting their grades. All the bridge crew and the commander entered, all carrying clipboards. All the children were still wearing their neural suits, but the helmets had been removed. They were sweating from the stress of the chase, but were also looking rather cheery. Laser Quest is an excellent stress relief.

Yet again, Shinji and Rei disengaged their hands when the others in the room gave them the customary amazed stares. They both turned pink when Misato slyly winked at them. Gendo came forward and announced.

"The first children used a good use of acrobatic skill, and was unhesitating in 'killing' a comrade. She was cool headed, and did not lose her concentration. We think that she merits a grade B of seventy percent." said Gendo in a neutral voice.

Everyone in the room applauded her, and Shinji caught her in an impulsive embrace. One which made Rei turn the colour of Unit 02. She smiled softly, and looked pleased.

"The Second Children displayed enormous feats of dexterity and agility, and she isn't afraid to run when the situation demands it. Therefore, it is our decision that she merits a grade A with 85 percent!"

Asuka smiled and graciously received her applause, looking down her nose at Rei (who looked unconcerned), and winking slyly at Misato, mouthing the word "Later" to her. This caused Misato to blush but look a lot happier.

"The Third Children a lot of good stealth tactics, and also was fast on his feet. He was also quite acrobatic, and also displayed great marksmanship skills. Therefore, he earns a grade A with eighty five percent!" said Gendo, a note of pride in his voice.

Shinji rose to receive his acclaim. He bowed politely to every one in the room, and found his hand taken and given a squeeze by Rei. She was smiling at him.

"Shinji and Asuka both drew, so they both share number one status until the next trial!"

Asuka and Shinji shook hands politely, and then left the room together, with Rei in tow.

"Meet me tomorrow at the local convenience store. We'll get some of the stuff for Rei's party..." said Asuka softly into Shinji's ear.

"Hai, Asuka-chan."said Shinji.

"You get romantic with Rei, and leave the work to me." said Asuka, "I know you kissed her."

"How!" said Shinji in a strained whisper.

"Well, I do now..." said Asuka with an evil grin, "I have to go. Ja-ne!"

"Ja Ne!" said Shinji, his voice sounding scandalised.

Rei walked up to Shinji and took his hand in hers.

"Ikari-kun?" she asked softly

"Hai, Ayanami?" he said to her in that kind voice he only used for her.

"Will you... walk me home tonight?"

"Hai, Ayanami..." said Shinji, smiling.

They walked to the trains, and left the Geo-front. They walked to her house, and then parted with another chaste kiss, that was only milliseconds longer than the first, but had double the effect on them. Shinji walked home, with a bounce in his step, with a silly grin plastered to his face.

He was happy. He had drawn with "The Great Asuka Langley Soryu" in battle,and kissed Rei Ayanami, the girl he loved, in the same day. Also, he had planned a party for her, with his father, no less... He was Content...

As I have said many times...

God's in his heaven. All's right with the world...

0

0

0

End: Of the Unexpected...

I hope you enjoyed that! The laser quest was 6 pages long! It took a while to write because I am back at school from study leave. Whoopee Skip. Anyway, I hope to have the next chapter up quicker. I love you all! BTW, thanks to all the reviews of chapter eight. I was writing that after I had listened to the piece "Canon". I'm glad you liked it. Yes, Saiyan, there will be more cello scenes... I'd like to thank all the things in my life that are so bad that I thought of what it would be like to be good. R&R!

UNTIL NEXT TIME, FOLKS! Ja ne! Give me feedback on the battle scene!

I LOVE YOU ALL!

Asano.


	10. Of Love

HELLO ALL! Welcome to the tenth chapter of TTOE! This is your host, Asanohoshi! I'm glad that a lot of people liked the chapter on laser quest! It has been a while since a battle scene, huh? Well, that's why I put the laser quest in.

I'd like to apologise for the delay on this update! I hope you enjoy this! It all starts in the morning. I always enjoy the morning... And the first drink of the day ;) I'm considering making every chapter of this story an account of a day in the EVA world. Any reviews, please express your opinion on this idea!

Anyway... I'm too tired to bother making the story seem dramatic for now... I also like waff. Right now, my life's a bit waffy... mmmmm... waffiness... I wish I could remember what happened on saturday... oh... c'est la vie...

Anyway, I will shut up and write now. Ok. Bye.

Go Away! Read. Stop reading this, and read the story!

Asano

0

0

Chapter Ten: Of Love...

0

0

0

It was a quiet morning in Tokyo-3. It had seemed to be like that lately. Maybe it was because of the lack of 50 metre high monsters invading every now and again. The night had let a gentle shower fall over the city, leaving a filmy layer of dew on the grass and the surrounding greenery that shone in the morning sun. The scene resembled that of a romantic novel, and life in this illustrious city seemed to be taking a step in the right direction.

Shinji rose in the morning to the sound of his alarm clock. It was 7:30, and he had managed to get a good sleep the previous night. Particularly because he had something rather nice to dream about. ;) should I say 'someone'

He walked to the bathroom, and completed his daily hygiene ritual. Then, he went to the kitchen to prepare breakfast. It was almost a predetermined action, and he seemed to home in towards the stove. He was still a bit groggy, so he didn't notice the smell of eggs being cooked. He very nearly walked into Asuka. He stopped, and observed the German red-head cooking. He bore the blank expression of someone trying to come to terms with some sort of family massacre.

He made a mental calculation in his head:

_Asuka + Cooking breakfast either happy, in relationship, or on crack._

He shook his head, to make sure that the girl in front of him wasn't a figment of his imagination. Verifying that she was real, he tried conversation.

"Ummm... Asuka. Ohayo!" he said, trying to sound cheerful.

Asuka turned to him and gave him a sunny little smile. Her cheeks had a faint flush on them, partly because of the heat that emanated from the pan, but also partially from the happiness that Shinji factored into his equation. She was wearing her school uniform, and over it, a plain white apron rather like Shinji's, but with some German writing on it. Where she had got that from, Shinji had no idea. In fact, he couldn't quite fathom why Asuka would willingly submit herself to domestic chores, no matter what they were. If EVA was made to sound like a household chore, Asuka would have probably hung up her Synch clips long ago.

"Guten Morgen, Shinji-kun!" she said in an almost joyful voice. Shinji reminded himself that, according to his equation, she might be under the effects of crack. Although it had been a while since she used his real name, instead of 'Baka' or 'Dumbkopff' or some equally less than desirable German swear words.

Shinji had unclenched his jaw by now. He noticed that whenever he saw Asuka, his jaw clenched. It was probably a defence mechanism, as he was used to having the red-head's palm connect with his face at least three times a day. He noticeably relaxed.

"Genki Des'ka, Asuka-chan?" he said, now sure that he wasn't about to be beaten to death any time soon.

"Hai, Genki! Sou su?"

"Genki... Why are you cooking, Asu-chan?"

"Just thought that I might as well, as I was up early." she said. Her eyes gave away the lie, but as usual, Super Shinji never noticed.

"Where's Misato?" he asked curiously.

"Oh, she's washing stuff off her thighs..." said Asuka, turning to the stove, and grinning to herself. It was an evil, even predatory grin. Yet again, the hapless pilot of Unit 01 still did not notice anything suspicious. Asuka had done everything short of shouting the answer in his face. In fact, Shinji was only thinking of how nice Asuka was to make the breakfast.

Misato came in, wearing her jammies. She yawned, and plunked herself down on one of the chairs. Her hair was a veritable tangle of purple. She had a rather satisfied look on her face. This, Shinji caught. third time lucky...

"Ohayo, Misato! What's up?" he asked in a perplexed voice. Everyone seemed to be acting strangely. First, Asuka was actually utilising her culinary skills, and then Misato appeared to be happy to wake up in the morning. This was food for thought, and knowing the mental dimness of Shinji's mind, it might take him several days...

He sat down at the table and waited for the cheerfully humming Asuka to bring him his breakfast. He placed his hands behind his head, and leaned back in his chair. He closed his eyes, and thought of the plan for the day. He had to go to school, but he had his father's permission to see him afterwards in order to arrange Rei's party, and maybe check in stores to check if the karaoke kit was available. What he didn't factor into the equation was the fact that he had homework, and that Asuka might get slightly peeved if he didn't cook the dinner that night. However, seeing the strangely happy German before him actually made him forget his usual duties. Not smart, but can you blame him? It seemed that everyone was acting odd lately, so he was probably gambling on the fact that Asuka might remain happy for the rest of the day, and it might be possible that he might walk home to dinner waiting for him tonight. The thought of not having to do any chores in the house made him feel both happy and uncomfortable, as he was used to doing the chores, and not doing it seemed weird or abnormal.

He nodded his head to Asuka in thanks when she placed a plate laden with food in front of him. It smelled very good, and he was practically salivating because of the hunger that emerged newborn from the depths of his stomach. He shovelled fried eggs and toast into his mouth at the rate of knots, and munched on sausages vigorously. He noticed that they were having less and less Japanese food. It showed how society was becoming more and more Americanised. He didn't notice that Misato was watching him demolish his food with a rather bemused expression on his face, or that Asuka was trying to suppress a violent fit of laughter. He finished the breakfast, and put the plate into the dishwasher. He had managed to finish breakfast in the record time of 5 minutes, an astonishing feat for the usually slow eater.

"Domou Arigato, Asu-chan!" he said, smiling widely, "That was delicious! You wanna walk to school together?"

Asuka grinned and nodded.

"Hai, Shin-kun." she said, "We can stop by some stores to see what we should buy for Rei's surprise party."

"Good idea! C'mon, let's go!"

"I'll meet you downstairs! You go ahead!"

"That'd be impolite, I'll stay he..."

Shinji stopped talking when Asuka gave him the usual death glare. He suspected that the crack had worn off finally.

"OK, OK! I'm going!" he said hurriedly, leaving the room rather rapidly.

Asuka turned to Misato, and smiled. She always like the way Misato looked in the morning, in her cute jammies, and her hair messed up. Asuka, being one to speak her mind, told her this.

"Misa-chan..." she said in a soft voice.

"Hai, Asu-chan?" said Misato in a curious manner.

"You look really cute like that, you know..." said Asuka, closing the gap between herself and Misato with a few slow steps.

"Ummm... like this?" said Misato, looking over herself in a confused manner, "I always thought that I looked horrible in the morning..."

"Nah... You look sweet..." said Asuka, grinning gently, "You look really innocent and cute."

"Arigato, Asu-chan..." said Misato, blushing to the roots of her hair.

"You have to go anywhere today? Do they need you at NERV?"

"When was the last time that they actually needed me at NERV?" said Misato in a peeved manner, "I've still got to go there..." she gently patted at Asuka.

Asuka grinned, and dodged Misato's playful slap. She then stepped in agilely, and pecked Misato on the lips gently. She held her fingers up in Misato's trademark 'V' sign, and then skipped out of the room humming happily to herself, leaving Misato sitting on her own at the breakfast table munching thoughtfully at a piece of toast left on Shinji's plate. It was going to be an interesting day, and all signs showed that it was going to be a good one. However, omens can be faulty...

0

0

0

Rei rose early this morning. Something had been nagging at her all night, and she had found it hard to close her eyes, let alone sleep. She had managed to fall asleep at midnight, which was around two hours later then when she usually slept according to the strict timetable she kept in her head. She was nervous. She had thought that the commander had changed, but he had acted so harshly towards her, and still felt unsure if he had indeed decided to change, even if Shinji said that he was putting it on to make sure she left the room.

Shinji had mentioned that there was a secret involved. She usually understood that some things were classified, and she had never been overly curious in order to bother finding out what the secrets were. However, now it seemed to nag at her. Everyone in the bridge seemed to know something. That irritated her. She was sure that she had more security clearance than the bridge bunnies, and was annoyed that the information hadn't been disclosed to her.

She clambered off her bed slowly, and wiped the sleep from her eyes. She walked to the bathroom, and washed up and brushed her teeth, looking in the mirror, and yet again wondering about her appearance, and how it would affect her life from then on. She finished in the bathroom, and then opened her closet. Maya had called her earlier and told her that she was going to have to postpone to Saturday morning. It was seeming like it was going to take forever for her to learn how to learn to put on make-up. She reached into her wardrobe, and withdrew a school uniform from within. She donned it quickly, and then headed towards the front door. At the door, she stopped. She realised that she had forgotten her bag. She shook her head, as if to clear it. She had never been this distracted. She picked up her bag, and walked out of the door, which shut after her with a clicking sound.

She walked down the stairs onto the bleak street outside. The sun had risen early, and it reflected off her eyes and filling her with warmth. A soft smile touched her lips as she turned and walked towards a convenience store across the road from her. She went in, and purchased a vegetable pastry for a few yen, and also bought a bottle of water. She placed these into her lunch box, and was about to leave the store, when she remembered that she had forgotten to eat breakfast. She hurried back inside to purchase a second pastry, and another bottle of water. The elderly shopkeeper smiled at her.

"Forgotten to eat your breakfast, huh?" he asked her shrewdly.

Rei nodded, "Hai."

"I tell you what. I'll give you a free canned coffee with the pastry. It's just what you need in the morning. I never go for a day without one!" he said proudly, indicating himself with his thumb.

Rei didn't know the clerk, and wasn't sure whether or not this was a good recommendation. However, she nodded her head, and smiled gently.

"Domou Arigato." she said with a small bow.

"Do- itashimashite." he said, smiling at her, " You remind me of my own daughter. She always wanted blue hair. I laughed it off as teenage childishness. Then, all of a sudden, she came home with blue hair and red contacts. She didn't look that bad..." the man had a reminiscent look on his face, "She was the talk of the school... All the boys were after her. It was a fashion thing. However, she always wanted to have light blue hair, but she only found dark blue. Where do you buy your dye? I would very much like to buy her a present..." he asked curiously.

"I don't buy dye." she said in her flat voice, "This is my natural hair and eye colour."

"Really?" asked the man curiously, if a bit sceptically, "Do any of your relatives have blue hair or red eyes?"

"My mother does," replied Rei, her eyes showing a bit of anger, "It's her mark on my life."

"You sound as if you don't get along..." said the man gently.

"You could say that.." whispered Rei, bowing her head slightly. If he knew the truth, would he be talking to her now... would he be able to contain the horror he was sure to feel...?

"Hey, lighten up! I'm sorry... didn't mean to hurt your feelings..." said the man quickly.

"It doesn't matter." said Rei softly, "By the way, what is your daughter's name?"

"Her normal name is Sakura. Tijari Sakura..." he said, "However, she told me that she had a idol in her life. A heroine who saved her, if not this whole city. That was about the time that she wanted to change her hair and eyes. She changed her name too... I asked her why, and she told me that she named herself after her hero."

"What did she change her name to?" said Rei curiously, not seeing where this was leading.

"You know, the same as that Evangelion pilot..." he said gesturing to a poster on the wall, "Ayanami Rei..."

0

0

0

Shinji and Asuka walked towards Tokyo-3 college. They saw a catering store, and walked into it. They both grinned as they saw a wide range of foods that they could buy for the party. They ambled up to the counter, and knocked on it. A man of around twenty five came out from the back of the store, smiling and rubbing his hands together in a businesslike manner.

"Ohayo Kosaimasu, Samas." he said with a smile on his face, "What may I get you?"

They looked a bit taken aback at being addressed so formally, but took a look around. Then Shinji turned to the attendant.

"We want to know what party food you sell. We're having one this Saturday, and we need to stock up."

"Your anniversary, no doubt?" he said, eyeing both of them with a smile that had all the implications of 'aww, isn't that sweet?'.

"N-No!" stammered Shinji, "We're just friends! Nothing more..."

"Friends that hold hands?" said the man curiously, but in a polite voice.

Both the pilots face faulted, and looked down slowly in unison. Sure enough, there were their hands, connected. They both removed their hands from the vicinity of the others. Shinji was so terrified that the violently jerked his hand away, while Asuka looked VERY confused. How had they not noticed that they were holding hands? Had they got that close over the past months?

"We... We've been through a lot together," said Shinji, "You see, we're..."

"Wait!" exclaimed the man, " I know you! You're Ikari Shinji! I saw you in the papers! That must mean that you're Soryu Asuka Langley! Imagine having two Evangelion pilots in my store! This is such an honour! I understand now!"

"Understand what?" said Shinji apprehensively.

"Why you two were holding hands, of course! You must have saved each others lives countless times! The bond between you two must be really strong. But, where is Ayanami-san? I would have thought that you'd be together."

"Actually," said Shinji, putting on a conspiratorial air, "The party is for her! We're gonna surprise her!"

"Excellent! You require catering? Then look no further! I shall care for your every need!" said the man in an excited voice, "At a discount of course!"

"Pardon me..." said Asuka in a suspicious voice, "Why are you giving us a discount?"

"Because you saved my sister's life! She only saw Unit 00, but I saw all three of you fight from Mount Yuri! So, Sakura is a bit obsessed with Ayanami Rei. She's the despair of my father... changed her name to Ayanami Rei, and all..."

"Well, we don't need a discount." said Shinji, looking uncomfortable at the thought of loads of Rei's running around, "It would hardly be just for us to just get a discount without doing anything for you personally!"

"Well... I was kind of hoping that you could get a group photo. You three pilots, my sister and me. Signed, of course..."

"If you want..." said Shinji, who had always felt uncomfortable with people calling him a celebrity.

"OF COURSE WE'LL DO IT!" shouted Asuka happily. Asuka, on the other hand, loved the attention.

"Brilliant, what do you have in mind?" said the shopkeeper, beaming, "for the party, I mean!"

"Well, give us your number, I'll give you a call about it later." said Shinji in a hurried voice.

Asuka glared at him, "What's wrong with talking now?"

"School. We'll be late," said Shinji, "C'mon, Asuka! Thanks for the help, sama!"

"No sweat!" said the shopkeeper, "It was an honour! Here's my number!"

"Arigato. See you later!" said Asuka, making the 'V' sign she seemed to be so fond of nowadays.

Both the pilots left the store. Unconsciously, their hands became intertwined once more as they walked. No one could every describe with words the bond that the EVA pilots had between each other. It transcended what was humanly possible between two friends... Those three had a part to play in the fate of the world. Fate was not done with them... yet. However, with life getting better, it seemed hard to see what could go wrong, and the Testament was forgotten to all but two...

0

0

0

Rei walked into school looking slightly bemused. The man at the convenience store had looked from Rei to the poster on the wall, then back to Rei again, before realising who she was. Then, he gave her back all the money she had paid for the food with a low bow. He then took several photos of her with a camera that seemed to appear from thin air. All in all, it was a rather unusual experience, but one that made Rei feel warm inside. All her life, she had felt like the lowest life form on earth, an unwanted hybrid... However, there were some who idolised her, and thought she was a hero. That turned her ego upside down! Her lips were curved upwards into a smile of triumph.

She saw two people walking towards the school gate, holding hands. She peered at them from between narrowed eyelids in order to get a better look at them, and saw that it was Asuka and Shinji. She turned a pale shade of red. Shinji had only every held her hand...

Her thoughts went to those of jealousy. She had only felt envy once before in her life, and that was when Shinji's mother Yui had told her that Kaworu loved Shinji. She felt a sudden hatred towards her red headed colleague and friend. She narrowed her eyes at Asuka, and would have nearly given the German a death glare, if Shinji hadn't chose that moment to smile at her and pull Asuka along in the need to run towards her. He was waving his free hand, and calling to her.

"Ayanami! Ayanami! Ohayo!" he shouted happily, with a grin splitting his face. The grin was infectious, and soon Rei was smiling as well, caught up in Shinji's apparent happiness, and all thoughts of jealousy were shunted to the back of her mind. Shinji smiled and grabbed her hand. The three of them went into school hand in hand, with a content look on their faces. Rei's face was red, as it always was after contact with Shinji in any way.

Toji and Kensuke gaped open-mouthed at Shinji entering the school confidently clenching the hands of two of the most attractive girls in all Tokyo-3. Toji managed to give Shinji a sly sidelong grin, but Kensuke couldn't keep the envy from his eyes. He was rather rapidly turning green. Shinji entered the classroom with the same grin on his face, and turned to his female companions.

"Hey, you two! I'm gonna go chat to Kensuke and Toji, because I haven't seen them in ages!"

"Wakata, Ikari-kun..." said Rei softly.

"Go ahead!" said Asuka, "I've gotta talk to Rei about something!"

Shinji nodded and walked towards his friends, while Asuka steered Rei over to the corner of the classroom. She looked at Hikari as she approached, and shook her head. She then turned to look at the Blue haired girl.

"Rei, how are you?" she said gently.

"Fine, Soryu-chan." said Rei in her soft voice.

"So, tell me... what dya think of Shinji..." said Asuka in a teasing manner, a small smile on her lips.

"Why do you wish to know, Soryu-chan?" said Rei, her voice turning slightly hostile as she remembered Shinji and Asuka walking to school hand in hand.

"Just curious, 'cause you know... I think he really likes you..." Asuka spoke in a hushed voice, looking around to make sure that the boy in question couldn't hear their conversation.

Rei turned bright red at this. She thought of many things that she and Shinji could do, with the most innocent being a walk in the park, with the most daring being a scenario that would make even Asuka's face turn pale. She smiled at Asuka, and looked at her hopefully.

"You think... how much does he like me, Soryu-chan?" she replied.

"So, you are interested in him! You wanna be his Girlfriend?" said Asuka with a rather cheeky smile on her face.

"Hai... Soryu-chan..." said Rei gently, in a voice that was hardly more than a whisper.

Asuka grinned openly at this. She looked happy, almost satisfied with Rei's answer. She then looked at Rei, and bent over in a conspiratorial fashion.

"Well... I can tell you one thing." she said.

"What might that be, Soryu-san?" responded Rei in a highly interested voice.

"You're gonna have to tell Shinji that you like him. He won't tell you that he likes you. He's too nervous. He isn't the type of person who is open or outspoken." said Asuka thoughtfully, "Well... neither are you... we have a problem here."

"I think I see what you mean, Soryu-chan..." said Rei. She did indeed have a rather surprising grasp of the situation. After all, she was taught by Gendo, and she was quick of thought.

"Well... what can we do about that?" said Asuka, verbally prodding Rei.

"I can ask him..." said Rei.

"Don't do that!" she said, her voice rising slightly, "It'll make you sound as if you're desperate."

_I am desperate... I want him NOW,_thought Rei , without letting any trace of her thoughts reach her face.

"You are right, Soryu-chan. What must I do?"

"You must wait till he asks you, or..." said Asuka in a dramatic voice, "for the right moment."

Rei raised her eyebrow. She hadn't expected this from Asuka. She had expected a more exciting reply from the tone that Asuka had taken while speaking. However, she knew that Asuka could be unpredictable, so she suspected that Asuka would find a way to make the "right moment" the most random moment in the day.

"What do I do when the correct moment occurs, Soryu-chan?" asked Rei in her usual voice.

Asuka slapped her palm against her forehead. Even the most dense girl she knew would know what she meant by the "right moment". She had thought that even the socially challenged Rei would know what to do.

"You kiss him!" said Asuka in a pained voice, flicking the blue haired girl on the forehead.

Rei's face turned a bright shade of crimson, and she rubbed her forehead in annoyance

0

0

0

The teacher ambled into the classroom. He seemed to look older and duller than before. How that was humanly possible, Shinji did not know..

"Stand! Bow! Sit!" Hikari took them through the customary and rather annoying ritual. Shinji performed it with as much reluctance as he usually did. He realised that no matter how great his day was, his disposition in class was always the same. He was going to be bored, and he knew it. He turned on his laptop, and accessed the necessary lesson files.

After the teacher had droned on for about ten minutes, Shinji received the inevitable message from Toji that signalled the start of one of those life changing conversations. (A/N Yeah... right...) Shinji accessed the message system.

#1Superstar: You P.I.M.P!

Beethoven: Nani?

#1Superstar: Comin into school like that with Soryu AND Ayanami!

Beethoven: what do you mean? We just came in together!

#1Superstar: yeah... right...

Beethoven: That's all! That doesn't mean anything! Is it wrong for friends to come to school together!

#1Superstar: Well... you and Asuka is normal... but! Ayanami!

Beethoven: What about Ayanami?

#1Superstar: It's just the fact that She lives on the other end of town makes me a little suspicious... Did she spend the night at yours? With you? In Bed? HAVING SEX?

Unit 02: Anta BAKA! Toji, you moron! Just because the baka and I have become friends doesn't mean that anything unusual happens! Also, Rei has become our good friend, so piss off! Rei isn't Dumbkopff's sex buddy!

#1Superstar: Ooooh... sorry! Didn't mean to insult your Girlfriend Asuka!

Unit 02 has left the room.

Beethoven has left the room.

0

0

0

Toji's chair lost it's balance as Asuka's desk collided with it at an unusually high velocity. Asuka was upon him in seconds, screaming for blood.

"Whaddya mean, "my girlfriend"! You want me to kick the shit out of you? Do ya?" shouted Asuka.

"N-no!" stammered Toji.

"Then shut your mouth you fool!" Asuka bellowed into his ear.

"OK! Calm down!" said Toji, "Jeez..."

"What was that?" said Asuka, her eyes narrowing dangerously.

"Nothing..." said Toji in a meek voice.

"Please, calm down!" interceded Hikari, "there really is no need for this!"

Asuka turned to glare at Hikari, but then miraculously calmed down. She went to the end of the class, picked up her desk, and went back to sit down. Toji was watching this scene unfold before his eyes with an aura of disbelief. He was about to open his mouth to say something to Asuka, but Hikari firmly planted her finger on his lips, and looked at him in a reproachful way. He grumbled but returned to his desk. Shinji grinned at him from his seat and stuck his finger up at him with a 'serves you right' expression on his face.

Toji didn't speak for the rest of the day...

0

0

0

Shinji walked out of school accompanied by Rei. They walked in silence towards Rei's apartment. As they passed a convenience store, the owner greeted Rei rather enthusiastically, which was a surprise for Shinji. People were usually quiet around Rei, because of her strange appearance and usually silent and enigmatic profile. However, the knowledge that Rei was being recognised filled Shinji with happiness. He turned Rei to tell her this, and saw that she was waving back to the man with a broad grin on her face. He was at first surprised, but then his face also split into a wide grin.

"Ayanami." he said to get Rei's attention.

"Hai, Ikari-kun" she responded, not taking her eyes off the shopkeeper.

"I'm really happy to see that you are opening up more..."

Rei smiled happily at this compliment from Shinji, and looked full into his eyes. The sun was soon to finish it's steady journey over Tokyo-3, and the sky was painted deep orange and crimson by it's dying rays. This light shone on Rei's blood red eyes... intensifying their crimson colour even more. Shinji found it hard to look away from them, as they appeared bottomless. However, he was called, almost compelled to come closer to them. Little did he know that the sunlight had splashed his own eyes with that same palette of crimson. He stopped smiling, and his face took on a look of concentration, as he looked deeper and deeper into what appeared to be a pair of crimson chasms. They stood there starting into each others eyes. Rei was entranced by the myriad of colours that glistened in Shinji's eyes, and he was just as entranced by hers.

They moved closer slowly. Rei slid her arms around Shinji's neck, and his arms moved around her waist to hold her body close to his. Their faces moved closer to each others, and they slowly, almost drowsily closed their eyes. They could feel each others nervousness emanating between them, and they could taste each other's breath. Shinji had kissed before, but they were only small ones, and were instinctive. Nothing could have prepared him for the surge of emotions that he felt as his lips moved millimetre by millimetre towards those of the girl he loved. He just wanted to kiss her as gently as he could. He was afraid that he could ruin everything in this one moment. Little did he know that Rei was having very similar thoughts. She was just as nervous, and she was hoping that Shinji wouldn't dislike her kiss, as it was to be her first proper one.

Their lips came to the end of their long journey. They both placed their lips against each others. Rei tilted her head to the right to the form of Shinji's lips. She merely caressed Shinji's mouth with her own, simply enjoying the feeling of his lips. She then felt the need for more. She wrapped her arms tighter around his necks, and deepened what was meant to be an innocent expression of attraction, turning it into a declaration of love. Rei didn't have any experience with kissing, but she wanted Shinji to know that he was the only one she had ever loved, and would ever love. She put all her feeling into her kiss, and was rather pleased when Shinji responded in kind.

Shinji was thrown into a sea of emotions. He was actually kissing Rei, the girl he had loved since he had first set eyes upon her. He pulled her closer to himself, and let the passion of their kiss take him away to a land of dreams. He loved her for everything she was. The kiss filled his every sense and flooded them, like a river overflowing. He felt her saliva mix with his own, leaving a sweet after-taste in his mouth.

Both Shinji and Rei broke off the kiss simultaneously. They were breathing hard, panting in order to regain breath. They both opened their eyes slowly, and if their lids were heavy. They yet again stared into each others eyes, taking in emotions that they passed on without words. Their lips both curled into smiles of love. Shinji opened his mouth to speak, but Rei covered his lips with her forefinger, and shook her head slightly. His smile widened, and he held Rei close to him in a loving embrace.

Rei felt her eyes fill, as did Shinji. They held each other closely, letting their tears flow freely down their cheeks. They stood like that for some time, locked in that passionate embrace. They eventually broke, and Shinji tried to speak again. This time, when Rei tried to stop him, he moved her hand away. He put his arms around her and put his lips close to her ear.

"Aishiteru... Rei-chan..." he whispered, his voice thick with love.

Rei gasped with a sharp intake of breath, and backed away from him. Her face was covered in tears. Shinji thought he has done something wrong, and was about to apologise when Rei threw herself into his arms, tears flowing freely. He held her to his chest with a content smile on his face, and looked up at the sunset.

"Aishiteru... Shinji-kun" said Rei softly, her voice filled with the love that she had revealed to him mere minutes ago...

0

0

0

End: Of Love...

Yes, It's only five and a half thousand words long... however, I thought It was a suitable way to end it. Next, On TTOE! We have our summary! And Asuka and Shinji take the day off to shop for Rei!

Sorry it took so long, I was working, and I had a holiday... :P Thanks to all my readers for bearing with me. Gomen-nasai.

I will see you next chapter.

Asanohoshi


	11. Of the Mind

Hello all. This is the eleventh chapter of TTOE. I've come a long way with this, and the main storyline hasn't even unfolded! This is gonna be big! A warm hearted greeting to all those out there who have helped me morale-wise with this piece. Even to Anomaly, who's initial criticism made me fight even harder to win over the audience! And welcome, to those who read this story after seeing the update, hope you liked what you see, and even if you haven't reviewed this in the past, everything you say here boosts my morale!

Thank you all! To receive so much praise for my first on-line fic is amazing...

Anyway, lets start with the summary of events insofar!

Summary:

Chapter One:

Shinji goes to school, and is alarmed to hear the angel siren. He is challenged by the black EVA, and is reunited with his father.

Chapter Two:

Shinji fights the Black EVA, and discovers that it is Kaworu.

Chapter Three:

Kaworu is asleep in NERV's infirmary. At Dawn, he is spirited off to Terminal Dogma, where Rei fails to apprehend him. Lillith comes off the cross and resumes her true form. She then Crucifies him just as Shinji enters Terminal Dogma.

Chapter Four:

Shinji collapses in grief. Rei shoots at Lillith, and sustains third degree burns on her hands. Lillith gives her the Testament of EVE and warns her of the final test. She falls unconscious because of blood loss, and talks to Yui Ikari in her dreams. She wakes up to see that Shinji has been sitting at her bedside in NERV's infirmary for a week.

Chapter Five:

Rei wakes up, and Shinji decides to take her shopping. Asuka and Misato have a cosy moment. Shinji spends 200,000 credits on Rei's clothes.

Chapter Six:

Asuka and Misato consummate their relationship with a kiss. Shinji goes to see his father, and makes up with him, and a lot of tears are shed. Rei is heading to the commanders office, but is told to go to the cages instead. She meets up with Asuka and Misato in the lifts, and Shinji in the Cages.

Chapter Seven:

Kaworu awakens in Terminal Dogma, and realises the full extent of his punishment. The Children have synch and activation tests. Rei discovers that Kaworu is present in her EVA. After the tests, Shinji invites Rei over for dinner at the Katsuragi household.

Chapter Eight:

Rei enters the house and Shinji gives her the grand tour. Rei spots Shinji's cello in his closet, and asks him to play for her. Misato and Asuka come to listen as well, and Gendo looks at pictures of this encounter with a wistful smile.

Chapter Nine:

Shinji talks to his father about Changing Rei's residence. Gendo agrees, and also tells Shinji that it is the perfect opportunity to hold a surprise party for Rei. Misato, Asuka and Maya are brought into the arrangements, and soon the party's plans are fully under way! Asuka, Rei and Shinji battle in the new Laser dome, in an exciting match that results in a draw between Shinji and Asuka!

Chapter Ten:

Asuka and Shinji visit a shop to find provisions for Rei's party. Rei discovers she is someone's hero. After school, Shinji and Rei share a passionate kiss that ends the secrecy behind their feelings for each other. They are now in a loving relationship.

That's what happened so far! Future summaries will be of the events of the previous five chapters only in order to save time. So, for summaries from now on, check every five chapters! I love you ALL!

Read, and enjoy...

Asano

0

0

0

Chapter Eleven: Of the Mind...

0

0

0

Shinji opened his eyes, and turned to look at the clock to the right of his bed. It showed 6:00am. He never woke up this early usually unless something was bugging him... He looked at the ceiling, and realised something was wrong...

"Unfamiliar ceiling..." he said to himself.

He tried to get up, but felt a weight on his chest that he had never felt before. He looked to his chest, and saw that a pale, naked arm had been thrown over his chest. He stiffened, and followed the arm to the torso it was bound to be connected to. He saw blue hair, and realised that he was in bed beside Rei. His eyes widened with realisation, and he smiled. Of course... hadn't he kissed her yesterday, on the way home from school? Hadn't they shown each other the extent of their love for each other, and revealed how they had felt about each other for three years?

His smile widened, and he slowly brought his head to the level of Rei's face. He looked at her face, and saw how peaceful she looked. He remembered that she had looked the same when she was lying in the hospital bed after her confrontation with Lillith. How beautiful she looked, with her long, luscious lashes, and her soft mass of baby blue hair...

He softly planted a single kiss on her lips, and got out of the bed. He noticed that he was naked, and blushed to the roots of his hair. He went to the corner of the room, where his clothes lay, and turned them the right way around, as they were all inside-out and creased. It was obvious that they had been hastily discarded. He picked up a bra accidentally, and dropped it quickly, a look of embarrassment crossing his face. It was replaced with a look close to terror, as he turned around, and saw that Rei was also bereft of clothing, and wondered why he had no memory of him removing either his own, or her garments. He ran to the bed, and pulled the covers over Rei's sleeping form. Shinji then walked towards the bathroom, clothes in hand, and bore a confused look on his face...

He brushed his teeth, and washed the sleep from his eyes, splashing water on his face in the hope that it's rejuvenating touch would jog his memory. However, this was to no avail. He stepped into the shower, and heard a noise from the bedroom, signalling that Rei had awoken from her slumber, and would need the shower soon. He washed his hair rapidly, and came out of the shower. He turned the water off, and realised that there was no sound at all coming from the room. He dried off quickly, and pulled on his school shirt and trousers. He then went to the bedroom, but noticed that Rei was nowhere to be seen. He looked around in confusion.

"Rei-chan? Ohayo!" he called, surveying the room, "Rei-chan?"

However, she was nowhere to be seen. Her uniform was gone, and the bed, empty. Shinji started violently when he heard a banging sound from behind him, and turned around rapidly, to be greeted by the front door, swinging loosely on it's hinges. He put a hand to his chest, and his breathing slowly regulated as he got over the initial shock. He walked up to the bed, and saw that there was a lump under the covers. It wasn't large enough to be Rei, but his curiosity got the better of him, and he slowly lifted the covers.

"What the fuck!" he shouted, and let the covers drop.

He turned and made a violent retching sound. He turned back to the bed slowly, and gingerly lifted the cover again, to reveal what looked like Rei's arm. Only her arm. On closer inspection, it turned out to be merely a mannequin's arm. How it had ended up in the bed, Shinji had no idea. He heard footsteps, and turned to face the door, but there was nothing there.

"What am I thinking...?" said Shinji to himself, shaking his head, "But I swear I heard footsteps... running... and that arm... what...?"

He turned, and walked to the door, and saw that Rei's shoes were gone. He presumed that she'd already left for school, and might be nervous about speaking with him, after what had appeared to have transpired the night before. He slipped on his own quietly, and without further ado, turned and left the apartment. The streets of Tokyo 3 seemed dark and dank. The street-lamps that gave their ghastly glow to the street seemed hostile, and almost... frightening. He saw Rei approaching the end of the street ahead of him. She was walking slowly, and it wouldn't be hard for him to catch her.

"Rei-chan!" he called to the silent figure, but his call yielded no response.

He ran towards the girl ahead, and saw her turn a corner. He quickened his pace, and followed her around the corner. But she was gone. He looked around, his face showing that he had no comprehension of what was going on. He looked around, and called her name.

"Rei-chan? Rei-chan!" he bellowed in confusion.

"You seem lost, Third Children" he heard a voice from behind say to him.

He spun, only to be greeted by the shadowy form of his father. He looked as stern as he had before his change, and it was because of this that Shinji didn't rush to greet him. In fact, he was apprehensively, even cautiously moving towards his father.

"Father? What are you doing here? NERV is at least 12 blocks away..."

His father said nothing, and a grim smile crossed his face. He regarded his son with nothing short of malice and derision. He gestured to a car next to him that Shinji hadn't seen before, and then pointed in the direction of the park.

"Third Children. There are Angel's to fight. You are needed at HQ." Then, his father's expression changed to one of satisfaction and hatred, "However, it seems that the First Children is stuck in the park... she is being hunted for what she is, and has become a liability... NERV has no use for beings... monsters... such as herself..."

With those words, his father walked into the black limo, and the door remained open. A voice echoed in his head... the voice of his father...

_She is worth nothing... she is just a puppet... nothing but a useless mannequin, that can be replaced by another... more able candidate..._

Shinji's face screwed up with anger, and he ran away from his father, towards the park. Fog was settling unnaturally fast, and soon Shinji found it hard to see beyond 30 metres ahead of him. He arrived at the park after what seemed like half an hour of running. Shinji's lungs were burning, and his face was covered in sweat, yet he continued into the foggy park, determined to find Rei... determined to save her...

The park was filled with fog, and with the absence of street-lamps, it was even harder for Shinji to see. He ran almost blindly, hoping that he would reach his destination soon. He heard footsteps, and looked to his left, and saw the filmy outline of what appeared to be a girl. He ran towards the figure, and saw that it was merely a statue of a girl in a kimono. She had a blank look on her face, and a sword had been put through her chest. A plaque on the statue read "Death to the Angelic temptress... that foul whore..."

He grit his teeth in rage, and ran in the original direction he was heading. Yet again, he heard footsteps, this time to his right. He looked, and saw another figure standing in the distance. He approached this one more cautiously, and then saw it was a shop mannequin, dressed in a school uniform. A large, fanged grin had been drawn on it's face, giving it a angry, malevolent look. Shinji knocked it down in frustration, and shouted "Rei-chan! Where are you!" he spun on the spot madly, and then walked in his original path. However, he spun when he heard a shuffling sound behind him. The mannequin was up, and had resumed it's original stationary position. Shinji heard a voice in his head... a voice close to tears... It was Rei...

_Like all the rest... you knock me down... why, Shinji-kun... I thought you loved me,.. yet you see me as nothing but a puppet... a mere doll with which to play with... you'll use me, then throw me away, with the rest of your old toys..._

Shinji shook his head violently, and shouted to the night sky...

"No, Rei-chan! I love you! I always have... Don't say such things! Don't..."

_You even bought me clothes... you like to play dress up with your doll, didn't you... what shall I wear next? Maybe I shouldn't wear anything at all... so you can pretend I'm a woman and take me... like you did last night... did you enjoy me, Shinji-kun... did you? Did you have your fill! We can play different scenarios, if you like... how about you pretend to rescue me, and in the end the poor girl fucks the hero... then, you can fuck me from behind... you can quench your perverted tastes... that's all you are... isn't it... a little perverted adolescent. All you want is to fuck me... _

"NO! THAT'S NOT TRUE! REI-CHAN! STOP THIS!" Shouted Shinji, clutching his head, and doubling over in pain.

_As you wish... I shall be silent... after all... the doll must obey her master... for that is what I am... you saw my "spare parts"... remember, Shinji-kun... you saw them destroy them all... you saw my others be destroyed... now no-one can collect the whole set... there's only me..._

Shinji fell to his knees, tears in his eyes, as memories of the Other cloned Rei's were destroyed by Ritsuko before his very eyes... the smiles they bore, even as they were obliterated... those haunting smiles... He heard a sound from in behind him, in the direction he was heading in the first place. A girl screaming... Rei!

Shinji ran as fast as he could in the direction of the voice, mocking laughter following him as he ran. He tripped, and fell on his face, and all went black. After what seemed like an age, Shinji opened his eyes, and raised his head, and gasped, for less then five metres from him was Rei. She was curled into a ball, and wasn't facing him. He crawled up to her, and held her close from behind, tears in his eyes.

"Rei... I found you... I was so..." he stopped when he heard a footfall in front of him. In the mist, standing about 20 metres away from him, was a girl. Shinji was about to speak again, when he heard a sound from behind him. He looked that way, and saw that another girl was behind him. Then, the girl in front of him was joined by seven more. In a matter of seconds, the girls had shuffled and formed a circle round Shinji and Rei. He looked at them, and cried, "What do you want? Leave us alone!"

The park was filled with laughter that flew on the breeze... it was a gentle laugh... almost non-existent. The girl in front of Shinji gestured, and walked towards him. As she got closer, he thought it was Rei. Only when she got closer, did he realise that she was merely a rag doll. Her stitched mouth formed a cruel grin, and she gestured once more, and two more of the figures stepped forward. One of them was a puppet, and the other a plastic figure... yet they all resembled Rei...

The two figures carried a bag between them, and it wriggled and writhed as if something alive was therein... The two dolls placed the bag out onto the floor, and untied the mouth. Shinji started back when an arm emerged, holding Rei protectively. Then, another arm emerged, and after that, Shinji saw another mane of blue hair protrude from the bag. Shinji couldn't see the beings face, as it's head was down, and he was glad for that. Suddenly, it raised it's head!

Shinji's eyes started out when he saw it's face... It was Rei. She had tears streaming down her face, and she looked at him with frightened eyes, that turned to anger. Shinji heard the same voice in his head... the voice of Rei in tears...

_You cannot even see the real Rei... that is how little I mean to you... in your eyes I am but a toy, worthy of pity, and your manhood... How could you..._

Rei looked downcast, but Shinji didn't care.. he held Rei close to him, and then his eyes filled with terror. He looked at the person in his arms, and saw that she was sitting upright now... The figure's body turned towards Shinji, and then slowly, her head followed suit. Shinji was face to face with the very same mannequin he left behind. It raised it's right arm, it's sinister grin still painted on it's face, a cruel mockery to the pain in Shinji's heart. However, Shinji saw it's forearm was missing, and that blood was flowing from it's stump... from it's plastic stump... It rubbed Shinji's face with the bleeding end, and he heard a voice in his head...

_You were happy with me last night... there is no need for the "real" Rei... after all... we are all dolls in your eyes... why should one have your favour?_

The mannequin then held on to Shinji, and nodded. The rag doll and the puppet moved in on Rei, and dragged her from the sack. The doll ripped off one of her cloth arms, and gave it to the puppet, who placed it roughly around Rei's neck, and began to strangle her... Shinji tried to struggle, but his cries and fighting were in vain... Rei's eyes went wide, and she looked at Shinji, the tears openly falling down her cheek, and the blood vessels in her eyes popping out.

_You do not deserve her... you do not know who she is... she is therefore a "self"-less doll... without right to uniqueness... what a fate for her... her just desserts at your hands..._

"NO!" cried Shinji, tears falling down his cheeks in a cascade, "REI-CHAN! REI!"

Rei shook her head, and looked at Shinji. The last look Shinji saw in those eyes was disappointment. Shinji's heart burned for that. Then, after reaching out to him for the last time, Rei died. The Mannequin released Shinji, and he scrambled to Rei's unmoving form. He picked her up in his arms, and saw that her throat was crushed beyond repair. He bent his head, and shut his eyes, crying like a broken child. He then looked up at the heavens, and cried out his heart to God, the one who created her...

"REI-CHAN!"

After he had shouted himself hoarse, he began to cry once more... He then lowered his head to take one last look at the love of his life... And there, in his arms, staring blankly up at him...

... was a Mannequin...

0

0

0

End: Of the Mind...

This chapter is a kind of interlude... You'll get it by Chapter 12, I promise... ill update soon! VERY soon.

Ja-ne!

Asanohoshi.


	12. Of the Betrayal of the Heart

Author's pre-chapter rant:

Hey, readers...

glad to see that so much widespread shock at my eleventh chapter... I have had excellent feedback both online and offline... :D

anyway... here I am... writing the twelfth chapter of TTOE...

chapter twelve, huh... almost fifty thousand words... must be doing something right...

Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this... Im loving every moment spent typing this... In the hope that you enjoy every moment spent reading this.

Here... you get a rather odd scene, but think of what it represents.. I didn't just put it in there to please SM fans...

Well, im going to stop my prechapter rant, so I can type the story now... enjoy it! Please R&R, and constructive criticism is always welcome...

Thank you, my old fans, and new blood... thank you all!

Asano.

0

0

0

Chapter twelve: Of the "Betrayal of the Heart"...

0

0

0

Shinji woke up screaming. He looked at his surroundings with the terror of a madman who wakes up in a padded cell. His hands went to his face, and he felt his cheeks, as if there should be something on them. He surveyed his surroundings like a frightened rodent, before his chest began to rise and fall at a more normal rate. He was in his room. Everything was fine. He looked at his lap, and saw his own body. He breathed a sigh of relief, and fell back onto the bed, where he closed his eyes once more.

_It... it was all a nightmare... what a horrible nightmare... Rei... a mere doll... how... I've never felt that scared in my entire life... I thought she was dead... my face is normal.. no blood on my cheeks... no dolls on my lap... just... an empty room..._

Shinji heard someone quietly open the sliding door to his room, and he opened his eyes to look at the figure at the door. It was the silhouette of a girl with bedraggled hair, standing there. Shinji's mind filled with pictures of the mannequin, staring blankly as if dead at him... even then, it had that cruel mockery of a grin painted on it's face... He saw the mannequin at his door, and he backed into the wall, shaking his head, his eyes filled with fright and dread... could it have been true? No...

"Shinji-kun?" said the mannequin questioningly, tilting its head to the left slightly in confusion, "Daizabouka?"

Shinji kept staring at the figure who had just addressed him, his pupils were dilated, even though the light from the hallway was exceptionally bright. The mannequin was now moving towards him slowly. He backed into the wall, always keeping an eye on the mannequin... afraid to let it out of his sight. What it wanted, Shinji didn't know... it had asked if he was alright... as if it cared. It just wanted to make him complacent... It'd kill him... the way it had killed Rei... but no... Rei wasn't dead... it was a mannequin... but then... where was Rei...? Shinji's head started aching, and he clutched it, while gritting his teeth, all the while watching the approaching entity like it was a large bird of prey, and he was a rat...

"Shinji-kun... calm down... it's me, Misato..." said the figure in honeyed, even comforting tones. But Shinji wasn't to be fooled. He knew it wanted to kill him.

"Who are you...?" asked Shinji softly of the figure.

"Misato! You know who I am Shinji... did you hit your head, or something?" said the silhouette in a humorous tone of voice.

Shinji wasn't to be fooled by the mannequin's pathetic attempt at banter. He leapt off the bed, not caring if he was naked or not, and faced the figure with a fighting stance... His head throbbed, and he saw that the grin on that plastic face was widening. It came closer, and he heard it laughing lightly.

"Shinji? What the hell are you doing! Come off it!"

Shinji shook his head mutely, and stood his ground, although he was swaying weakly. He wasn't going to let them get him now... not after they got Rei... but did they get Rei... where was she really? The figure came closer, and Shinji collapsed to the floor, weeping. He knew he was too weak to fight... what was he to do... his show of defiance was mere bravado, and he knew it... even when he was at his peak strength... he could not stop the puppet and the rag doll from killing his love. Now, the mannequin had come to finish the job... he would welcome death... He heard someone kneel beside him.

"Shinji? You OK!" said Misato's voice through the hazy mist which was the remains of his consciousness... The mannequin had gone... if it was here, he would be dead by now...

"Mi... sato?" said Shinji weakly.

"Yes! I'm here! You alright now?" said the concerned voice in response.

"The... mannequin... where has it gone..." said Shinji wearily, "It was here a moment ago... pretending to... be... "

Shinji hurled himself from Misato's arms, and crawled rapidly along the wooden floor to the corner. He was lucky to be alive... the Mannequin was pretending to be Misato. He knew now, backed in that dark corner, that it was to be his grave... His mouth foamed slightly, and he filled with a feeling only men who have looked into death can know. That feeling of knowing that no matter what you do, at the end of it, you will die. That is what plagued Shinji's heart. He knew there was no hope, whether he fought or not. He looked up at the figure that silently approached him, and all went black...

Yet, he woke up.

0

0

0

Shinji looked up, and saw that he was in the medical ward for NERV. He looked at the clock above the door, and saw that it was four O'clock in the morning. How he had got here, he didn't know. He looked back to the ceiling and sighed. Strange phantoms plagued his dreams... phantoms with painted faces, and plastic bodies... His vision blurred with tears. Rei was dead. He had seen her being roughly strangled by a doll of herself. He was of no doubt that it had occurred. In a world where angels existed, and souls powered machines, it was not hard to believe that dolls could come to life. Shinji shook his head, and his vision cleared for a moment. He heard the door for his ward slide open, and he looked to see that Misato had entered, with a worried look on your face.

"Shinji-kun? Daizabouka?" said Misato in a concerned voice.

"I'm OK now, Misato..." he said wearily, "What happened?"

"You went a bit delirious. So, what we did is that we brought you here. We plugged you into your EVA, and then we reviewed what had gone on in your mind for the past evening."

Shinji sat up quickly, and looked at Misato wide eyed. What had they seen! Please say they didn't see the kiss...

"It was I who reviewed your thoughts, me being your legal guardian. And we found evidence of a dream. It involved mannequins, a doll, a puppet, and a ventriloquist dummy. However, they all looked like Rei. Is this correct, Shinji?"

"H... hai, Misato..." said Shinji after a moments hesitation.

"It was nothing but a dream, according to our scans. So don't worry, Rei's fine. We even sent a Section 2 agent to look for her, and she is asleep in her apartment."

Shinji gave a audible sigh. It had all been a dream. Nothing but a nightmare that revealed his fears... That Rei was really nothing but a doll... that his father really was evil underneath...

That nothing had changed...

He turned and smiled at Misato gently, the relief evident in his eyes. Then, a thought occurred to him. He opened his mouth to speak, but Misato hushed him with a wave of her hand.

"Your father and Rei are totally unaware of the events that have taken place. All our records say that it was just a horridly vivid nightmare. No signs of hallucination triggers in your mind, nothing. Your Synch might drop by a few points, but that's to be expected."

Shinji nodded mutely. Thank God his father hadn't seen this... and Rei...

"You seem to be getting paranoid, my dear Shinji..." smiled Misato, a kind look on her face.

Shinji turned a little red. He only realised how beautiful Misato was when she smiled, and he couldn't help but blush when she smiled. He thought of something else, then spoke.

"You said '"we" brought you here', Misato... what did you mean?" said Shinji quizzically.

Misato smiled gently again, and pointed to Shinji's right. He looked over, and his eyes widened in amazement. There, sleeping soundly on a couch, was Asuka. She was curled up, and there was a thin line of drool coming from her mouth. However, she was smiling, and snoring gently. Shinji grinned. She looked awfully cute like that, a stark contrast to the usual "Red Devil" of Tokyo High. He looked at Misato, and shook his head in disbelief.

"You mean to say that Asuka willingly helped me here?"

"Yes..." Misato frowned slightly, "She has your best interest at heart, you know... she was really worried about you... she put up an awful fuss when they said they had no beds for such a minor situation. She managed to help them "find" an empty bed..."

Shinji grinned at the mental image of Asuka dragging a doctor down the corridor by his ear, all the while muttering darkly. He did not notice Misato approach him. He couldn't help but notice when she put her arms around his neck in a tight hug.

"You had us so worried, Shinji..." said Misato in a voice close to tears, "We thought you might have brain damage or something... I don't know what I'd do without you around, Shinji-kun..."

Shinji awkwardly placed his arms around Misato's waist, holding her close. He didn't know what to say... He was used to Misato holding him after she'd been drinking when he'd been injured, but he never knew that she could be so intense when she was sober... She looked up at him, and tears were pouring down her cheeks.

"NERV... EVAs... all of it... it never leaves you... it leaves a mark on you... what were we thinking... I'm so sorry, Shinji... you'll never be able to live a life without EVA... What have we done to you..."

"No... It was necessary, Misato..." said Shinji with a smile, holding her closer, and kissing her cheek gently, "We... had to save the world... Running away was the easy way out... almost a pragmatic suicide... Don't blame yourself..."

Misato's eyes widened at the feel of Shinji's lips on her cheek. They felt so adult-like... he had been through so much... The years mounted on his head, and he was wiser then most. She smiled softly at him, a twinkle in her eyes.

"Thank you... Shinji..." she said softly, "You've done so much for me... for us all... the three of you... and all you get is pain in return..."

"No... it doesn't matter... everyone's fine... so I did well... come on, Misato..." said Shinji soothingly, holding her closer and rubbing her back.

Misato looked up at him, and smiled. Her mouth opened gently, as if she was going to say something more, but Shinji gently shook his head to silence her. She looked down for a moment, then raised her head to look Shinji full in the face.

"Thank you... Shinji-kun..." She whispered gently.

Then she kissed him.

Shinji's eyes widened when he felt Misato's lips against his own, but he did not move a muscle. After a moment, he started to kiss back, and Misato responded by moaning gently, showing Shinji that he had done the right thing. They kissed softly for a few more minutes, and then Misato slowly licked Shinji's lips. He smiled, and opened his mouth a little, giving Misato access. He then started to softly stroke her tongue with his own, and this got another soft moan from Misato in return. She smiled into the kiss, and then crawled onto the hospital bed to join him. Her arms were around his neck, and she was holding onto him tightly, tears in her eyes. She brought her lips slowly to his ear, and whispered softly.

"I... I thought that something was going to happen to you... like... in my dream... Asuka was in a coma... I thought something terrible was going to happen... Even... even in your sleep... you looked like you were fighting someone... something... horrible... and when you woke up... you never even... recognised me... I was so worried... Oh, Shinji..." she held him tighter, her tears staining the hospital shift he was wearing.

Shinji couldn't find words to express what was passing through his head at that moment. Never had he been exposed to such a level of caring and love... which transcended maternal... went beyond passion... that exceeded mortal bounds... It was in that moment, that single second in time after his contemplation, that the true nature of humanity was realised... by a sixteen year old boy... Love thy neighbour... It all made sense now... He knew now that Misato, Asuka, Rei and him could never be separated... and the only thing that was wrong about it was that another who should be bonded thus was dead... well... at least dead to his mind...

Misato's sobbing had slowed... calmed, even. She seemed to be trembling slightly, and this urged Shinji to hold her tighter, letting his arms act as both a cage for her fear and trembling uneasiness, and at the same time, as a bulwark for her very heart and soul... Her body steadied itself, and Shinji knew that the worse had past. Misato's gentle, yet quavering voice whispered in his ear once more.

"Aishiiteru, Shinji-kun... I... Im not sure if that's the right words for... for..."

"Aishiiteru, Misato-chan..." Shinji whispered back gently, letting her know that he too understood the implication of their bonds, and that there were no other words for it...

Misato smiled widely at this, and lay her head on Shinji's chest, where she slowly fell asleep. Shinji smiled, and he himself steadily returned to the realm of sleep, but he thought he heard Misato's voice, whispering...

"Arigato-ne Kami-san... you're ok, Shinji-kun..."

0

0

0

Rei woke up with a start, feeling eyes on her. She was in her bedroom, and all was dark. She saw the outline of a figure in front of her, and heard voices in her mind that whispered to her, and her alone...

_The first part of the plan failed... the Third did not fail, but found strength with love. We cannot fail on our attempt of the First... the Second has already survived one of our onslaughts in the past.. now, only the First is left untested... unassaulted..._

_Let us go, brethren... the time of trial has begun..._

Rei's eyes had adapted to the darkness, and she made out what looked like someone in school uniform. Her eyes narrowed suspiciously. The figure had blue hair, and it's torso was jerking like it was unused to being in a body. Rei slowly removed the covers from herself, and slid silently from the bed, peering at the person in her room. She walked towards her clothes, and stopped when the figure stood stock still. Then, the person threw something at her, which landed in front of her feet. It was a black plug suit.

_Put that on, First Children... it is your size. We have need of you for now... Your journey has just begun... the World cries out for you..._

Rei's eyes narrowed. The voice had spoken in her head, not with it's mouth... she sensed something strange, yet familiar from this figure... however, she knew that whatever it was, it was an abomination. Her soul... her very existence cried out against the being standing before her. She looked at the plug suit, and saw it was like any other, and there was nothing odd about it, except the colour. She pulled it on, and was about to pressurise it, when the figure raised it's hand to stop her.

_Not yet, First Children... now is not the time for that... just follow me. Time is short, and Shinji is in danger..._

Rei's head jerked up when the figure said this, and spoke.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

_To the bastion known as NERV, First Children. There is no time for questions. Follow me._

Rei nodded, and walked behind the figure. She tried as hard as she could to see it's face, but she could not. She tried to walk beside the figure, but her legs would not allow it. She just followed the figure through the streets of Tokyo-3. She looked around, and saw that a dense fog had fallen over the city. She saw figures walking some distance away in the fog. Shambling figures... that seemed unused to their legs... walking like a newborn fawn.

It took some time to reach NERV. By the time they had reached the gates of NERV, the voice of revulsion and protest in her soul had reached a shout, and her ears rang with the intensity. There was something horrifically wrong at NERV, and she knew not what it was. The figure led her past the main gates, and onto the conveyor belts. They travelled in silence until they reached the elevator, and the figure spoke.

_First Children, prepare yourself for what you are about to see..._

Rei tensed up, and nodded, knowing that even though the figure wasn't facing her, it would be able to see it. They entered the elevator together, and Rei wondered what was going on. The figure was staring at the back wall of the elevator, so Rei could not see it's face. Once again, she tried to approach it, but could not. The elevator arrived at the 45th basement of NERV, nowhere near the end of the 665 basements in NERV. It was the level of the Infirmary. The figure led the way out of the elevator, and Rei caught a glimpse of it's face. However, it was wearing a mask, similar to those used in Noh plays. Rei shivered, as the mask looked like her face. It had no eye holes, and the pupils were painted red.

The figure turned left down the long corridor, and stopped in front of the door. IT then turned to look at Rei, and she saw that the mask was indeed of herself.

_Look inside, First Children. Only look, do not approach, for our plan must reach fruition. Look at how the whore of Babylon is tempting the one we love... The way she comforts him with honeyed words and her kisses... The way she holds him..._

Rei opened the door, and stood stock still, because there in the bed was Shinji. However, he wasn't alone. Misato was there... and she was kissing him full on the lips. What's more, it seems like her Shinji was responding... he was enjoying this. He was accepting the love of another woman. Rei's eyes filled with glistening tears as she watched this scene unfold. She saw Misato climb onto the bed, and hold Shinji like a lover would. He was holding Misato close, just like he had held her the day before... Rei's teeth gritted, and her cheeks went scarlet with anger and envy. She was about to leave, when she heard Misato say,

"Aishiiteru... Shinji-kun..."

Rei never heard the rest as she stormed out, but when the door closed, she heard another voice.

"Aishiiteru, Misato-chan..."

Rei clenched her fists and looked at the masked figure once more. Who's voice whispered spitefully in her ear.

_See, First Children... you see how he uses and discards you... like a doll... He has played with his doll, and now he wants to play with a real woman... Next, she will offer her body to him, and he will gladly accept it... he will love her... and what will happen to you, First Children? You wll be discarded... him having no use for a doll, except when he feels lust... he could never love you... you know how he and the others think of you..._

Rei turned to the masked woman in front of her and saw that she was angry too. They were the same... They were kin, because both felt the same about the Betrayal of Shinji. She looked at the woman, who acknowledged this. Rei suddenly felt strange... like a newborn lamb... her limbs felt new, as if unused. Her bones felt thin, even marrow less, as if they were just enough to hold her up. She regarded the woman, and spoke to her.

_(What shall we do about this? He has no love for me... only for that harlot... that slut... what shall we do about this... what can we do?)_

_You must continue to follow me, First Children. The time has nearly come for what we must do. It is only a matter of time before we shall release our brethren... _

Rei nodded mutely at the response she was given by her sister, and followed her back to the elevator, slowly. She noticed that the woman in front of her was walking normally now, as was she. They must have been fuelled by their anger... Rei went into the elevator, and the figure regarded her for a moment, then pressed her finger to the fingerprint reader on the elevator, and a separate panel opened underneath the normal button panel. It had a single button in it, simply labelled "666".

Rei looked in surprise at the woman. Only herself, The commander and the sub commander, and of course, Doctor Akagi had access to that floor. The elevator went down, and opened in a minute on the correct floor. It usually took at least ten minutes to get from the infirmary to the floor. Rei noted this even in her anger, but continued to follow the figure down the dark passage. As she approached the door where she was brought up, she looked away. The figure carried down the hall as if nothing had happened, towards the forbidden part of the hall. As expected, she stopped in front of a set of metal double doors. She put her hand to the panel next to the door, and the door spoke in monotone "Welcome, First Children".

Rei also noted this, but continued to follow the girl into the room. What she saw there, she had thought impossible. The room had the same glass tanks as normal in them, but they were filled now... with naked girls at the age of sixteen or so. Rei inspected them, and saw that they all resembled her to the last detail, except for the fact that they were all wearing those same eyeless masks, preventing her from seeing their faces. The figure she followed turned to look at her, then spoke...

_It is time for us to release our kin, Rei... time for us to rule... then you can destroy the Harlot that stole your love, and make Shinji yours_..._ It is within our grasp... let us claim our right..._

Rei nodded, and followed the figure to the control panel, where she was to press the button to open the tanks, and bring her sisters to life. She hesitated for a moment, then pressed the button...

The tanks made a hissing sound as it opened, LCL spilling all over the floor, filling the room with it's slimy substance. The Rei clones that had been suspended in the tanks fell to the floor, and slowly, almost painfully began to stand up. They looked at Rei from behind their masks, and only then did Rei see something strange. Their arms seemed to be attached by joints that were made from non living matter, such as puppets. You could see the screw that held their limbs in place. Something was very, very wrong. They approached Rei, their mask's expressions still bearing those haunting smiles they bore in the tanks. Rei spun to look at the figure who led her to this room, and saw that she was quivering... not from cold, but as if she was laughing...

_(What is this! This is not the solution I had seen! Who are you!)_

The figure slowly turned to regard Rei through her mask. She looked at Rei in silence for a moment, then shook her head in a disappointed fashion.

_Who am I? You should know that already. I am you. I am exactly the same person you are... We are the same entity, you and I... look..._

The figure smiled, and her hands moved to the mask on her face. She grasped the chin of her mask, but then refrained from removing it, and let her arm drop to her sides once more.

_No... it is not right if I am the one to reveal your true nature to yourself... the face behind this mask is the same as your true nature... the same as your face that you hide from the humans in the world you live... a monster, you are... trying to live among humans..._

_(NO! I am NOT a monster... I know for sure... I can love... I love Shinji...)_

_You love the son of the one who created you? How touching... but how predictable... isn't it obvious that this love was preprogrammed into your mind... isn't it obvious that Ikari WANTS you to serve his son? To be his doll... that was his very aim..._

_(But he always made sure that I never thought of anything apart from my mission. If he wanted me and Shinji to be together, he would have instructed me on how to act to attract him...)_

_You fool... You knew that he would never let you and his son get together... therefore, you disobeyed him. He knew Shinji would try to break into your "soul"... if you even have one... He knew you'd fall for Shinji, and in the end do all he wanted... Yet again, the Doll is used... Maybe Shinji will give you to HIS sons as a concubine... Think of it... the sons of Shinji and that Purple haired Harlot... fucking you! You're nothing but the family bicycle... Everyone gets a ride... Everyone gets a ride on the hobby-horse... on the toy... on the DOLL!_

A tear fell from Rei's cheek. It sounded so right... It was something that Commander Ikari had planned from the start... It all seemed clear now... But... why? Rei looked up in anger.

_(What do you mean my "true nature"... I have no need to hide behind a mask like yours!)_

Rei put her hands to her cheeks, and felt nothing but her skin. She knew she was right. She shuddered when all the clones laughed humourlessly in union. The masked figure regarded her almost haughtily, the emotion on the mask changing to reflect what the owner felt.

_Now... we get to the final piece of the puzzle... your eyes showed ecstasy... almost an epiphematic happiness when you touched your face... you "realised" that you are human? You're human, are you! Are you! Don't make me laugh..._

The figure then gestured to the left, and Rei saw a simple mirror leaning against the wall. It had a carved face on the top of it... Rei's face...

_Mirror, Mirror, on the wall... Who's the fairest of them all... hehe..._

The figures mocking laughter hit Rei's heart like a gong-strike... She confidently strode up to the mirror, and turned to look at herself. Her heart nearly failed by what she saw. There, in front of her, was a masked figure. Rei shook her head in mute disbelief, and staggered as if hit by a weapon when the figure in the mirror acted in kind, showing both her head movements, and her buckle... She turned to the other masked figure in the room, her eyes filled with fear...

_(What is this illusion? This foolishness! This is not true... this is just an apparition created by yourself... to fool me... to claim my heart...)_

_This is no illusion, Rei... You are the pilot of Unit Zero... your name... IS Zero... you are nothing but a number... a model... a mass produced being... a toy... complete with accessories... yes, Rei... this. is. You... Now... what lies underneath the mask, my little robot? Shall we have a look!_

Rei turned slowly to the mirror, fearing her very voice would shatter it's surface. She looked deep into the very same eyes that were staring intently back at her, as if hoping an illusion would dissolve... or... some veil might be removed from her eyes... allow her to see herself for the person she was... not this false image... this imposter... however, nothing happened...

She slowly raised her hand to her mask, her heart beating in rhythm to the pulsating of those standing around her. Her eyes had a blank, almost dead look in them. She prayed with all her heart and soul... she never knew what for... but she just prayed. She was beyond reason... Her hand went under her chin, and she slowly started to lift her "face". She shut her eyes tight, not daring to look... She heard a tearing sound as the skin around her face was torn asunder, however, she didn't stop. She kept pulling, taking her very face off.

Finally, after what seemed like an age, her face came off. It defied all the laws she was taught at school, and was an impossibility, but she accepted it... Angels were supposed to be impossible. So were humans created by man. But here she was. A half angel clone. Destroying two rules at once. It was no big deal if she broke three. She kept her eyes shut tightly, afraid to open them, as if willing herself to a faraway place.

_What? You afraid or something? I understand how you feel... finding out everything you have been told is a LIE! Finding out that... YOU are a lie... how... terrible... How sad it must be..._

The figure's mocking laughter echoed around the room, and echoed through the halls of Rei's mind, taunting her... challenging her... She was not a lie... she was not a robot... not a doll... and she would prove it... prove it to these fools who told her lies and scorned her.

_( I am NOT a lie... this is rubbish... I am a human being... I have earned a soul... A soul I can claim my own... I am a real being... not a doll... I shall destroy every one of you... you fakes... you abominations..._)

The figure laughed loudly and for a long while. Rei felt her blood boil... even though her eyes were closed, she could see the rest of the figures in her minds eye as they joined in the laughter. She clenched her fists, and grit her teeth in rage... her training couldn't prevent her feelings now. She would destroy every one of these abominations... they defiled her name... and the soul she earned...

_That's right... get angry... I can feel your rage... oh... it feels so real... a pity it's a fake! A fake being with fake rage! It's like a pull cord that makes you speak... you have one for rage too... Your anger is a joke... nothing but a false creation... a program... something that has been made by tools... maybe a few bolts got loose..._

_(AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I AM NOT A DOLL!)_

Rei's voice echoed throughout the complex, and she fell to her knees, and she punched the floor. She felt a hand being placed on her shoulder, and she beat it away... Then, a new voice spoke.

"You seem angry, First Children..." spoke Gendo in his cold, unforgiving voice, "the emotion engine should not allow anger. I command you to stop at once... "

However, Rei did not stop being angry... her breathing came hard and ragged, and she refused to speak to Gendo.

_See... you rebel against your master... just like he planned in the beginning... It's all true... you DOLL!_

"Do as I say!" commanded Gendo, sounding angrier then he had ever been before.

_(NO!)_

"You are MY doll! You shall do as I say! Turn your emotion engine back on, and come with me!" Gendo bellowed once more.

_(NO! I am NOT your doll! I am a human being! My heart... My soul... It is MINE, and Mine alone... not to be commanded by the likes of you... I am a person... I AM NOT A DOLL!)_

Gendo's mocking laughter echoed throughout the room, accompanied by the laughter of the other clones. They spoke simultanously.

_THEN PROVE TO US THAT YOU ARE A HUMAN! SHOW US SOME EVIDENCE! SHOW US NOW, DOLL! THE TRUTH IS RIGHT BEFORE YOUR MANUFACTURED EYES!_

"GIVE ME PROOF OF YOUR HUMANITY! THERE IS NONE... I SHOULD KNOW! I CREATED YOU FROM DUST! I AM YOUR GOD!" Gendo bellowed mockingly, in a taunting and half amused tone.

Silence reigned for what seemed like a century...

_0_

_0_

_0_

Rei opened her eyes...

0

0

0

0

End: Of the "Betrayal of the Heart"

0

0

0

How'd you like that? Had to end it that way. Sorry... Anyway, I really hope you guys (and gals) enjoyed that! Took me a while to decide how to end the chapter... but I got there in the end.

As always, R&R!

:D

See you guys next chapter! (which, for your info, is being written right now. Or, if your reading this like... a year later... chapter 35 will be on it's way soon... :P lol... )

Ja-ne!

Asano


	13. Of Zeros Insanity

Author's Pre-Chapter rant:

Hey people... it's been a while, as I haven't had the time to write on top of all the work I have to do. Every time I start a new chapter of TTOE, I think to myself, "This has the potential to go on forever..." and by god it does... I'm 18 now, and I started writing this in... April, I believe... Such a long journey... this may be finished by the time I'm 25! How many people will read it...? How many will love it, and how many will hate it? Not only are my characters facing an adventure, but so am I... and I love it!

I love my mind that conceives this. I love my fingers that type this. I love my readers that praise me. I love my critics that better me, and I thank God for it all!

Without these four things, My story wouldn't be at the level it is now... people telling me that they rarely see such a high calibre piece of work... You can see the way my writing starts shoddily in Chapters One and Two (Which I will re-write soon), and how it improves in chapter 3, to come to it's dramatic best in chapters ten, eleven and twelve.

I do not mean to sound arrogant, but I suppose that what I want to say is... The work that I've put in. The criticism given to it. The hardship. Finding a five minute slot to type. Taking a slip of paper into school to carry on the story during boring lessons... it's all been worth it. When I receive reviews like I have, my heart swells to the size of a large watermelon. It's an amazing feeling... it really is.

I'm sure any other authors around can appreciate what I'm saying. Our experiences affect what we write, and our views on the world. It can even be seen in the characters we write of...

Rei, lacking praise and criticised all her life becomes a cold, even machinated individual, whose purpose is to complete the mission of another. All the others pilots gain out of what they do. Shinji and Asuka believe they will save themselves and the rest of humanity by fighting. Rei knows that in the end she will destroy herself to fulfil the wishes of her maker. The sense of defeat must be enormous, crushing her emotions under an iron fist.

Shinji, with no parents to hold him, nurture and care for him, is a nervous individual, finding solace in his own private escapes from reality, such as his cello and in doing chores, and the sense of blissful deafness when he listens to his SDAT; unable to hear the noises of the terrible world.

And finally, Asuka. Taught at the German NERV, and trained to the point of excellence, whose ability is recorded on paper as number one. Her whole life has been filled with positive reinforcement, and the result is a seemingly confident individual.

How the author wishes to manipulate the characters either depend on their personal feelings and dreams, of depend on the impact they wish to create.

Sorry, feeling awfully philosophical. needed to think, and writing out my thoughts makes them organised.

On that note, how many philosophers does it take to change a light bulb?

Three; one to change it, and two to argue whether or not the light bulb actually exists...

That's all from me. Thank you for reading, and I hope this helps you to understand my mind (A little bit).

See you at the end.

Sano

0

0

0

Chapter Thirteen: Of Zero's insanity...

0

0

0

Tokyo-3 was silent. All that could be heard was the sound of a few night birds chirping, going about their normal nocturnal routine. There was no moon, and the city was as dark as the back of a coal cellar. The Street-lamps gave out their guttural light sparingly, and gave the streets a strange, gaunt illumination. Strangely, no-one walked the streets on this night. They didn't dare to, it seemed; but for no founded reasons, as the night atmosphere was pleasant, and the sky was illuminated by a huge ocean of stars, unusual for the time of year, when the sky was covered in a thick veil of fog. Even more unusual was that the light from the stars did not seem to make the city any more vision-friendly. The only lighted building was the huge entrance to the Geo-Front, which shone like a beacon for ships in a dark ocean...

The Silence was shattered by a scream of pain and horror that seemed to shake the very foundations of the city. Birds scattered, and the lights at NERV intensified. The scream had come from Terminal Dogma, several long miles beneath the surface of the city itself...

0

0

0

Rei screamed for the first time in her life. The very walls surrounding her vibrated, and the glass of the tanks shattered, sending LCL spewing onto the metal floor in a torrent. Her mind was on the edge, about to shatter into a million pieces. The brain is only capable of taking so much. The boundary of insanity had almost been breached by a onslaught of terrifying proportions; all Rei could do was scream, hurling her despair and pain through the very foundations of the Earth with all the power she could muster, to the point that it was clearly audible Six Hundred and Sixty Six floors above her...

Rei shook her head, and sent her fist hurtling towards the mirror, shattering it into a hundred pieces, cutting through the soft, warm tissue that made up her hand. She ignored the pain and picked up a metal rod from the floor, and slammed it into the machinery surrounding her, sending sparks flying in all directions. Rei looked at the metal door from which she entered, and saw her own reflection in it. Her fists clenched once more, and she leapt towards the door, crying out at the top of her lungs. Her fist made contact with the door, which she pulled back, only to lash out with the other hand. And the other hand. And the other hand. She pounded repeatedly against the solid metal door facing her, leaving small dents here and there. Over and over, she kept punching the door, and every time her fist made contact, the door buckled slightly, bracing at the titanic blows being inflicted upon it. She punched as hard as she could, and heard the audible cracking sound that indicated that her knuckle had shattered. The door was caked with her own blood, and she could no longer see her reflection. She collapsed to the floor, splashing in the LCL. She looked blankly at her hand, and noticed that while punching the mirror, she had torn through the material of her black plug suit. She saw that her knuckle had shattered, and that sawdust was dripping out of it. She shook her head, and looked at the door, and saw that it was caked in sawdust that had mixed with the LCL, and was stuck to the door. In fact, the sawdust pouring from her hand was a mixture of the flaky substance and LCL.

_So... I really am nothing but a mannequin..._

_0_

_0_

_0_

Shinji and Misato wake up violently to the sound of a scream... no... a feral cry that shook the very foundation of the whole of the Geo front, and shattering windows everywhere. Misato leapt to her feet, and drew her Desert Eagle, scoping the room with her eyes. When satisfied that there was no one around, she looked at Shinji, and started. He was sitting up in bed, staring blankly in front of him, yet his face showed horrid recognition. That scream... where had he heard it...

"_There, in his arms, staring blankly up at him..._

_... was a Mannequin..."_

"_She is worth nothing... she is just a puppet... nothing but a useless mannequin, that can be replaced by another... more able candidate..."_

"Shinji-kun!" cried Misato, "Shinji-kun"

He suddenly shifted his gaze to her, making her back away in fear. His eyes bored through her skull into her mind. Misato dropped her gun and held her head in her hands, her eyes unable to leave Shinji's. Then Shinji spoke.

"It's Rei." he said blankly.

Misato looked at him, startled and without understanding... His glare had softened due to the confusion he faced.

"What... do you mean, Shinji-kun?"

"That scream... was Rei-chan... my..."

Misato looked at him, and waited for him to finish, but he was silent.

"Your... what?"

"My..."

His mouth opened to form the last word. A moment past, but within it seemed to potential for it to go on infinitesimally.

"My... Doll"

Misato looked at him in disbelief. His face looked as if he wasn't concentrating, or seeing her. His eyes widened for a moment, in stunned incomprehension, as if unwilling to accept what his throat had just given voice to.

_... was a Mannequin..._

...Shinji Screamed...

0

0

0

0

Rei's eyes opened. Somewhere, Shinji had screamed. What had befallen him? Why did she care... after what she had seen... after what he had done with that... with that Harlot! She stood up, looked at the door that was caked with sawdust, and smiled... a Mannequin, huh? She'd make him pay... pay for his lies of love... the falsities of a happy life... all of it...

Her eyes glowed. She gripped the destroyed door, and tore it away, throwing it behind her. It slammed into the empty tank, and the clang echoed throughout the room, sounding strangely like high pitched laughter. Rei stumbled past the room where she was "born", and stared determinedly at the exit, not wanting to look around the room where three versions of her had been raised according to Commander Ikari's personalised doll, who would follow every command he gave without question. She gripped the door with her good hand, and wrenched it open.

She was confronted by five agents from NERV, Section 2 she guessed. They opened their mouths to speak, but no words emerged. One held out his hand, in order to tell her to stop. She kept walking towards them. She looked at them when she was a mere Two metres from them, and saw that they were mannequin, and that their arms were connected awkwardly, in order to take the recoil of a gun. They were customised dolls, trained to shoot. They had large, protuberant eyes, customised for observation. Another one of Gendo's creations. Section 2 agents had to go through rigorous training before being assigned to EVA pilots. Gendo's training. They had had a choice, though. The only benefit of the training was the inevitable pay rise, and an increase in rank and clearance. Rei had been given no choice. She was created by Gendo, and was forced to train by his standards. These people had willingly become these monsters she saw in front of her, yet... they were still kin to her. Rei regarded each of them with her blood – red eyes, and smiled.

0

0

0

Tanaka had told his team to saddle up a minute ago, and here they all were, in light combat gear. Most of them had just taken off their suit coats, thrown on a flak jacket and strapped on their side-arms. They had all heard Rei's scream, and none of the team that protected her wanted to risk her safety. Many of them had chuckled at her innocence on many an occasion, saying that she reminded them of their own little girls at home, and all the team nursed soft spots they had for her. They were blessed, they thought. Blessed that they had a protege that they enjoyed protecting. Asuka's team had hell, and Shinji's team, until recently, were bored to death. He looked at his teams grim faces, and nodded.

"Okay guys. You know the drill. We head to Terminal Dogma in Formation A, and then... oh screw it... let's just get the hell down there! Double time it!"

"Gotcha Sir!", bellowed the team, before sprinting to the elevator at full pelt, their pistols drawn.

Tanaka looked around at his team as they sprinted alongside him. He smiled softly. Anyone who messed with their protege would learn a very fatal lesson. They reached the elevator, and piled inside, taking the express elevator to Terminal Dogma. The express elevator had only a few stops, as it only stopped at the surface, the Cages, the Med labs, Central Dogma and Terminal Dogma. They burst from the elevator, and straight through the door to the main hall. Tanaka saw a figure heading towards him, and he signalled his men to stop. He stepped forward as his men took cover in nooks and behind pillars.

"Hey, Ayanami-san?" he shouted.

The figure never responded, but kept walking towards them. In the dim light, Tanaka saw that it was Rei. She was alright, except... there was something weird about her. He wanted to hug her, maybe let the team have a coffee with her to find out what was wrong with her. However, his training kicked in. He had to keep himself distanced from his protege. He put his hand up open palmed towards Rei, and stood his ground.

"Ayanami-san. Please. Come with us to the Medical Ward. It is obvious that you have experienced some trauma. Akagi-san will need to analyse your mental waves."

Rei gave no impression of hearing what he said, but she seemed distracted, almost thoughtful. She looked at each of them in turn, regarding all the team with those crimson eyes. Then, she smiled a terrible smile- a smile of deathly recognition, but yet... she looked at them as if they were prey. Tanaka fell to the floor clutching his head, and the rest of the team collapsed behind him, writhing and screaming in pain. They watched helpless, numbed with pain, as Rei walked silently past them, into the express lift, and they saw the dial stop at the Med labs after a few minutes.

0

0

0

Shinji fell to the floor, clutching his head, moaning in pain, while all Misato could do was stand there and watch him, knowing that there was nothing she could do right now. Shinji would have to fight this battle on his own, and if she interfered, she had the strange feeling that it would lead to their mutual destruction at the hand of whatever had gripped Shinji's mind in it's clawed talons. She watched, helplessly, as Shinji looked at the door in pain, then slowly rose and walked through it, all the while moaning in agony.

0

0

0

Shinji fell to the floor, his larynx not producing sound after his scream of madness. He climbed to his knees, clutching his head, not willing to believe what he had just said. He had said what everyone had said. That Rei was a doll. Nothing but a false construct. Nothing but a toy. He had been a guardian to her. A shining beacon among a dark sea of discrimination, negligence, and despair. He had been her warrior. He had stood in the front line to protect her from all harms. He had been her love. He gave her her first kiss. One that now burned in his heart alongside his guilt, chastising him for the words he had spoken. After all that he had done, how could he say this to someone who had done even more for him. Rei had smiled for him. She had leapt in front of a lethal beam that would have melted through her EVA in a mere score seconds to protect him. She had self destructed her EVA, ending her life, in order to protect him, to ensure that he would live.

Shinji's chest shuddered. He raised his gaze to the door, where he knew she was. How he knew this, mortal man cannot conceive. He slowly got to his feet, his legs shaking. He knew what he had to do. He knew the only thing he could do. He turned to listen to what sounded like a moan in the background, from all around, as if the world itself was in pain. Then, he heard a siren wailing, as if an angel was afoot. He knew these were all fake... they had to be... figments of his imagination. He had not needed to pilot the EVA since Kaworu had come, and he didn't really count, as he wanted to test Shinji.

Shinji thought of Kaworu as he walked through the door, and his head was filled with agony. He collapsed once more as images of a crucified form filled his mind. His face went pale, and his eyes started to bleed. Kaworu seemed to be attacking his mind. Memories of his death. Shinji cried out weakly in pain, and turned to look down the hall as he heard the elevator emit a bell-like sound as it reached the floor. The doors opened to reveal a silhouette of a girl, that was at the same time, not a girl. The figure shambled towards Shinji, who could only see in black and red due to the blood that was pouring from the very nerve-ends in his eyes. He knew it was Rei, and he knew that she was here to kill him.

He rose painfully to his feet, and looked at her full on, and was shocked by what he saw when his vision cleared. There was Rei, clad in a totally black plugsuit, of which one of the gloves had been removed, revealing a hand that was bleeding heavily, leaving a crimson stain behind Rei as she headed towards him. She was walking jerkily, as if she was not used to the legs on which she stood. However, the most terrifying aspect of Rei was her face. Her eyes were of the deepest red he had seen, and her pupils shone with malice. Her pale cheeks were stained red by tears of blood, and dripped to the floor. She had a grin on her face that made the pain in Shinji's mind escalate until it was unbearable. It was exactly the same grin as on the face of the mannequin, except it was real... real...

In her hand was a mask. On it was a familiar, yet eerie face. It was the mannequin. The painted mouth was there... everything... Shinji's eyes narrowed in anger. What construct was this... where was Rei in all this? The figure stopped a mere two metres from Shinji, and regarded him.

"Shinji... kun?" said the figure in a voice that was not her own. Shinji shook his head. It had sounded like more then one person had spoke simultaneously.

"Rei-chan!" said Shinji in his pain, "Is that you!"

"Shinji... how could you..." said the figure.

"What!" said Shinji, "What have I done?"

"You betrayed m... us! You and that purple haired harlot... we saw... what you did..." said the figure, pointing at him

"That was nothing!" shouted Shinji, "She was just worried about me, that's all. All she did was kiss me to show how relieved she was that I was alright!"

"All... That was ALL... when you kissed us... was that ALL it was? We felt more. We thought you felt love as well... guess our hope was misplaced..."

Shinji couldn't bear what he was hearing. He loved this girl. What was she doing to him? Why this... she knew of the bond all EVA pilots shared...

"Rei..." he said softly, "I love you... how can you think otherwise... Misato loves me, but not in that way."

"Rubbish... You love us not... Misato has Asuka... She 'toys' with her when you're out of the house... We know it... now she wants you as well... and what did you do? You gave yourself to her... how could you disregard the feelings we had for you!"

"I... didn't... I" Shinji moaned in pain, then screamed, falling to his knees once more. His mind was being torn apart by the only girl he had loved.

_(Shinji...)_

Shinji looked at Rei once more, "How can you say these things! You know that they're not true!"

_(Shinji...)_

"We know what you are... you... traitor... you user..." said Rei, now holding her head in pain.

_(Shinji... please listen)_

Shinji's mind went into overdrive. He couldn't take it, the pain was too much, so his mind did the only thing it could.

It shut down.

0

0

0

_(Shinji... why didn't you listen to me?)_

_What?_

_( I was trying to help... to help you solve this problem.)_

_Ka... Ka... wo... Kaworu?_

_(Yes, my Shinji. It is I, Kaworu... I am so very sorry that our last meeting was cut dramatically short...)_

_How...? But, you're dead..._

_(No, Shinji. I am still alive... I am still very much alive...)_

Shinji's vision cleared. He was in Terminal Dogma, looking upon the thin, bloodstained form of Kaworu. Those giant nails still held him to that giant stone cross, while his form was kept up by a large spear that had been violently thrust into his gentle torso. His legs hung limply, and his face looked blankly at the floor.

_Which foul being are you? To mock me by showing me the image of my fallen friend! WHO ARE YOU!_

_(Shinji. It is I, Kaworu. I have not the strength to move my body, and it causes me immense pain when I manage to do so. Is it really necessary for me to prove I am who I am? I will risk the pain, out of love for you, but it might compromise my ability to think straight.)_

_No, my good friend... I will listen to you... how is this possible? What sorcery is this!  
_

_(We shall discuss that later, my friend. Not now, as there is scant time before that being that controls Rei tears you apart.)_

_Okay, what shall I do?_

_(Did you see the mask? That one with the mannequin's face on it?)_

_Yes... it was from my dream... the one with Rei and...  
_

_(Yes. That is the product of all the doubt that Rei, and everyone who knows her has. Every moment spent doubting that Rei is human adds to the mask's power and substance. It only covers her face now. It shall soon become her armour. It must be destroyed. You are EVA pilots. God touched, some call you, and some of the strongest warriors in heaven quail when your name is uttered. This can have it's advantages and disadvantages. The bad thing is that your evil embodies itself. For example, this doubt is the product of everyone, and since they all know you, they are a conduit for it to become physical. That dream you had was there because people's doubts were flying though your body, fuelling this mask.)_

_You said it had advantages! What do I do!_

_(Yes, the advantage is the same as the disadvantage... that it becomes embodied.)_

_You mean it becomes physical!_

_(Yes, but on a subconscious level, it takes longer to get control. Rei needs justification to attack you, as the mask hasn't fully taken over, and will keep this story about you and Misato up.)_

_Physical... that means I can destroy it!_

_(Well done, my friend. You are correct. As well as fighting Angels, EVA pilots have the ability to fight their own demons on equal ground.)_

_How is it equal ground! The pain is killing me!_

_(You must be strong. Pain is but an illusion. At least it is in this case. Be well my friend... you must do this... or all is lost... Asuka cannot hope to face the coming dangers on her own. Remember, because I'm on this cross, the LCL is of me. I can help you through it, ok?)_

_Yes, Kaworu. I shall succeed._

Shinji blacked out.

0

0

0

Shinji awoke to see Rei standing over him smiling. He threw himself away from her, and looked into those insane eyes. He looked for anything he could use, but there were no weapons or pipes in this hall. Rei approached him rapidly, and swiped at him, sending him into the wall with tremendous force. The next thing he knew, Misato had opened the door and drawn her Magnum, pointing it at Rei with a snarl. Rei grinned, and slammed Misato in the gut, sending her flying down the hallway, while her gun went flying to rest near Shinji. He grabbed it, and lurched to his feet groggily, pointing the pistol at Rei's Mask, but lowered his gun.

_Damn... it's too small... I might kill Rei..._

_(Even the odds...)_

Shinji looked at Rei, and he knew what he had to do. He grit his teeth, and stood his ground.

_Rei... forgive me... please..._

"So... you finally realised did you?" said Shinji scornfully. He had heard Asuka insult Rei, so he had a lot of material to go by.

"Realised what!" said Rei.

"That you're nothing but a doll! A mannequin!" retorted Shinji.

"You... you..." she leapt at him, and punched him hard, making him cough blood. He pushed her away and looked at her again.

"My father always thought I was a bit of a girl, and so he bought me a life-sized toy to play with... Maybe after you finish your little temper tantrum that my father programmed into you, we can play dress up with the clothes I bought you... or maybe I can pretend that I love you, and we can play House?"

Rei's face streamed with tears as she flailed at Shinji, her punches getting wilder and wilder. Shinji dodged them all and continued with his verbal onslaught.

"So, how much plastic is there actually in you? Or maybe you're fully made of flesh! What a interesting toy! I never thought that it would be possible... maybe Doctor Akagi can make a whole range of them, and sell them!"

Rei punched Shinji, but he blocked her arm, kicked her away, and fled, ready to perform his plan. He turned, and saw Rei running at him, her grin gone, and her face filled with rage. Shinji brought up his pistol, and remembered Misato telling him that it was the most powerful handgun in the world... He hoped it was. He pulled the trigger, but nothing happened. He flipped the safety off, and was about to fire, when Rei slammed her fist into his gut, sending him flying, and sending his gun skittering across the floor to land in a small puddle of LCL. Shinji's eyes widened.

Rei looked at him, put on her mask, and whispered, "Now we have won... Now, you die."

She drew her fist back to smash his skull in, and punched with all her might.

Shinji leapt aside to the gun, receiving a heavy blow to his arm, which started bleeding. He picked it up, spun to his feet, and fired one shot. The bullet seemed to move in slow motion as it flew from his gun, through the air, and into the direct centre of Rei's forehead, tearing through the mask that she was wearing with a horrific sound that echoed through the halls of NERV. Rei collapsed to the floor, blood showering the walls around her. Shinji crumpled to the floor after her, as the pain he has been ignoring finally came back in torrents. All went black for what seemed like an eternity, and all Shinji could hear was the wailing of the Sirens grow louder and louder in the recesses of his mind...

0

0

0

Shinji opened his eyes, and saw Rei on the floor in front of him, blood on her face. He looked in the glass of the window, and saw that his face was bloodstained as well. He slowly came to his feet, and walked towards Rei, the gun held loosely in his hand. On the floor, Shinji saw the mask, the grin still there, even though it was missing a forehead. Shinji looked at it blankly for one long moment long moment before emptying every bullet left in the Desert Eagle into the mask, shattering it completely. He continued to mutely pull the trigger even after the slide had been caught back to reveal an empty breach, then dropped the gun, and walked over to Rei's still form. Her face was fine, except for the blood... She was unconscious, but alive. Shinji took her uninjured hand gently, and held it close to him; he simply sat there, waiting for her to awaken, too tired to show his relief overtly.

Misato came up to him, as did Asuka, who looked terrified. She laid her hand on Shinji's shoulder, and gave it a small squeeze. He looked up at her blankly, then back at Rei, who was human once more. Rei's form stirred, and she slowly opened one of her large, crimson eyes. Shinji was overcome once more by her beauty, and couldn't help but smile at her. She opened her remaining eye, and smiled back, with that gentle smile she reserved just for him. His eyes filled with tears, even as he pulled her into an embrace, laughing with happiness because she was alright. He drew back to look at her, and saw that she was in tears, yet she was also smiling. He softly kissed her full on the lips, and deepened it when Rei wrapped her arms around his neck. He smiled into the kiss. Everything was perfect now... it was over...

0

0

0

Misato and Asuka looked away from Shinji and Rei, smiling gently and holding each other. They looked again at the couple in front of them, and turned red.

"That's so cute..." whispered Asuka, a happy look on her face, "They've felt this way about each other for so long... I'm really happy for them!"

"I know.. but I think we better make sure it doesn't go beyond this level of affection in the middle of a NERV corridor..." said Misato in a voice filled with mock seriousness.

Asuka giggled, kissed Misato on the cheek, and continued to watch the couple.

0

0

0

Shinji and Rei broke off the kiss, and he looked at her.

"I'm so glad you're ok... I thought I'd killed you" he whispered, tears streaming down his face.

"I'm glad I didn't kill you... it would have been inconvenient..."said Rei, smiling. All awkwardness had gone from when they used to speak to each other. Now, it was two lovers speaking without thought of offence, or any other petty obstacle.

"I'm sorry I said all those things, and that I shot you..." he realised how stupid that sounded just after the words left his lips, but Rei didn't seem to think so.

"It was necessary, Shinji..."

Shinji kissed her again, and smiled.

"I think we should get up now... we'll be late for school," he joked.

"You can't seriously be thinking of going to school in your condition, Shinji..." said a shocked Rei. It seemed that she hadn't changed as much as Shinji thought...

"I'm joking, love..." he said, smiling.

Rei's eyes widened, and became very large and vulnerable. She looked softly at him and smiled like the sun rising.

"What...did...?" she said softly, breaking off.

Shinji looked confused, until he saw Misato behind Rei, miming words frantically, all the while waving her arms around like PenPen. Shinji's eyes widened. He pulled Rei close and looked deep into her eyes, and whispered...

"Aishiiteru, Rei-chan..."

Rei's eyes filled with happiness and love, and she threw her arms around his neck, tears streaming down her face.

"Aishiiteru... Shinji-kun... My Shinji-kun..."

Shinji smiled and held her close.

"Now, let's go tell father about what happened."

Rei nodded.

"Then... we can..." Rei gave Shinji a sly look, "further 'discuss' -in detail- about love..."

Shinji turned scarlet.

0

0

0

End "Of Zero's Insanity"

I'd firstly like to apologise for the HUGE pre-chapter rant. It's just an insight. I was thinking, so I ranted while typing.

Ok, that's the end of the Thirteenth Chapter of the Testament of EVE. Nope, not finished! Still have a LOT to go. This was preliminary... :D

I love you readers. I'm off to buy Advent Children, which I must say might actually be the best film in the WORLD!

Anyway, have fun, and I'll start on the fourteenth chapter now. Review, people! I love the feedback! And I love you!

Ja-ne!

Sano.


	14. Announcement

Announcement:

Hey, fans and critics. I am afraid that circumstance is against me, so the fourteenth chapter is going to take a little longer to post then I thought it would… The thing is that I haven't had the time to even bloody get past the first scene… I'm surprised… I thought with A levels finished, I'd have a lot more time on my hands.

So, I'd like to apologise to all my readers about the extremely long delay. I've actually been thinking of writing a hellsing fanfic as well… not sure if I have enough time… :P

So, The chapter will be coming out soon.

I'd like to apologise to those readers who have journeyed with me since the very beginning… and to my regulars…

Mike Kromer, Saiyan prince, Marine brother shran. And of course, Random 1377 honoured me by prereading some of my other chapters, as well as Bas'tiahna Evalqween for reading the last few, and not to forget Tarje.

And of course to my new fans. I hear I have a fan in Canada who follows my story religiously. Bas'tiahna mentioned him to me.

Yes, she is my real sister… (it's even deeper then that, we've known each other for countless years…). Im not sure if Bas'tiahna answered that when you asked her, but meh. And thanks for your readership. And to all you guys.

And I also love all you critics… :D I know I've harped on about him, but THANK YOU ANOMALY, WHO IS NOW CALLED AVALAS! If it wasn't for him fuelling my passion, this story would have died long ago.

Now… Ill carry on writing. See all of you in the official chapter 14!

Any comments, or sentiment, either send it as a review, or email me… I'd be delighted and honoured to hear from you.

Sano


	15. Of Hiding

Author's Pre Chapter Talk.:

Ladies and Gentlemen. Sorry for the (to understate) extreme delay in chapter production. Uni has been a bitch, and I've started writing my first novel.

Saiyan Prince. Thank you for your support. It has been invaluable.

Mike Kromer. Thank you. I dip my hat to you for your kind support.

Bas'Tiana. My allegiance is my thanks.

I haven't had internet for months, so I'm sure I've forgotten a lot of names. However! You haven't been forgotten. Even though the names have been forgotten, all your support has not been. Believe me. It's probably because of you that I have the strength to go on… Ill try to remember some names…

Doomgaze

PilotIkari

Random1377

And the list probably goes on and on…

Here we are. At the fourteenth chapter of TTOE. I thought my steam had run out at thirteen, and that my own cleverness had finally come back to haunt me. But I can't let something this important fade away without conclusion. (not that this is the last chapter)

There's nothing really more to say. Now…the time for talking is past. The events of the last week in Tokyo-3 have left gaping wounds in the hearts and souls of its inhabitants. It is my task to use fading ink and perishable parchment to bandage and seal these wounds. But with such rude tools, will it work?

Not even I know, and I am the master of this story…

See you at the end.

Sano.

0

0

0

Chapter Fourteen: Of Hiding

0

0

0

People have been forced to use "diplomatic criticism" when asked about Dr Ritsuko Akagi. They could all say that she had a singleness of purpose rarely seen in this world, and that she saw to the heart of many problems, and deal with them with professionalism. People have also said that she was a woman who enjoyed her work, and dedicated all her days to it. Misato's description is more accurate. Stubborn, Heartless and a Hermit. However, no matter how many times Misato has been forced to strike her friend in disgust of her cold attitude and professional nature, they have remained friends throughout the years, mostly because of their ability to work together as a team no matter what was antagonizing them.

Recently, a change had seemed to some over Ritsuko. She had seemed younger, less grim. However, when the 'Kaworu incident' occurred, she had started to look older and weary. She had told no one of what she 'saw'. She merely dismissed it as a work related stress incident. She never saw the folly in her argument. She dreamed real things. Things that frightened her, and tormented her. Dreams that were filled with blood and screams and fell beings that should not, and could not exist. Why this occurred, she did not know. She did not know what was more frightening; the possibility that these things could be real, or if they were a mere figment, the possibility that her mind was so warped and corrupt that it was capable of seeing such visions.

One such evening, Ritsuko had fallen asleep at her desk after tending to Shinji. It was a strange case. One that she had seen very rarely. Misato would not give her the details, and would not even allow her to view the screen to see what was the cause of such things. She was only allowed to view the brainwaves and harmonics panel in order to note the mental results of whatever had occurred. She was irritated because his mental patterns showed high strain. Much higher than if he had decided to fight a full-scale war inside his EVA. His Synch ratio had fallen to less than Thirty percent during the test. But without looking at the screen, she couldn't judge what the problem was. It was then that she slowly fell into sleep, even though it was not very late.

0

0

0

"Third Children!" she heard Gendo call. The rest of what he said was muffled, but she heard Shinji run away. Her vision cleared, and she realized that she was following Shinji through what appeared to be the park. He ran wildly, unable to see though some sort of veil that covered his eyes. She wondered why he was running so haphazardly, as it was quite a moderate day, without rain or fog. She moved closer to him, and then saw that he was wearing a strange mask. It looked like his face, but it has a blindfold painted on it. She mused about the reasoning behind this for a few minutes, but was then jerked from her reverie by a cry from Shinji.

"REI!" he cried, looking around blindly. He then turned to the statue in the middle of the park and ran towards it, as if his life depended on it. Ritsuko saw that the statue resembled Rei in shape and form. She saw Shinji recoil in horror from it and run away rapidly. Then, she saw him cock his head, as if listening to a sound, then running towards a shop mannequin that had blue hair. She saw Shinji strike it down and flee, not thinking of where he ran. Her Vision blurred, and then she saw Shinji holding a mannequin with a mask of Rei's face strapped on. He clung to her, weeping. He then looked to the heavens, crying out to the heavens in sorrow. Just as he did this, his mask dissolved and was blown away by the wind. He cried and cried. Ritsuko saw the Mannequin's mask also disappear. Her heart almost stopped beating at the sight of the face that was crudely painted onto its head. Shinji looked down with tear streaked eyes at the figure in his arms, and his eyes opened with horror. He stared at it for a full five seconds before his cry of horror and despair echoed throughout the park.

Ritsuko's vision blurred again, and in the blackness that accompanied her blindness, she heard a cry of pain, loss and outrage that could have shook the earth for miles. But, it was a female voice… Her sight cleared, and she saw Rei in front of her, wearing a black plug suit, with one of the gloves torn, and her hand bleeding. The look Rei gave her was filled with malice. She did note, however, the mask in her hand. She then realized that she was seeing this from Shinji's view. She saw Rei smile and approach her… no… Shinji… she reminded herself. What had Shinji done to deserve such anger, such malice… for there was no friendship behind Rei's smile. Nothing but pure hate showed. The next thing she knew, Misato had burst into the room, looking as if she would, without hesitation, kill the seemingly insane First Children. Rei sent her flying across the room, as if she weighed little more than a feather. Shinji ran to Misato's gun and picked it up and pulled the trigger, but nothing happened. Ritsuko had never felt more pity for Shinji then she did at this moment. She knew how much it would cost him to pull the trigger. But she saw that he had not flipped the safety. He did so, but was hurled back by Rei, who approached him, and placed the mask on her face, so it was that of the mannequin from the park. She felt Shinji's regret and sorrow, and he started to insult her, calling her doll and a man made toy. Ritsuko saw that the mask grew in size with every insult, until eventually, the figure lashed out at Shinji in anger. However, Shinji leapt aside. Ritsuko then realized that she was watching Shinji, and that she was seeing everything from Rei's perspective. She saw Shinji grab the Gun as he fell, and fire. Ritsuko saw the bullet fly towards her head, and she was in no position to prevent her own death. She felt an immense pain, and all went black….

0

0

0

Ritsuko woke up screaming. She tried to compose herself, and went to a coffee machine to get a drink. She drank her coffee slowly, and considered what she saw. This was obviously a dream… nothing but her mind playing tricks on her…

She turned back to her desk, and dropped her cup in surprise when she heard multiple gunshots in the medical hallway outside. She ran as fast as she could, and burst through the door, and her eyes widened at what she saw…

There was Shinji in his test suit, holding Misato's monster of a gun, mutely pulling the trigger even though it was empty. Ritsuko saw that he had been shooting at what seemed to be a porcelain Noh mask of starling detail. Even though it was smashed beyond repair, she could see where each individual pore had been drawn. She saw Shinji crawl over to where another figure was lying. Ritsuko immediately knew it to be Rei, having seen what had happened "firsthand". Asuka and Misato were watching the scene unfold as well, and Ritsuko was surprised to see that Misato looked rather bedraggled. After a few minutes of conversation, and Misato waving her hands like a madman behind Rei's back, Shinji fell unconscious. Ritsuko hurried past a rather shocked looking Misato, and knelt by Shinji, taking in his numerous injuries with a sympathetic glance. She then took out a writing pad and began to note down her diagnosis. Misato came in to her line of sight, looking rather sheepish.

"Rits… I can expl…" she began.

"No need!" Ristuko cut her off, "I know everything that happened. Let me take care of Shinji, now. It's more important."

Misato mutely nodded, and looked at Shinji, tears in her eyes. Rei was shaking her head.

"Shinji said that he was fine…" she said in a voice close to tears.

"Shinji also said many things to you tonight. I'm sure you know which ones are true, and which ones are false…"

Rei remembered the things Shinji said to her while she was mad. His eyes. They gave away the lie, as they also did when he professed his good health to her after the battle.

"Baka Dumbkoppf…" Asuka muttered to herself, then realized that Rei had heard her, and opened her mouth to apologise, but Rei cut her off…

"I know he can do the most illogical and stupid things in the world, but it all works out for the best in the end, doesn't it?" Rei smiled widely.

"Hai!" said Asuka happily.

"_Hai…"_ said a voice in Rei's mind.

_You're here too?_

Of course, Ayanami-chan…always… 

Rei smiled despite her worry for Shinji. Asuka grinned at her.

"That's the Spirit!" she said, "Shinji'll be all right!"

"I'm sure he will be, Soryu-chan…" she said wearily. The night had taken a lot out of her.

"You don't fool me… come on over to the room next to Shinji's and rest. I'm sure that's all he needs."

"He's gonna need a lot more then that…" Ritsuko muttered to herself.

"What did you say, Doctor Akagi?" asked Rei. Misato gripped Ritsuko's arm tightly.

"Nothing, just agreeing with you, Rei. Why doesn't Asuka take you to a room… 18 C perhaps?"

"Hai!" said Asuka, taking Rei with her.

Misato waited for the girls to walk away before turning to her friend.

"Well, Rits… what's wrong?"

" Shinji will be out of commission indefinitely…" Ritsuko said wearily, "for various reasons…"

Misato slammed her friend into the wall.

"Don't start being vague with me! Tell me! NOW!"

"Calm down…" said Ritsuko, "I will…"

Misato released her.

"Shinji seems to be mentally… somewhere else… He seems to be communicating with something…"

"What?" said Misato, "you mean like he said he was when the Sea of Dirac absorbed. him?"

"Kinda like that… yeah…" Mused Ritsuko, "but different… this time it isn't threatening, but the real danger is not that Shinji won't some back. It's just that he may never want to…"

0

0

0

"So… how're you feeling?" Asuka asked Rei tauntingly.

"What do you mean?" she asked, eyeing Asuka nervously.

"Now all the problems with you and Baka Dumbkoppf have been settled, you gonna get it on?"

"Soryu-chan… wha…" said Rei, blushing to the roots of her hair.

"Just kidding!" said Asuka, patting Rei on the shoulder, "but, it is something to think about, isn't it…"

"Not while you're around, surely!" said Rei, astonished.

Asuka's eyes went very wide, and she blushed, "You mean that you actually…"

Then, she saw a small smile on Rei's face. She had been joking…

Asuka burst out laughing, and left the room, thinking to herself.

Seems that Shinji is going to be in for a shock when he sees Rei again. Indeed. 

Judging from Asuka's reaction to this, It can be said that she was the one to have the shock.

0

0

0

Shinji found himself kneeling on a cold granite floor. It was odd, even though the floor was cold; the air around him was neither hot, nor cold. He looked at his hands, and saw that they were stained with blood… Rei's blood…

He started to examine himself… he was a mess of blood. He looked up and saw a person standing in front of him…

What… But you're… 

_No, I'm not… I'm here for you, like I always have been…_

_I… don't deserve…_

_Yes you do…_

Thank you… Kaworu… 

0

0

0

End: Of Hiding

0

0

0

Well, that's a wrap for now… I promise that the fifteenth chapter will be out quicker… I just have to get my life sorted out…

So… I will definitely see you again, as passionate as always…

See you next time…

Make sure you all R&R now, OK?!

Ja ne

Sano

0

0

0


	16. Of Cursed Fruit and Blood

Author's Pre-chapter rant:

Dearest Fans, good to see you again (catches a thrown bra)

Welcome to the Fifteenth Chapter of the Testament of EVE… another instalment of my epic story which has attracted you, gentles all!

I've just started writing it, and I'm drinking coffee in a 2-pint flask that's filled to the brim. That's all I have to say, and I'm sure that's all you want to hear.

My Pen trembles within the cage of my hand, as the Muses tell me of Tokyo-3…

On with the show…

Sano

0

0

0

Chapter Fifteen: Of Cursed Fruit and Blood

0

0

0

"Kaworu…" said Shinji softly, his mouth saying what his mind dared not believe.

Kaworu simply smiled and extended his hand to Shinji, offering to help him to his feet. Shinji looked at his hands, and saw markings. He looked over Kaworu's naked body, and saw more of these strange scars.

(Stigmata…) 

"Kaworu, how did…" Said Shinji, trailing off. It all became clear as he remembered Lillith plunging the Lance of Longinus into his friend's chest, sending blood flying all around, and with the sound of shattering bone and cracking stone echoing throughout Terminal Dogma. Shinji was amazed that this had happened mere days before. It seemed like years.

"You remember…" said Kaworu gently, "I got crucified. Take my hand."

Shinji reached up and took Kaworu's hand, and Kaworu let him go with a cry of pain.

Shinji leapt to his feet, and softly held his friend's hand.

"Are you OK?!" he inquired in a worried voice.

"Yes…" said Kaworu, wincing, "The scars will even permeate this dream… damn you, Lillith…"

"Don't worry! I'll take care of you…" said Shinji in a confident voice.

"You always have, my friend…" said Kaworu with a smile, "You always have…"

0

0

0

Rei snored contentedly. This was a fact Ritsuko knew even though she was at the other end of the corridor. She looked at the surveillance monitors, making sure that all the pilots were safe. She could tell that Misato was snoring by a more mundane method. She wondered frankly how Rei could get any sleep at all with that racket in the background. Both Misato and Asuka had fallen asleep by Shinji's bed, scared to death of his situation. She wondered if it was a good idea to let Rei know of what had befallen him. She decided not to.

She looked at the monitor into Shinji's room. His skin was as black as a shadow, and his eyes were glowing yellow orbs. It was so much like the Sea of Dirac…

(But… how…?) 

She was startled out of her thoughts by Gendo slamming open her door with such force that she was surprised it was still on it's hinges. He ran up to her, and looked like he was about to hit her. He settled for violently grabbing her shoulders.

"What have you done to my son? He was only here for an examination tonight!" the Commander bellowed at her, his face mere inches from hers.

Ritsuko held up a weary hand, too tired to argue, and pushed away from the irate and furious Ikari.

"Please, Ikari-san… complications have risen." She said softly, as a hint for him to lower his voice.

He took the hint graciously.

"What complications…?" Gendo asked in a voice just above a whisper, his eyes narrowed in the most overt display of anger she had ever seen from the man.

"It seems that your son was absorbed by an entity similar to the Sea of Dirac. However, this entity doesn't seem to want to harm Shinji, but rather, to protect him…" said Ritsuko in her usual businesslike manner.

Gendo's eyes narrowed even further, but he widened them as he saw blood. He was way too angry… He looked at Ritsuko, and his expression softened.

"I am very sorry for my outburst, Doctor Akagi… I know you must be working hard to help him, and you don't need me coming in here and screaming at you… That was most discourteous of me." He said, his eyes slightly downcast. It was hard for him, yet he found it easier to apologise each time he did it.

Ritsuko regarded the commander strangely, before responding, "In understand your stress and anxiety, but please, let me think of how to save your son…"

Gendo nodded solemnly, "Yes… I think that's b… wait…" He frowned, his thoughts analyzing another point.

Ritsuko looked over at him with a raised eyebrow, "Yes Commander, what is it?"

"Can only an Angel produce a Sea of Dirac?" He asked curiously, his mind aflame.

"So far, only Angels can be associated with the phenomenon, yes…" said Ritsuko, regarding him strangely.

(No… It can't be…) 

"Then, shouldn't we start looking there first?" he enquired, trying to keep his voice calm.

"But all the Angels are dead, Gendo!" she said sarcastically, speaking to the man, not the rank, "and even if they weren't, I'm not sure they would be willing to give an interview…"

"Calm. Down." said Gendo, his eyes dangerous. Ritsuko realized that she was walking on thin ice. She backed down, and collapsed into her chair, exhausted.

"What do you propose we do?" she said wearily. The night had been very taxing for her, but from the look in Gendo's eyes, it wasn't over. Not by a long shot.

"I need you to send me a tech team, an armed unit of Section 2 and give me a comm. Headset, so I can communicate with you." said Gendo, thinking fast.

"Why?" Ritsuko demanded, "Tell me!"

"I'm going to Terminal Dogma…"

0

0

0

Shinji and Kaworu walked slowly across grassy plains and fields of gold wheat, smiling softly at each other. Shinji had to catch his breath when he saw where Kaworu had led him. It was a lush, green field littered with many kinds of flowers, which shone with the remnants of morning dew, as if to cast back the very light of the heavens. The grass was a bright, healthy and full green. The flowers dotted the field with red, blue, yellow, purple, and even orange in some cases. The whole scene had an almost ethereal look about it, and the Shinji had to narrow his eyes, as he feared the beauty would blind him. In the center of the field was a tree. An oak to be precise, and an unusual one at that. The Branches were strangely uniform, and formed a strange pattern Shinji was sure he had seen before…

"Kaworu…" he asked curiously, "That tree… what on Earth is it…"

Kaworu turned to smile at him softly, "So, you recognized it…"

"It seems so familiar… but I just can't place it…" Shinji said in a lost voice.

"That is the Sephiroth, or 'Tree of Life', Shinji." Said Kaworu with a smile, "You recognised it from your father's office."

"Yeah, but that's called…"

"_The System Sephirotica_, I know…" said Kaworu, "But that is basically the pattern which shows Eden. The Sephiroth is at the center, hence the name, 'The system of the Tree of Life', my friend."

"But that would mean…" said Shinji, looking around in wonder, "We're in…"

"Yes. This is the Garden of Eden."

Shinji looked around, and saw all manner of beasts and birds going about their lives without fear. A pack of lions walked within fifty meters of Shinji, and they merely turned to look at him, grunt, and move on. His eyes were wide as he took in the many wonders of the scene before him. Kaworu merely smiled and touched his arm.

"Come on, Let's go and sit down in the shade." He said, indicating the Sephiroth.

Shinji nodded and followed him to the Tree, and sat down, surveying the sights before him with a look of awe and wonder. The Garden was more of a World, rather then an actual Garden. It looked to be boundless, with the horizon giving no impression that it would stop. However, Shinji noticed one very strange thing. He appeared to be sitting under the only Tree in the Garden. He looked up at the Tree, and gasped. The fruit that hung from the Tree were wondrous, their colour not being definable. Rather, they seemed to shift colour depending on the angle from which you looked at them. Shinji felt awed beyond belief to look upon the fruit that had caused so much strife in humanity, and realized that by the trunk of the tree lay one of the fruits, with two bites taken out of it. Shinji stared at it blankly.

(No way…) 

"Um… Kaworu?" he said, his voice on the verge of hysterics.

"Yes, Shinji?" said Kaworu calmly.

"That half eaten fruit… that could never be the one that Adam and Eve ate…" Shinji sounded frightened as the gravity of where he was seemed to finally hit him.

"Yes. The fruit never rots, as it is from the everlasting branches of the Sephiroth. Adam and Eve were so punished because the Tree _is_ Life. To eat from the Tree is to feast upon life itself…" Said Kaworu in a subdued voice that betrayed his anger.

"I don't understand it…" Shinji admitted to Kaworu. _Why is he angry all of a sudden?_

Kaworu looked at him sternly. Shinji looked nervously at him, not sure what had provoked his usually amiable friend's anger. Kaworu seemed to sense Shinji's fear and concern, and his expression softened.

(Why would Shinji know? All humans are ignorant of the origination of Angels… How to explain… ah, perfect…)

"If I was to ask you to take a great bite out of Rei's neck, as it was juicy, would you do it? Even if the result was that you were as knowledgeable as a God?" he enquired.

Shinji looked shocked and aghast, "WHAT?! No way! How could you even consider it, Kaworu?!"

Kaworu smiled, "That's why I'm angry. These fruit are what God uses to make Angels. Adam chose to eat an Angel Embryo, just for the prospect of taste, and becoming as knowledgeable as God."

Shinji looked disgusted, then turned to Kaworu, a question on his mind, which he had to ask, even though he was afraid of what the answer could mean.

"Kaworu… Why am I here?"

0

0

0

Gendo marched purposefully through the bowels of the Earth, a mask of grim determination. He was followed by three squads of heavily armed Section – 2 Agents, and five tech teams He was wearing a vest of body armour over his suit jacket, and bore a protective hard hat on his head. He spoke various commands into the headset, and the tech team set up shop in terminal dogma, testing the LCL, and seeing if anything could be done to wake Kaworu. Gendo knew that this might cause the end of all mankind, but he was now willing to walk into hell to save his son.

"Anything yet, Tech Team 4?" he asked urgently.

"No sir…"

"Team 3?"

"Yes Sir." The team leader responded, "Readings show that the entity on the cross is alive and capable of conscious thought, but theoretically is being driven mad by the pain."

"Dammit… what do we do?" Gendo muttered angrily to himself.

The team spent another hour there without any results, then a voice could be heard in the air.

"SILENCE!" bellowed Gendo, and then he listened for the voice.

(Help… me… Rei… Father…Misato…Anyone…) 

"I hear you Son!" Gendo cried, "tell me where you are!"

(No…need help…birth chamber…Rei…Rei's pod…spare parts… st… alive…att…I) 

The voice faded till there was nothing left.

"Damn it to HELL!" Gendo roared, "Quick, give me a weapon… no, not... Yes, the P-90… Thanks!"

He turned to the men around him, and flipped his SMG to full auto.

"Section-2 teams 4, 9 and 10. Follow me!" he said, and then ran towards the incubation room.

0

0

0

"That's a hard question to answer Shinji. The "Why" is something that you can only find out for yourself. However, the only thing I can tell you is that you shall be trained to deal with what you will face in the future."

Shinji nodded at Kaworu, then looked at the horizon. The sun illuminated a strange triangular shape.

"Kaworu… what is that?" he asked softly.

"The peak of the taller of two mountains. Do you know what else it is?"

Shinji shook his head.

"Anyway, we have to find out sooner or later. For now, look! These animals are bringing you some sustenance!"

And lo! Various woodland creatures brought him a large piece of wood in the shape of a bowl. Inside it, was water that glittered and sparkled in the everlasting sun.

"It is the water of the River of Life." Said Kaworu with a smile.

Shinji shook his head violently.

"N… no! Isn't this the blood of an angel, like the fruit?" he asked nervously.

Kaworu threw back his head and laughed heartily.

"Oh no, Shinji… It is just inconveniently named, Shinji… Drink your fill!"

Shinji smiled, stood up to appreciate the view and lifted the goblet to his lips, and drank deeply.

0

0

0

Rei sat up in bed rapidly, her eyes wide with fear. She sensed something dark… something almost malevolent nearby. She calmed down and sorted through her emotions to keep them in check. Then, she analysed the atmosphere around her. The aura wasn't evil, she realized. It wasn't even hostile. It was just so powerful, and moreover, it was coming from down the hall…

(Shinji!) 

Rei sprinted down the hall in her tattered black plugsuit, pausing to repressurise it as it was hindering her. She opened the door from where the aura was emanting, and she was contfronted by a strange sight. One that horrified her.

Shinji was lying in his bed, but he was jet black. All that could be seen were the glowing orbs of his eyes. Beside the bed, was the same figure standing, but with wings protruding from it's back. It was lifting a chalice to its lips and drinking. The chalice was of gold, studded with diamonds, rubies and emeralds. The rim was made of platinum, and a some of the liquid inside dribbled down the shadow's chin. It looked like molten silver, except cold and refreshing.

The figure stopped drinking and stared at her with it's glowing eyes.

(Rei…) 

Rei's eyes widened in fright. She wanted to run, but couldn't move her legs.

(Rei…) 

"…Shinji…?"

The figure walked towards Rei slowly. She stumbled and fell to the floor. It still walked towards her, without slowing it's pace.

(Rei…) 

The last thing Rei saw was a black hand grabbing at her face.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"

0

0

0

Shinji looked at the tip of the mountain that protruded barely an inch over the horizon, and then turned to the floor, and thought he saw Rei standing in front of him. He walked forward, and reached down to the floor and picked up a mirror. He looked in it, and saw Rei's face in it. She looked terrified. He filled with resolve. He would help her. Return to her side and comfort her. He turned to look at Kaworu.

"I know what that mountain is…"

Kaworu was lost in his thoughts, sitting tailor fashion and staring over the horizon.

"Kaworu?" said Shinji gently.

Kaworu started and looked at Shinji, feeling slightly disoriented.

"Wha…?" he said, trying to hide a wince.

Shinji wasn't fooled by this, and turned to see that the wound in his friend's chest was bleeding.

"She really hurt you that much, didn't she?" Shinji said softly.

Kaworu looked away.

"Yes…" he said softly.

He then turned to look at Shinji with interest.

"I you succeed, all my pain will stop, got it?"

Shinji nodded and smiled. It was finally sounding like it was possible to save his friend. He thought on this for a few minutes before Kaworu intruded on his thoughts.

"By the way, Shinji…" he said.

Shinji turned to him.

"Yes?"

"You said that you knew what the mountain is." Kaworu stated.

"Yes." was Shinji's simple response.

"Well… what is it?" asked Kaworu with a bit of impatience. Not even he knew…

Shinji turned to smile at his old friend.

"Our destination"

0

0

0

Gendo ran towards the incubation chamber, his SMG cocked and loaded. Strangely, the young and well-trained Agents were behind him, fighting for breath. The Commander was known to have superhuman strength and skill when needed, but he knew in the back of the mind that down the line this would hurt a lot. He stopped in the corridor in front of the incubation room, and his eyes widened. The unconscious forms of Rei's security team lay on the floor around the hall. No visible marks of struggle were around. Rei had done this with her mind…

He ran into the chamber and the door slammed behind him. He spun and saw the saw was rent with marks that could have only been made with immense strength. His inspection of the door was interrupted by the sound of metal creaking behind him. He looked around at the room, and saw Shinji standing there, looking at him. He walked towards his son slowly, and then realized it was only his son's reflection in a mirror. Gendo looked to his left curiously, and noticed that there were the shattered remains of a similar mirror lying around. He heard a strange noise, and looked back at the reflection in the mirror. He didn't bother look behind him, as he knew that nothing would be there. He saw blood trickle down the walls of the chamber, coming out of the old LCL feeding ducts. His eyes went wide as the blood turned the walls into rust, as if a one hundred year process could be done in thirty seconds. Then he realized that it wasn't rust, but the blood was staining the walls and drying. He saw the blood drip along the floor, past him and into the mirror.

Dripping towards Shinji.

He looked at his legs, and saw that the blood was working it's way up past his knees. His eyes widened in horror. He turned to look at Shinji in the mirror, and saw that his son was covered with blood, and was unrecognizable. He heard a noise behind him, and saw a creature move jerkily towards him. He saw it was a mannequin, and that it's head was shaking uncontrollably, like it was in the merciless throes of a fit. It approached him, and even though it was having horrific spasms, Gendo could tell that it wanted to kill him. He lifted his gun and fired a short, efficient burst. The figure's wooden head exploded, sending LCL and sawdust to the floor, and it crumpled to the floor, lifeless. Gendo heard voices call out, but they sounded like they were miles away, and distorted. Then, eleven more of the creatures burst into the room, sending the door off its hinges. These ones had human faces crudely painted on them, and Gendo opened fire without distinction hoping to kill as many of them as he could, all the while crying out.

"You killed Shinji! You killed my boy! You monsters! Marionettes, the lot of you!"

Six fell to the floor covered in blood. Gendo's gun ran out of ammunition. He ripped out the spent mag, and was about to slide in a new 50 round magazine when a sound made him look up.

He saw a black object heading very rapidly towards his face, and then all went black.

0

0

0

Shinji and Kaworu made their way towards the mountain, their steps purposeful. Shinji stopped to look at that distant peak. He knew that he would have to finish this journey.

For Kaworu.

For Rei.

For his Father.

For all he knew.

For the World.

0

0

0

End of Cursed Fruit and Blood

0

0

0

OK! Here's the end of another chapter. I'm sure you'll all review quickly. And tell me whether this should be in T, or back in M?

I'd love to hear from you! I spent ALL night finishing this (while doin work simultaneously!!)

So, I appreciate some good reviewing. And the next chapter should be out next week. If anyone REALLY wants to, you can request a sneaky peek of the next chapter to whet your appetite.


	17. Of Mannequins and Revelations

Author's Pre-chapter rant.

Ladies and Gentlemen,

Over Six Months have passed since I last updated this fic. I apologise profusely, and I am now where I want to be. This fic shall become epic by it's conclusion, and I will give no less to an endeavour such as this...

Had I written this chapter a month ago, It would not be what I wanted it to be. Now that both The Testament of EVE and The Requiem of Darkness are on their figurative feet, I can get back to this. I never promised a quick journey with this fic, and I now move to take it where I want to go. In the author's rant for this chapter six months ago (replaced by this one), I wrote that there are many directions this fic could take, and I concluded with the words:

"What to do… what to do?"

But now, my will has come to fruition. It will be done. As Ragnar Tornquist wrote, "A story is not simply told; it is lived, breathed, and can last, hours, weeks, months, years and even centuries in the telling"

Well, This seems to be a long conceived story. The real journey begins now, so come, gentles all. What better time than Christmas to make a fresh start and take the first steps on an exciting journey?!

Off we go.

Sano

0

0

0

Chapter 16: Of Mannequins and Revelations.

0

0

0

He knew that he was alive. That much could be told from the fluctuation of strong and hoarse breaths that were exhaled from his battered and parched lips. From the dull pounding of pain, he could tell that his nose had been broken, and from the feel of his skin, he knew that the blood that caked his face had long dried. How many hours, days… weeks, had he been here? He did not know. His body now woke up; it's punishment delaying it. He realized that he was on his knees, and that his were wrists bound in steel manacles, and he bore a metal collar around his neck. His legs ached, and his stomach protested it's empty state.

The man opened his eyes slowly, seeing nothing but a blur in front of him, which then gradually cleared to reveal a metal wall with a thick steel door set in it. The only thing significant about the door was the number 00 on it. His eyes widened as he realized that he was in the highest security cell in NERV. He had no memory of how he got here, or how he came to be in chains.

The next thing that went through his head was an image of a young man covered in a blood-like substance.

_That… boy…_

_Why does he waste my time by plaguing my mind… How dare they lock me up in here…_

_I shall punish them, and then, I shall punish that boy…_

He shook his head madly, as if trying to fight something… some intrusion.

_No… that is not me… That was my hatred… Why now…_

He looked in front of him, and saw a figure standing in front of him. It was wearing a full black suit with a Japanese tux collar, and glasses. His eyes widened.

"W…" he began, but realized that he couldn't speak, for his throat was so parched and damaged.

_Damn it.…_

The figure threw its head back and laughed long and hard. It then turned to regard him with mad eyes.

_There is no need to speak… just listen. That boy shall be disposed of. Our mission is to destroy them, just as SEELE had nearly done before…not just the boy… The harlot and the puppet must die too…_

_I have enjoyed watching you play the fool, but NO MORE! I took you once, and I can take you again. Now… do my bidding._

He shook his head wildly at the apparition, desperate but unyielding.

_You have no choice. Now, let our mission commence once again._

The Figure suddenly placed one hand on the man's shoulder, and thrust the other hand into his chest. A feral grin crossed the figures face.

_Remember who you truly are… You are mine now…_

Gendo Screamed.

0

0

0

Rei opened her eyes to find herself in darkness. She could not move, could not sense. It seemed that the only thing she could sense was herself, and the workings of her body. In a strange and out of place moment of curiosity, she wondered whether this was how the universe felt. Knowing that it's inner working were in harmony and functioning, but being alone in the dark, unable to move, see or hear and seemingly suspended by nothing; seemingly suspended over and under nothing.

She knew if she stayed here for more than an hour she would go mad. She thought that she, being the most reclusive person in all those she knew, may be comfortable in this plane of nonexistance... this emptiness. Yet she was being driven mad, and she could feel it in her very bones. A feeling of dread, fright and loneliness that rose and rose, accelerating faster then she could keep track of, soon to pass the threshold of her sanity, and break the doors that sealed her mind. She knew then that she wouldn't escape, and it would be too late. Maybe her seemingly incipient madness would make her want to stay in this emptiness. Like some Hermit, driven mad not by those who drove him to solitude, but by solitude itself.

Then, seemingly unbidden, an image burned through her mind. It was Shinji, holding her close after that magical kiss they had shared under the sunset of Tokyo-3; a single rose of love blooming in an otherwise destroyed garden. She felt a sudden jolt as her feet hit land, driving her to her very knees with the surprise. Her eyes were suddenly assaulted by burning rays of light, that didn't stop burning until she had both closed her eyes and covered them with her hands. A fierce wind blew through her hair, shivering her to the core, and rain hit her like a waterfall, sending her crashing face-first into the floor. After the burning in her eyes dissapated, she removed her hands and slowly opened her eyes. It was not bright, but the weather seemed foul, and the rain fell in torrents, washing the blood from the wounds that marred the delicate skin of her knuckles. She was on what seemed to be a pedestal, with a surface of around 3 metres in diameter. She looked at her form, and saw she was encased in a jet black plug suit. A closer inspection of her hand showed that her broken knuckles from her madness had healed, seemingly gone along with the shattering of her mask. However, the plug suit was still torn from her assault of the doors of the Rei Production chamber. She felt her palms through the material, and realised the burns she had recieved from her meeting with Lillith were still present.

She stood up, and went to the end of the platform. She could see another platform in the distance, and what she saw shocked her. The platforms seemed to be upside down cones, suspended on nothing but thin air, and she could not see the ground. She peered downwards, trying to see if she could see anything, but the wind rushed her hair in front of her eyes. After a minute of looking, she could see the ground, and noticed it seemed to be growing in size. She felt the wind blow her hair upwards, and it was then that she realised that the platform she was on was hurtling towards the ground at a tremendous speed. There was nothing she could do, no way to escape the death she was about to face, and tears fell from her eyes, mingling with the raindrops that dripped down her face. She accepted death, knowing that she could not escape it. The platform kept on plummeting, towards what she indentified as a castle of some sort. She kept looking down, determined to face her death and not wither like a weak flower presented with winter chill. The platform fell closer to the ground, and she could almost see the very lines between the granite blocks in the walls.

All went black, and the resounding crash that echoed through her mind was cut off short.

0

0

0

Misato walked purposefully down to the centre of NERV, her pace fast, and her face grim. She had been woken up by a hysterical Ritsuko, who had informed her that the Commander had been taken by some madness last night. Misato was furious that she had not been woken immediately, but Ritsuko told her that she needed rest after being struck as hard as Rei had punched her. She told Misato there was more to discuss when she returned, which was just as important, and handed her a medical file, which she had been perusing ever since she got it.

Everything about the commander's health seemed perfect as it could be for a man of his age. He could even complete the Section 2 obstacle course, a feat he had done in order to show them how incompetant those that failed were. He had nearly perfect sight, and his spectacles could have easily been neglected with no change to his daily duties or performance. It all read normal for several pages, and then Misato's eyes widened in horror at an entry that was added last night. The commander had gone into a rage down in Basement 666, heading towards Terminal Dogma. He had killed four agents with his submachinegun, and injuring a few more, emptying all 50 hollowpointed rounds into the men, before being knocked out by another agent who had come in after the first unfortunates. The report stated "Hallucination?" beside it, and also went on to say that he was screaming about them being mannequins and monsters, even murmering the words in his unconscious state. This is what Misato thought was the most important. Along with Rei's Mask emerging, it seemed all this was connected. Shinji's dream showed Mannequin's shaped like Rei hunting there likeness down, and now the commander murders four men, thinking them to be mannequins. Were they the same ones?

Misato heard a scream come from the hall she was walking down, and drew her new Desert Eagle, cocking the slide and smoothly loading a .357 round into the chamber. The scream had been filled with sorrow and loss, and went beyond the level of human volume and capability. Even as she drew her weapon, she could feel the very floor beneath her feet reverbate with the sound, and tiles fell from the ceiling. The lights in the hallway exploded, casting it's whole length into darkness. Misato broke into a run, and saw the men who were guarding the room unconscious on the floor, no injury marking their forms. Without slowing, she burst through the door and was greeted by the sight of Gendo, on his knees, bound and caked in blood, staring at her. His eyes showed none of the friendliness they had displayed in the last few months, and almost seemed to be filled with malice and a dark hate.

"Major Katsuragi," he said with a cruel smile comeing across his angry visage, "You are just in time. I am about to go and say hello to Pilot Ikari. Anything you'd like him to hear?"

Misato looked at him in confusion. He was obviously mad. He knew before her that Shinji was bound with some strange force. She looked inquiringly at him and asked, "What do you mean?"

Gendo grinned, which looked terrifying with his injuries and his liberal coating of blood, "I just wanted to know if there were any messages you wanted to pass on before I killed him..."

Misato drew her fist back, and wondered if this puch to the nose might kill him. Her first was halfway to his face, when her hand was grabbed from behind, and she was hurled from the room. She hit the wall with incredible force, sending some of the floortiles crashing down on her, and blood burst from her mouth. She fought to rise, and managed to sit on her knees, and looked at the doorway. The two guards stood outside, looking at her blankly, their skin peeling off to reveal the pale laminated wood underneath. Their eyes and faces had been crudely painted on, and they were a cruel and horrifying impersonation of Rei. Their blue hair was thin and stringy, and clumps fell to the ground, as if they were rotting. Tearing her eyes from the terrifying constructs, Misato looked past them and through the doorway at Gendo. His bore a rictus that shook her very soul, and his eyes glowed with malice.

"Hmm... you seem awfully exciteable, Major. The feeble Gendo you once knew went mad. He thought his son was dead, killed by the very mannequins that sought to guard and treasure his true self. But then, I'm man enough to admit I am only a pawn, but a well needed one. What a feeble man I had become, laughing and joking like the world wasn't about to end."

Misato's eyes widened in horror at his words. She spat a gobbet of blood on the floor and opened her mouth to speak.

"Misato," he interrupted in a very different voice.

She looked at him, and saw the Gendo she now considered to be Shinji's true Father. The man who laughed with him and planned surprise parties with him. She nodded for him to continue, and he returned it before speaking.

"Misato. We failed. Third Impact DID occur. These are our new lives, borne of the wishes of two individuals, Shinji and Asuka. It was not a selfish decision, and so we were reborn. I have very little time, but I will explain what happened, and what will happen."

Misato dared not approach, for fear of the harrowing sentinels at the door, but simply nodded again. Gendo continued.

"Rei was the Conduit for Third Impact, and she gave her life, disobeyed my old self in order to be closer to Shinji. It was her Selfless actions, the innocent affections she bore him that gave Shinji and Asuka the chance to make their decision, and not have it made for them. But now, my will is spent. I shall soon become what I fear most. If you have strange dreams you don't understand, then remember, they are memories fighting to be released. There will be a gap in your mind from when the MP EVAs attacked to when you woke up knowing Third Impact had "failed". My other will now take me to where Shinji and Asuka are, and he will kill them. God know what he will instigate here in NERV. Moreover, if my guesses are correct, God was the one who started this nightmare in the first place. You must..."

He stopped talking and his eyes went back, to be replaced with malicious ones.

"There is nothing you can do to stop us. Lillith is already on her way to slay the puppet, and the beast himself will deal with you, the Whore of Babylon..."

His eyes shifted once more as the other Gendo fought for control.

"Try talking to Tabris... Kaworu... he... Do whatever you wish. It shall all be for naught when the beast tears out your heart and devours it Major... Now, without further ado, I go to finish my darling "son" off."

Misato looked around desperately, and fumbled for her pistol. Finding it, she brought it up, only to be greeted by Gendo standing over her, his body covered in a black mass, as if he was constructed of shadow, with only his eyes glowing like two remote stars in the dark and infinite cosmos. He kicked the gun from her hands, and then disappeared.

Misato rose painfully, and saw that the mannequin guards now shambled towards her, their clothes discarded, and their bare bodies a mockery of humanity. She limped to her handgun, and brought up the high calibre weapon. She fired, hitting one of the Mannequins centre mass. Her shot was greeted by an explosion of wood and... blood? For no sooner had the high velocity round penetrated the figure, then dark crimson blood poured out of the wound, mixed with LCL and sawdust. The figure did not slow, and continued it's advance, even though it had a hole the size of a fist through it, and was streaming blood. Misato fired again, and again.

Both Mannequins heads exploded in a shower of blood and LCL, spraying all over the walls and dripping to the stainless steel floor. They both collapsed in useless heaps, and stirred no more. Misato sighed, and headed back towards the Medical Station. Ritsuko said what she had to say was important, but she was willing to bet quite a significant sum of money that it wouldn't be prioritised over the apocalypse. She turned another corner, and broke into a sprint when she heard a shuffling sound from ahead of her, ready to take on anything, knowing that she must take on anything, or it would all be for naught, and all would fail...

0

0

0

Takeshi walked along the corridor with his partner Hikari. He was wondering if the rumours of the chief's madness were correct, and whether or not he would ask Hikari out today. He always planned for it, and never did anything about it, being the nervous type. Hikari stopped, and he followed suit.

"What's wrong?" he asked softly, noticing the way she looked around.

"Hmmm... thought I heard a shuffling, and that room's off limits." she said in return, "Cover the hall, and I'll check it out,OK?"

Takeshi nodded, and took up a defensive stance, his FiveseveN drawn. Hikari smiled, mentally kicking herself for being so attracted to him, and wondering if anything would ever happen between them. She then nodded and went into the room.

Takeshi heard her footsteps grow fainter, and then he lost sight of her. There was silence for a minute, and he heard her footfalls once more. She returned into his line of sight, and smiled.

"It was nothing, but... I want to ask you something since we're all alone..." she said in a nervous voice.

"Sure," he responded, "What is it Hikari-chan?"

She stepped closer to him, and slowly slid her arms around his neck, "Do you like me... as in do you ever think we could be more than just partners?"

He smiled, "Always have Hikari... always have."

Her smile was like the sun rising, and it seemed to split her face, "I'm so glad... lately all the news has been bad, but now I have something to smile about..."

He nodded mutely, and his lips recieved hers in a passionate kiss. His hands went through her hair, and his tongue entered her mouth, causing her to moan with pleasure, which further spurred him on. After no less then a full minute, he broke the kiss to look at her, wanting to enjoy and savour the happiest moment in his life.

A mannequin stared blankly back at him.

All went dark.

0

0

0

Misato burst into the medical station, and slammed a fresh magazine into her handgun, and holstered it. She walked up to Ritsuko, who was sitting at her desk smoking what looked to be her fifth packet of cigarettes. Misato sat opposite her after buying a beer from the machine and downing it. Ritsuko's looked seriously at her.

"Something really terrible happened." she said simply.

"What do you mean?" said Misato, "How do you know, Dr Psychic?"

"You only down beer in the morning or at mealtimes." she responded, "Or when bad things happen... and when I mean bad I mean fifth angel bad."

Misato nodded, "Gendo disappeared... and he looked exactly like Shinji did after the Mask situation, and NERV is full of bloodthirsty Mannequins hellbent on killing me. Where's Asuka, Shinji and Rei?"

Ritsuko nodded, "Asuka's sleeping here. She's exhausted. Shinji and Rei have disappeared. As in completely, without a trace. On top of that, many of the security monitors show strange shambling creatures. Those may be the mannequins you were speaking of, and, judging by how free you were with headshots, they seem nigh unkillable except for that weakpoint. What did Gendo say? Did he say anything about what may have happened to Rei and Shinji?"

Misato took a deep breath, " Shinji and Rei, gone... it's exactly as Gendo implied. He's gone to kill them, and he disappeared, which maked it logical now that you say Shinji and Rei have vanished. He also told me an interesting story. I'm going to need more beer."

She rose and bought 6 more cans from a nearby machine and downed one, before sitting opposite Ritsuko one more and smiling as if about to make an interesting, yet highly unnecessary comment about the weather, "Would you believe that we're in post Third Impact Tokyo-3?"

Ritsuko spilled her coffee and swore, jumping to her feet and tearing off her soaked and incredibly hot laboat.

She looked at Misato increduously before sighing, exhaustion denying her a more vehement reply, "I'm gonna need another pack of smokes to get through this one aren't I?"

Misato smiled sheepishly, "Maybe two..."

0

0

0

Her eyes opened slowly, revealing stone walls that surrounded her. It seemed blank, as if made by machines with no character. The bricks were layed perfectly, as if there was something unreal about the beings who constructed them. As if every brick was measured before being placed.

Rei slowly rose and examined the strange courtyard she seemed to be in. The rain fell like a torrent, and yet the wall seemed unmarred by any erosion at all. She pushed her hair out of her eyes, and realised that the platform she was on formed the centre of the courtyard, and fit perfectly into place, becoming perpendicular with the surrounding flagstones. The EVA pilot had never seen architecture like this before. It almost looked like the castles she had read about in legends as a child in her "Folklore for use in local superstition lessons" she was given as a child. But she knew for a fact that Second Impact had eroded the ruins beyond recognition in all but one or two countries on the Earth, and they were the opposite end of the planet from Japan...

She had no idea where she was and there was certainly no time as she plummeted to search for landmarks, as her top focus then was on her seemingly swift approaching death. The area only had one exit, and that exit was blocked by an incredibly large wood and metal portal. She moved to approach it, and then a roar echoed through the whole castle, followed by the cheers of a crowd of immense proportions. She looked confused, as the castle had been completely silent up till then, and she thought she was alone in this desolate place. She walked up to the door, and pushed it, but to no avail. She tried again and again, but yielded no better result. She pounded on the door in frustration, and turned to march off and further inspect the room she had arrived in.

A enormous grating sound could be heard behind her, and she turned to see the door opening as if answering her knocking. She sighed, realising the simplicityof her actions. It seemed etiquette was important here, if all their doors wieghed as much as a small tank. She walked into the room beyond, and was greeted by a rather unexpected figure.

"Rei... It's been a while since we last talked, and here you are... following Shinji to the Heights of Heaven and the Depths of Hell... I knew you were the one for him..."

Rei smiled her first genuine smile since entering this strange, miserable place, and her voice betrayed her happiness.

"Thank you very much for your kind words... Yes, it has quite a while... Ikari Yui-san..."

0

0

0

Asuka awoke, and found herself in a strange room. She seemed to know this place, but it eluded her. One minute ago, she was sleeping in NERV, the next, she was in this place, dark as a coal cellar, with only shapes and blurs revealed by the small amount of moonlight penetrating a tiny window revealing she was in some sort of office, lying on a desk. She rose and tried to find her flashlight she always kept on a keychain, but felt nothing but the familiar tightness of a pressurised plugsuit on her. She wondered when she changed, and couldn't ever recall entering the room she was in. She softly clmibed to her feet and searched the room for a lightswitch. She found it, and turned it on. Strangely, it did not turn on, but what appeared to be a flashlight on the desk did. She picked it up and looked around, surveying the area. She appeared to be in what resembled a shop's office, with the papers on the floor resembling shop records and shipping reciepts. She wished her japanese reading was more up to scratch, and remembered how she had once got annoyed of Shinji for not knowing German, and felt a flush of embarrasment enter her face and rise to her hairline.

She looked around the room for anything useful, but apart from a small bumbag(fannypack for americans), there was nothing else around. She strapped it to the emergency utility loops around the waist of her plugsuit, and searched inside, finding a few hundred Yen and a Leatherman tool. She wished she had her NERV card with her, as NERV credits were much more accessable to her then Yen. She went to the door of the office and reached out for the knob. However, before her hand even touched it, the door opened. She pointed the flashlight into the next room, and saw what seemed to be a shopfront. She touched the lightswitch on the torch, but nothing happened. She looked at it in confusion and then pressed the room's lightswitch. Though nothing connected them, it turned off the flashlight. She shook her head and let it go, thankful that the flashlight worked in the first place. Turning it on again, she left the room and walked into the store proper, surveying the area with her flashlight. She found that she was in her favourite clothes store in the Tokyo-3 mall, where her and Misato always went to shop. She remembered how they both secretly kissed in the changing room, not sure how the owners would view their lesbian relationship. The thought warmed her for a minute, but then went to bittersweet and onto cold, alone. Thinking of times with Misato or Shinji, even Rei, made her realise how truly alone she was in the world at the moment, in the store she loved, that looked as if it had not been occupied for over a year. Dust coated the floor, ad the clothes were torn and hung from broken metal show railings. The counter had just over a thousand yen, which she took as well, promising to give it back later, knowing she may need it in this empty world. She also found a monkey wrench, probably used to tighten the display rails around the store when they were loosened from overuse. She had many a time wished to be alone in this store, with no one bothering her so she could make her own choices, but this was taking it a little too literally in her opinion.

She left the wrench, not imagining any need for it, and walked up to the store entrance. The metal grilling was halfway down, allowing her to bend down and leave the store. she walked into the mall proper, and looked around, trying to think of her next course of action. She decided to wander to the mall exits, hoping that the steel security at the mall hadn't been closed, then she would head to NERV, which was a few blocks away. She hoped she could find some answers there.

As she ran through the mall, she saw some figures standing in the hall, and she stopped in fright, taking up a self defence stance. However, they never moved an inch. She raised her flashlight to inspect them, and saw that they were simply shop mannequins, standing there, as if placed there as a sick joke to scare her. She shook her head at her own stupidity, and ran past them to the mall doors ahead. As she had feared, they were locked and the security grills were not only down, but thoroughly locked and chained. She kicked them in frustration, and then started when she heard a scraping noise behind her. She spun around sharply and found herself face to face with a mannequin. She cried out and sent a wild punch that sent the mannequin's head flying, and the body collapsed in a heap. She then saw that the rest of the mannequins were in a semi circle around her, but they were completely stationary. Moreover she realised they were different from the last ones. Some had red eyes crudely painted on them, while others only had a fang filled mouth drawn on them as if by a child, while others had blue wigs that appeared to be falling off. She walked up to them and inspected them. She sidled carefully up to one that only had blue hair and a mouth and examined it's face closely.

Red eyes opened, and the mannequin stared at her. Asuka screamed and knocked it down before rushing past them and down another hallway. She heard shuffling sounds behind her, but when she looked all she saw was the mannequins, standing statonary, as if they were being lifted and moved closer and closer no matter how far or fast she ran. She looked at some of the open shops, hoping to hide in them, but saw that they either had security grates over them, or were blocked by a line of mannequins. It was as she was running for her life that something clicked in her mind.

_These Mannequins look like REI! What part does she play in this... I remember that Misato said something about Shinji dreaming about these... but... what does she have to do with all this... and why did she go mad that night... does it have something to do with the mask? I have to get to NERV... fast!_

She ran around a corner, and saw a door at the end of the corridor. She burst through the door and into the room beyond. It was what appeared to be a staff staircase to the different levels of the mall. She looked up the stairs and saw that the entire staircase above was filled with mannequins... there were at least a hundred of them, all with Rei's features crudely added to them. She ran down towards the basement, and reached a plain black door leading to the storage centre for the mall. She knew it would be dark, but she needed to get away... there may be another staircase out from the basement, and she needed to find it. She hesitated, and looked behind her. Sure enough, the mannequins were all lined up behind her, seemingly still following her, though they did not move at all. They stood there in silent unison, and she knew she could only move forward. She turned around again, and opened the door, passing into the room beyond.

The room was filled with boxes and other miscellanous trash. Asuka took a few steps into the room, and heard a voice whisper to her. It was Rei, but it sounded strange.

"Asuka... come find me... I'm ahead of you. Please hurry..."

Asuka looked in front of her, and saw that the corridor in front of her only led in one direction, with no twists and turns, and figured she was meant to do straight ahead. Regardless of the disembodied voice's need for rapidity, she navigated her way slowly through the room, carefully looking around. She turned to look behind her, and saw to her horror that the door had disappeared. However, it seemed that due to this fact, no mannequins could follow her here. She carried on down the corridor, and came across a open area. She saw a blurred object flashing, and pointed her flashlight at it. What she saw nearly made her drop it, for there, nailed to a cross, was a mannequin that had Rei's face drawn on it. However, that was not what frightened her. There was blood gushing out of the mannequin's side, and it fell into a giant goblet being held up by mannequins resembling Misato, Shinji and his father. There, in front of this grisly scene sat another Mannequin in Rei's image, idly stroking the very same doll her mother kept after she had gone insane. Seeing the doll brought a shiver up Asuka's spine, and many unpleasant memories to the forefront of her mind.

She remembered how her mother, in her insanity, thought the doll she carried was her own daughter, even though Asuka tried to beg and plead with her, crying out the fact she was her real daughter, not the doll... the toy she held. She remembered how she saw her mother hanging from the rafters in the ceiling, with the doll alongside her. Asuka had been both relieved and horrified hat her mother had thought the doll was her. Relieved that she did not share the doll's fate, but horrified with the fact that it could have been her. In her madness, her mother had chosen to end her life and the life of what she believed to be her daughter. That memory haunted her eve now... even after the revelation during the fight against the MP EVAs.

The Mannequin regarded Asuka silently as she took the whole scene in, before it's painted mouth opened to reveal inch long fangs that intensified the insanity of it's rictus. It gestured to a uncomfortaable looking metal chair that had been placed opposite it for the purpose of Asuka to join it in discussion.

"Sit, Asuka. Let us talk, for there is much for us to speak of., and very little time. This talk is but a comfort before I must complete my task, which does involve your prescence, I assure you."

Asuka took the chair and sat on it, using her flashlight to see the figure facing her. The mannequin seemed unfazed by the powerful beam shining in it's face, and acted like it didn't even exist. She looked curiously at her dubious host, trying to fathom what it was thinking, but no emotions were revealed on it's inorganic face. In a very real way, it was a doll... Now she knew what Shinji was talking about; even with Rei, small amounts of emotion could be revealed through her features and minue changes of expression, the most notable being that tiny millimetre smile she reserved only for Shinji. This being she faced was the embodiment of a doll, and was much more deserving of the title than Rei was. Asuka struggled with which of the many questions in her mind to ask first, but settled for the most simple one, in her opinion. How wrong she was.

"Where am I?"

The Mannequin's expression did not change, "You are in the opposite world. The world that contains all the horror's and things that frighten you and Shinji. After Third Impact was instigated by SEELE, yo..."

"What are you talking about?" Interrupted Asuka, "Third Impact was avoided. Everyone knows that. I fell unconscious, but Shinji was able to destroy the MP EVAs and save us all."

The figure laughed harder and harder, "The ingnorance of humans can still provide us with amusement it seems. No, you are wrong. Third Impact was NOT avoided. You, and everyone you know died. However, you and Shinji were reborn, chosen by Rei during her Selfless Sacrifice to be the ADAM and EVE of the next cycle."

"It can't be... but what of the life we have been living... Misato and I? Rei and Shinji? Shinji reunited with his father? How can all of it be a fabrication? Isn't this unreal world the falsity... the fabrication?"

The mannequin looked at her with a wry smile, "Normally, it would be a more realistic world, I assure you. Usually this world would have two or more additional aspects to it. However, your fears and those of Shinji's are almost exactly the same. You both fear being alone, and thus you denied it's existance in the new world. That is why your loneliness was cast into this world, making it the abandoned and desolate realm before you. Another deep seated fear that both of you share was the fear of mannequins... dolls... false beings."

Asuka looked at the mannequin in surprise, "How do you know about that?! Who are you really?"

The doll looked at her in a strange way, it's painted crimson eyes betraying none of the curiosity it's body language did.

"Does it matter?" said the mannequin, actually sounding nervous for a change.

"Yes." said Asuka firmly, "There must be a reason for you to know what you do."

The figure smiled enigmatically in return, "I am disguised now, because I thought it would make it easier for you. Very well. I shall shed my sheeps skin."

With that, the Mannequins eyecolour changed to blue, and its hair grew to shoulder length orange hair, held up by synch clips. It smiled softly at her, yet Asuka could feel the malice emanating from it's look.

"I am the memory of the Doll your mother had. I carried the doll's original form in my arms to give you a clue. You cast me like some useless thing into this abyss of emptiness. I do not hold that against you. Any being would have selfishly done that. Most of yours and Shinji's decisions were selfless, except the two I mentioned. Both the fears you discarded. Third Impact occured, and as Adam and Eve, you and Shinji both created two worlds within your seperate decisions were stored. The only way to truly bring humanity to it's knees is to come through the otherworld and influence the people of the real world. For example, Rei's Mask and her Insanity were all caused by my brethren bringing your fears to life. If Shinji had not stopped Rei, she would have eventually become the being you see crucified before you."

Asuka tried to take all this information in, but was startled and afraid by what it could mean. Shinji's experiences, Reis Mask... All the dreams of death Misato kept having. It all fit in perfectly now. She looked at the crucified Rei and thanked God that it never happened.

The figure sitting opposite her burst out laughing. It laughed and laughed, as if it's wooden sides would burst.

"You are thanking God? Why are you thanking the very being that caused this strife to occur? It was HE who is trials upon you with the Testament of EVE. Rei possessed it, but the tome given to her disappeared a while back... where could it be? Where was it last seen? No one knows... but one... Alive yet not alive, dead, yet not dead, with the Lance holding his tongue, yet being the only thing that allows him the words to speak. That is all you shall have from me. However, it shall be meaningless, as my task shall soon be done."

Asuka shivered at her tone, and asked her in a whisper, "What is your task?"

The figure grinned with all the cold malice a dead object could have, and spoke in unmistakeable tones, "The chalice bearers are missing one of their host. You. You shall never leave this place, and we shall conquer."

Asuka was about to rise from her chair and flee, when cold hands grabbed her arms and legs, her waist and torso, her breasts and hair, not letting her go. She used her wrist to flash the flashlight at the people holding her, and saw she was surrounded by at least a hundred Mannequins in the image of Rei. The figures seemed to flinch at the light and stopped moving. Asuka's eyes widened in realisation. That is why whenever she turned around while running the mannequins never moved. It was because the light was on them. It was an alien element to the world, brought by her will... it was her own light, shining in this dark and empty world. She kept the light facing back at the mannequins, but realised they were gripping her too tight for her to move, even though they were stationary. She looked ahead of her, keeping the flashlight pointed at the mannequins. The figure in front of her grinned and spoke.

"Shinji's fear of Rei being an empty mannequin is on the cross, and her blood is what created these children. Let's see her judgement of you... her supposed friend."

Asuka looked at the cross and saw that the figure of Rei nailed to the cross was not a mannequin, but Rei herself. It smiled softly at her and spoke.

"Asuka... you are my friend... why did you stop believing in me... you always called me a doll... and it was true... I was Gendos doll... but you and my love Shinji stopped me, by using your influence on Third Impact. You think the Rei full of emotions is real? No! It is I!"

"NO!" Asuka cried out, "Rei is not a doll, but a person! Let it go!"

"Let it go? It is you who won't let me go! It is because of you I am nailed to this cross and bleed, creating more and more dolls to haunt your dreams!" the Rei on the cross screamed, "I was going to let you join us, help Shinji and Misato and Gendo hold the chalice, even though you chained me here! What ungratefulness... I'll let my minions consume you, Body and Soul."

She looked towards where her right arm was, with the nail cruelly driven through her wrists. She reached out her fngers to a small object. Asuka had to strain her eyes to see it, and when she did, her eyes widened in horror. Tears poured down her cheeks and despair took over.

"NO!" She screamed madly at Rei on the cross, "Please don't! I beg you... all I want to do is live... "

Rei looked at her and smiled, "Beg! Beg More! I shall let you join me! We shall rule over the "real" world, and you shall become a mannequin, yet live! Look, Shinji and Misato are already here!"

Asuka looked at them holding the chalice, but knew what she had to say. There was no other choiceto make. How could she become a doll... If Rei had become the doll on this cross, then the other one would be free, her old self... So, if Asuka became one, a doll... she knew it would bring this... thing to the real world... She would not. She would never be a doll, and be hung from the rafters. She was Asuka, and a real person.She bellowed at the figure, "Maybe they are, maybe it's an illusion. But... if living means having to become a soul-less doll with a grudge, I'd rather die as the real Soryu Asuka Langely! I'D RATHER DIE!"

Rei on the cross looked disappointedly at Asuka sitting there, being held in place and surrounded by mannequins with tears pouring from those startlingly blue eyes, yet not giving in. She sighed, stretched her finger out again, and pressed the small light switch.

Asuka sobbed as the flashlight went out.

0

0

0

End: Of Mannequins and Revelations

0

0

0

And there you have it, the Sixteenth Chapter of the Testament of EVE. As you can see, it is starting to speed up, and is following the path laid out for it.

I know it's been a while, but I hope all of you can forgive me. I need the reviews, to see what people think of the direction I am taking, and for things you find generally great and things you find generally terrible. This chapter took a surprisingly short while to type, and one of the reasons as I previously mentioned was because I have come to realise what I truly want from this story. I have also linked many inconsistencies, and though this was planned from the start, I did not know when to reveal it. Now that the cat's out of the bag, it seems prudent for me to explain. The place where Shinji is and the Otherworld are different places. I will not yet reveal where Rei could be, as from reading over my writing, she could be in either alternate dimensions, or a totally different one, so it'll ruin a bit if I reveal which.

I apologise yet again, and do hope some of my old fans will read this and comment, as six months is way too long to spend away from such admirable and loyal readers. To all new readers, thank you for picking this up (figuratively speaking of course) and reading it. I do hope both old and news fans also decide to read my othe story, "The Requiem of Darkness". Both this fic and that one shall be my main projects for the next month, and although I go back to Switzerland for Uni in February, I shall continue to write whenever I have spare time!

I know it's along rant, and I'm sorry for that, and I'm sorry for the delay. I hope you enjoyed reading, and I hope to see you in the next chapter!

Fare thee well till next time.

Next Chapter: The Journey (in the story) begins.


End file.
